Second, third and fourth chances are the charm
by k9rules1991
Summary: Ana and Christian are two high schoolers in love.. to most people they are the perfect couple. No one knows of their past or what rocky rollercoaster their future has in store for them.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters nor do I own anything involving 50 shades**

I never wanted to go back to that life. The life he saved me from.

"Hey Baby!" Christian said as I approached him in front of our high school Monday morning.

Every time I saw him it amazed me that he was my boyfriend. I wasn't particularly pretty. I know a lot of people say that about themselves but for me it was the truth. When I was younger I was picked on by the other kids because I was overweight in Elementary school. When I went to middle school I had lost the weight but now I was not as developed as the other girls. Now in high school, I was average weight with muddy brown hair and aqua blue eyes. Then there was Christian. He was beautiful. Every girl in our whole school has wanted him since kindergarten. He has always been fit and really sporty. He is also intelligent and really funny. He has beautiful bronze hair and piercing (almost translucent to his soul) blue eyes.

We were always friends. In the beginning it was just because we lived in the same apartment building and our parents thought it would be rude to not introduce us since we were the same age. Then we went to the same school and soon were really good friends. He protected me from bullies when he could and I read him my favorite books whenever we hung out. A few years ago (I was 14-15) everything changed. He saved me from a life that I was thrown into and one I thought I would never go back to. However, that story is for later.

"Hey Christian!" I said with the goofiest smile on my face.

As I got closer he grabbed my hand and pulled me in for the world's tightest hug that was laced with desperation and longing.

"uh…Christian…are you ok?" I ask as I struggle to see his face

"I just really missed you Ana. Every second I am away from you feels like eternity.." he said releasing me from his muscular arms but he still grasped my hand and brought it up to his lips. Sometimes he can be the sweetest boy…"especially when you don't respond to my phone calls or texts all night. I was worried sick about you."

Now there is the Christian that we all know and love.

"Christian I live a flight of stairs and a few doors away from you. What possibly could have happened to me between when I left your apartment and when I got to mine. I didn't answer your phone calls or texts last night because my little sister Elizabeth had it and was playing songpop all night with her friends since my parents refuse to buy her a phone."

"You know very well what could have happened to you Anastasia! And I am pretty sure that…" I grabbed his face and kissed his lips tenderly to get him to stop before an argument ensues. It was Monday and I wasn't in the mood to start the week off angry. However, when I tried to pull away, he grabbed my face and kissed me fiercely, our tongues mingling and discovering the other's mouth.

*Ring Ring*

"Ugh! I so don't want to let you go right now." Christian whispered as we caught our breath.

"Sorry Babe, afraid that is going to have to satisfy you until lunch." I taunted as I started to collect my things and head to my first class of the day..

"I don't think so! I haven't had my fill yet!" Christian exclaimed as he swept me back into his arms, dipped me low and kissed me passionately until we both ran out of oxygen. Then he released me and as I was collecting my stuff (Again) I saw his crooked smile and blushed at the thought of our very public, very passionate kiss.

Well, I just don't know how American Government was going to remotely compare to how my morning began. I was however excited to hear about my best friends weekend , so I took a deep breath and entered the classroom. I saw my best friend, Jamie, sitting in her seat anxious for me to get there.

" OMG! Where have you been? I thought you were going to be late. I was practicing your voice for when Mr. Roth says your name for roll." Jamie whispered to me as Mr. Roth entered the classroom.

" Sorry, I was a little…distracted this morning." I replied with a wink. She just rolls her eyes.

Jamie is my best friend for many reasons. 1) She stood up for me in 6th grade when all the girls were making fun of me in gym. 2) She likes all the same music I do and we take all our elective classes together. 3) She is the nicest and funniest person I have ever met. I first met Jamie in 6th grade when she stood up for me. After that, we talked and we realized we lived in the same building. She lives on the same floor as Christian and said she had seen him a few times but never knew his name. I quickly introduced them and they became 'civil' friends. I think Jamie is too headstrong and outgoing that she kind of scares him. Even after all this time. Even after all that has happened.

All of a sudden a piece of paper is gliding across my notebook. I look down at it:

_Honestly, you two should just get married or something. IT IS SO GROSS! Anyway, since you were distracted with other things this morning I didn't have time to tell you about my amazing weekend with Dylan! OMG Ana! I know I have said this before but, I think I am in love! He is the sweetest! He didn't pressure me at all! He just kept pouring me wine and telling me that whenever I was ready! How sweet is that!_

Where do I begin with this one:

_So glad you had a good weekend but I think we need to talk about this Dylan guy. Sorry I was soo late this morning.. and about that getting married joke.. from your lips to god's ears my dear!_

The day dragged on and on until lunch. I looked around for him but I didn't see him anywhere.. I looked at my phone hoping he was sending me to a secret meeting location. What I found ruined my appetite:

_Hey babe, So I guess it was good that I got that second kiss in there. Coach is calling for a team meeting at lunch today. _

_ -your irritated and never fully-satisfied boyfriend_

Well I wish I would have seen that sooner. I could have made plans with a comfy chair and a good book in the library. Lunch was just no fun without Christian hounding me to eat in between longing glances.

_Hope your meeting goes well! However, if these are going to become a regular occurrence we may need to discuss your position on this team..;)If you get done early, I will be in the library finding books on boyfriends that don't neglect their girlfriends._

_-your lonely and neglected girlfriend (who still loves you)_

With that I engulf myself in one of my favorite novels until I hear the familiar ring of the school bell telling me I will have to wait another 3 hours before I can see him.

_Sorry Ana.. meeting just let out and the bell rang.. I am sorry you are feeling neglected. Perhaps we should schedule a little rendezvous in the janitor's closet in 30 minutes? I hope you ate!_

_ -your apologetic and slightly hopeful boyfriend (who is glad you still love him)_

OMG! He has never suggested this before but I am totally in!

_I'll be there!3_

As the time gets closer I can feel my heart beating and my face flushing at what this little rendezvous has in store for me. As I get up to ask the teacher for the hall pass I have to steady my breathing so to not alarm my English teacher. She looks at me with a worried smile as I exit the classroom and race to the janitor's closet. When I get there I am immediately greeted by Christian's urgent lips. As he starts undoing my button up denim shirt, there is a knock on the door. I have never been so embarrassed and more afraid in my life of what was coming next.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades**

The door slowly opens and I am just standing there looking at my knotted fingers with half of my shirt unbuttoned and my bra exposed. I glance over at Christian and am surprised at the work I was able to accomplish in such a short amount of time. He had no shirt on and his belt was unbuckled. However, he had a wolfish grin on his face whereas I was on the brink of bawling my eyes out.

"Mr. Grey and Ms. Steele! What in the world are you doing in here?" Principal Adams asks even though I am pretty sure he knows the answer.

"Umm…Do you really want to know sir?" I ask still unable to look at him. Christian looks at me with a worried expression now.

"No I don't Ms. Steele. Both of you get…." He started to say but was cut off by the school fire alarm. "Shoot! I forgot we had a drill today!"

Of course.

In about five seconds the hallway we were standing in (me with my bra exposed and Christian without a shirt) was going to be flooded with the entire student body and all I could do was stand there and blush.

As everyone started coming out of their classrooms and heading for the exit many of them paused to take in the sight of me and Christian lingering in the doorway of the janitor's closet and Principal Adams standing in front of us.

I heard a lot of "nice!" and "way to go man's" from Christian's teammates. I heard gasps from Jamie and Mia as they gave me a look that told me I was going to have to spill everything to them later. I even heard a gasp from my English teacher. Finally, I heard the snickering and saw the pointing from the rest of the student body until everyone eventually cleared out. It was only then did I start to re-button my shirt.

"Both of you get dressed and come to my office.. I am calling both of your parents!" Principal Adams said as he rushed out the exit to conduct fire drill procedures.

"Well that was fun!" Christian said without sarcasm. I jabbed him in the side with my elbow.

"Christian he is going to call my parents. He is going to call your parents!" I state worriedly.

"It's okay babe. We will get through this together." He said as he finished up re-buckling his belt after sliding his t-shirt back on.

As we started walking Christian came up from behind me and sighed.

"Disappointed are we?" I ask with a sly grin on my face. He slaps my behind and I let out a squeal.

My parents… what can I say about my parents. When I was younger they were the perfect parents. They sang to me and protected me and loved me unconditionally. Then I was born. After that, I was just a mouth to feed (which they often ignored). When each of my 4 sisters were born, I became the mother to them. My parents were too pre-occupied with fighting and having secret affairs the other one was totally aware of. The only thing my parents ever did was punish us. .They mainly did this when we embarrassed them or our family because apparently we had a reputation to uphold in this town. Yeah right! They knew about what happened a few years ago but they never tried to save me.

Christian's parents were very rich people. They were constantly out at dinner parties or charity events. This also meant that they ignored their son. However, they didn't do it on purpose like mine did. They hardly knew one another and only talked about Christian's sports accomplishments. Recently they have been discussing where Christian will accept a scholarship from for college next year.

I cannot look at Principal Adams as he enters his office nor do I look up when he asks me a question. If I were to look into his eyes I would cry.

Twenty minutes of awkwardness later, my parents come rushing through followed by Christian's.

"Anastasia what on Earth were you thinking! Listen here young lady.. you will not be seeing this boy or any of your friends anytime soon. You are grounded for a month. No cell phone, no car, no anything!" My dad exclaims.

"Mr. Steele, please don't punish Ana! This was all my idea!" Christian pleaded.

"Shush it son! You are in a lot of trouble already with me and your mother!" Christian's dad yelled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Steele and Grey if you could please have a seat and we will talk about the punishment that the school will be giving, "Principal Adams states while gesturing toward the chairs in front of him, "Christian and Ana, you two can wait outside my office."

Once outside I start crying. I can't believe my parents scolded me like that. What a little show they could put on when they wanted to.

"Hey Ana…hey don't cry.. it's going to be ok.. come here." Christian whispers as he pulls me into his lap and rubs my back. We both want to do more than this but the Principal's secretary is staring right at us. Not like people haven't seen worse today.

A half an hour later and our parents emerge from the office and shake hands with the principal.

"Come on Anastasia!" "Come on Christian!" both parents state as they walk past us.

We give each other one last squeeze before we stand up and go to our separate parents.

"Anastasia we are taking you home right now. You have been suspended for three days. I meant what I said about the grounding. You have been getting out of hand lately and it is time I do something about it." My father states authoritatively.

"REALLY! I have been getting out of hand lately! Really! Have you guys heard or seen yourselves!" I yell still crying from earlier.

My mother, not knowing what to do to protect her image in this town, grabs my arm and pulls me outside where no one can see. She then proceeds to slap me across the face and says "Don't you ever speak to us like that again you stupid girl!"

Christian and his family were finishing up their discussion and were walking out the door when he saw my mom slap me. He immediately tried to run over and defend me but his father restrained him and pulled him toward their car. "Ana!" was all I heard before both our cars left the school parking lot.

Little did I know that this was the least of our my problems this year.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades**

Once we got back to our apartment, I ran to my room and locked the door. I was still in shock over the events that took place today. What a Monday!

I stayed in my room, laying on my bed in silence, when I heard a small tap on the door.

"Come in Sophie!" I said to my second youngest sister. Like I said before, I have 4 sisters. I have a 8 year old sister named Elizabeth, a 6 year old sister named Brielle, a 5 year old sister named Sophie, and a 3 year old sister named Mary. I loved them all so much and I take care of them while our parents just ignore all of us. I don't even understand why they even had kids if they are just going to ignore us.

"Hi Annie. Lizzy said you were sad so I came in to cheer you up!" She said excitedly.

"You did?" I ask. She just nods her head and comes further into the room carrying her favorite doll that I got her for her birthday two months ago.

"I brought you Sally. She will make you feel better! She always makes me feel better when mommy and daddy make me sad." She stated while squeezing her doll tighter to her chest.

" Thanks Sophie but I don't think Sally will work for me. I think she only works for you..she is your doll." I explain.

"Just try!"She persists and hands me the doll. I give the doll a big squeeze and then smile at my sister.

"Oh wow Sophie! It worked! I feel much better! In fact I feel so good I am going to have to bring out the….TICKLE FINGERS!" I exclaim as I chase her around the room.

"NO! HAHAHAAHA! NO! HAHAHAHA!" Sophie screams.

The next day I am home by myself (since I am suspended and my mom and dad are off doing god-knows-what with god-knows-who) and I hear my phone buzz on the kitchen counter.

I know what you are thinking..I thought you were punished and got your phone taken away. Yeah well, my parents started arguing an hour after we got back and my mom left and my dad grabbed a beer (x6). Punishment forgotten. They probably forgot I was even suspended.

_Hey babe! I was hoping to come down and see how you were doing but I am under house arrest. My parents took the next three days off work (yeah we'll see how that goes) to supervise my suspension. They only let me keep my phone because I convinced them that colleges could be calling me..I miss you and I am so sorry. Gotta go! Xoxoxoxoxo your stir crazy and yet again apologetic boyfriend_

I smiled at the thought of parents that actually care but I knew why his parents were supervising him. They had big dreams for Christian. He was going to go to college and become a big athletic star and major in business. He would become the world's best C.E.O. Those were their dreams for their son. Anything short of this and he would be a failure. It put a lot of pressure on him and he sometimes had moments of pure anxiety because of it. This is why they don't like me. I don't have good enough grades to get into the school that his parents want him to go to. He has had many discussions with them about wanting to go to college with me. I have told him to go wherever he wants to go and we will still be together. He refuses to talk about it. This is why his parents are supervising him, to keep him away from me. They want to create distance between us so we will eventually break-up. I have news for them. NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!

_It takes two to tango Christian.. STOP APOLOGIZING! I am doing ok..parents forgot my punishment so I am just hanging around my house trying to occupy my time with TV and texting my many other boyfriends. Oh wait I think one is at the door now.. I better go answer it..xoxoxoxo your bored girlfriend_

Now this could go either way. He can either play along or he can get angry and ignore me or scold me.

Five minutes later.. still no text back.. shoot! I decide to ease my nerves by watching a little TV. What feels like 2 minutes later, I jerk awake from my nightmare and realize I fell asleep for over an hour.

I hate sleeping. I always have nightmares. They are so much worse for me because they actually happened to me at one point in my life. I pray that something like that will never happen to anyone I love or even hate. I look around the room a bit disoriented. My eyes land on a picture of my sisters. What would I do if what happened to me happened to them? Never. I will never let that happen. Even if it means sacrificing myself/going back to that life myself I will never let them know these nightmares.

My phone buzzes from the coffee table and I pick it up. I have 5 new texts: 3 from Christian, 1 from Jamie, and 1 from Mia.

Christian:

_Grrrr! You know how to drive a man mad Anastasia. What am I going to do with you?..;)_

_Hello? Don't make me come up there. My parents may be holding me hostage but I have my ways to escape if you don't answer me._

_Anastasia Steele. Why aren't you answering me._

The last message was sent no more than 3 minutes ago so I quickly respond before he calls in the National Guard.

_Hey! Sorry I guess I fell asleep. I am fine.. no need to escape imprisonment just _

I then look to my other texts:

_Jamie: Hey girl! So I heard you got suspended! Wow little miss perfect Ana got suspended after being caught with a boy in the janitor's closet. Your reputation is shot now! J Everyone keeps asking me how you are doing and for details of the janitor's closet. I have tried saying IDK but no one buys it. If only they knew that my best friend is withholding that information from me. I have been forced to create a story. You and Christian were both in the hallway when all of a sudden somebody threw up and you both ran to the janitor's closet. Christian decided to use his shirt to clean up the throw up and you didn't want to ruin yours since you had 3 more classes that day so you opened it up. The belt was hard to explain. I said that you needed the belt buckle to open the cleaning fluid to clean up the mess in the hallway. I don't think anyone bought it though;).. Anyway miss you and these are going to be the longest 3 days ever. _

What the heck Jamie!

_Really, that is the story you come up with. I am shocked no one is buying into it. I miss you too and promise to tell you the details in full soon. I have to go start dinner for me and my sisters now.. ttyl_

_Mia:_ _OMG! YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT PEOPLE ARE SAYING HAPPENED WITH YOU AND CHRISTIAN! THAT IS SO GROSS ABOUT THE THROW UP! _

Hahhahaha.. oh Mia. Mia was someone the three of us (Christian, Jamie, and myself) met when we started high school. She went to Catholic school and is super nice. She is also super naïve. She is a good mix between the three of us so she fits in perfectly.

_That isn't exactly what happened Mia. Will tell you _

_Christian: Glad you got some sleep. Did you have another nightmare?_

_Ana: yeah.. always do.._

_Christian: Sorry I am not there to comfort you babe. _

_Ana: me too. _

Christian was the only one who knew about the nightmares and what they were about.

**_please review and thank you to all of you who are now following/favoriting/reviewing my story. It means so much to me! I really need to hold off on these updates a little longer to build more suspense. I am trying to build up chapters so I can still update over the week in case I get a lot of homework. However, whenever I write a chapter I instantly want to post it to see what you guys think. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades**

These past three days felt like an eternity. I told Jamie and Mia what happened on Monday and they proceeded to tell the rest of the school.

I haven't seen Christian since Monday and we have only been able to communicate through texts. I miss him so much. You know the old saying, "absence makes the heart grow fonder." It is so true. Even being away from him for a short period of time I miss him.

I finally get to go back to school in the morning! Staying home is so boring.

I brush my teeth and tuck my little sisters in for the night and go to my room for one last good night text to Christian before I see him in the morning.

When I turn the corner into my room I am looking down at my phone about to start a message. All of a sudden my face seems to be getting closer to the ground when I am yanked back up by a pair of muscular arms I have come to know very well.

"Geez Ana! It is a good thing I was here to save you.. I might have had to break up with you if you were missing your two front teeth. That would just be embarrassing!" He chuckled as he pulled me in for an embrace.

"Oh really, would you really break up with me if I was missing my teeth.. There are lots of things you can do without teeth Christian." I said seductively pulling at his t-shirt. He groaned and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were on house arrest?" I asked truly curious as to how he had escaped and come into my apartment without me knowing.

"I told you I have my ways to escape. My parents think I am in my room for the night. They never check anyway." He mumbled.

"How long are you staying?"

"As long as you want me babe."

"hmmmmmm… let's see… How about forever!" I exclaim while walking with him to the bed.

"Sounds good to me!" He said as he laid down next to me and cuddled me in his arms. "Now go to sleep my love and I will be here if you have another nightmare."

*knock knock*

We both jump 10 feet in the air at the knock on the door. Christian runs and hides in my closet and I run to the door.

"What do you want?" I ask groggily to my mother who is standing in the doorway.

"I just thought you should know.. I am pregnant again Anastasia." She states nonchalantly

"What the heck mom! Why do you keep getting pregnant if you are just going to ignore us kids. You should have your freakin' tubes tied! Is it even Dad's?" I am so livid with this woman right now.

"Anastasia how dare you talk to me like that! I am your mother and I deserve respect!" She snaps.

"You are only our mother when you want to be!" I snap back at her.

She goes to slap me again but Christian comes out of the closet and she takes a step away from me.

"You little slut!" She cries, "what kind of image are you setting for your sisters if you have boys here hiding in your closet every night!"

" Don't even go there mother. That is the pot calling the kettle black isn't it! That is considering you haven't denied that this baby might not be Dad's!" I slam the door in her face and turn to find Christian right behind me.

I can't stand still. I have to keep moving. I start pacing the floor. As I pace I am fuming. The nerve of that woman. I need to get out and I need to get out now. I have had these thoughts before but I never acted on them. I know I could never act on them. I had to protect my sisters. I had to protect this new baby. I was trapped in a family I wanted nothing to do with..

Times like these is what drove me to the life I was living before Christian saved me. He knew it and tried to comfort me and ease my mind.

"Hey come here! I don't want you thinking about that now..(he knew me too well).. just think, next year at this time we will be in college and away from all of this." He whispered into my ear as he sat us down on the bed.

I never told him about my fears for going away to college. I didn't want to hold him back. I want him to get everything and anything he ever wished or wishes for in his life. But, how am I supposed to leave my sisters. They are too young to take care of themselves. They might end up like me.

Christian and I laid down in bed just cuddling until sleep found us both.

I was awoken with the sweet smell of Christian and his soft lips grazing my jaw and throat.

"Good morning," I murmured.

"Good morning babe. Are you ready to go back to school Ana?"

"Might as well get it over with sooner rather than later," I groan.

"Well then, you might want to get up sleepy head. We already missed first period." He states matter-of-factly.

"What! Why didn't you wake me?" I asked as I jumped up and grabbed the first shirt/pants I saw and ran to the bathroom.

" You looked so peaceful and you hardly ever sleep peacefully." He whispered apologetically.

He was right. I didn't have any nightmares last night. Maybe this is a break through. Maybe I am cured. Doubt it!

"Oh my goodness what about my sisters! They are all going to be late for school and I don't have time to make them breakfast!"

"Already did it," He said with a crooked smile on his face. "I woke up a little over two hours ago. Your parents were gone so I got the girls up and dressed and fed. Then I drove them to school." He stated proudly.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"A few times maybe.. not recently though." He pouts

"I'm sorry babe! I love you so much it hurts!" I grab his face and kiss him passionately.

"I am sorry our love makes you hurt baby!" He grabs my arms and pulls me in for another kiss.

"That was really cheesy! But I only hurt in good ways when it comes to our love." I pant.

We finally arrive at school a half an hour later. We have missed two periods and now I am off to French before we meet again for lunch.

"Bonjour Madame Steele!" Mrs. Spencer says as I sneak in to the back of the classroom.

She then goes around the room and passes out our graded homework and collects homework that she gave while I was gone.

I am so bored and I zone out for a little bit. When I come back to reality I try to grasp what people are saying around me. I am lost. I start doodling in my spiral notebook and before I know it the bell rings and I am heading to lunch.

I see Christian sitting at our table with Mia and Jamie. Both of them run up to hug me once I enter the cafeteria.

"Oh my gosh, you guys can never do that to us again!" Mia exclaims.

" You missed so much gossip! Come on and sit and I will fill you in!" Jamie said practically exploding with information. I never really liked gossip but I listen to it for Jamie's sake.

Apparently the popular girls were all crying and made free Christian t-shirts after they found out he got suspended. Some kid named Sawyer beat up Mia's brother Elliot over Jasmine Wright (the prettiest but not the most popular girl in school). There was a bunch of other stuff she said but I don't remember everything because all I saw was the queen bee herself coming toward our table. Her eyes glued to Christian.

" Hey Christian! I am so glad you're back!" She smiles a flirty smile at him.

"Thanks Elaine. Yeah Anastasia and I are glad to be back too." He responds wrapping his arm around me.

Elaine just glares at his arm and huffs off to find her table of friends.

"Eat!" Christian commands as we all stare at him waiting for him to comment on what just happened.

After lunch I go to English. My teacher won't even look at me. She avoids calling on me during class and asks to speak to me after class. Oh no! What is she going to say? As I walk up to her desk I can feel my face getting redder with every step.

"Anastasia, I saw you after the fire drill went off on Monday. I know why you took the hall pass and I have to say I am disappointed in you." She scolds.

I don't really know what to say to that. I really don't care if she is disappointed in me. It is none of her business what I do with my boyfriend. I don't even think this is an appropriate conversation to be having with one's teacher.

"Sorry. I am truly sorry. I have to go to my next class before I am late," I run out of there with my head down about to burst from anger, embarrassment, and sadness that this is how I will be remembered in high school. The girl who was found in the janitor's closet with the beautiful Christian Grey. Hey so I guess there are worse ways to be remembered.

I have never been so excited to go to gym in my life. We are playing dodgeball. Not my favorite sport by a long shot but I just want to throw some things at people right now. Boy do I sound crazy or what?

After gym I catch a ride from Jamie home since Christian brought me here and he has practice after school. On the way home we pick up my sisters and Jamie comes over for dinner.

After dinner my evening is rather dull. I get a few sweet texts from Christian and I get halfway through all the homework I have to make-up for the past few days. After that I pass out in bed and dream. I dream of my life before Christian saved me. I dreamed my nightmares.

**Please review and tell me what you think.. I tried to incorporate more high school into this chapter so it is more realistic that they are actually in high school. I hope I have succeeded.. It's been almost 4 years since I have been in high school.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades**

**I know you all have been anxiously awaiting this chapter. I hope it is worth the wait. **

My nightmares always start with me and Christian as friends hanging out in my room one day. I am reading him my favorite Judith B. Jones book and he is playing with my Legos. We were 13 at the start of my dream and we always ended my dream at 15.

All of a sudden we hear yelling and crying coming from the living room. I run up and see my mom crying and my dad livid standing over her.

I don't know what happened but I remember my dad storming out of the house and my mom running to her room and locking the door.

Christian came up behind me and asked what happened. I had no idea.

I looked at the clock and realized it was time to cook dinner and feed my sisters and myself.

Once Christian has gone back to his apartment and my sisters are in bed I go check on my mom. I just wanted to check to make sure she isn't dead. If she died my sisters and I might be split up into foster care. Even in my dreams I have no real feelings toward my mother.

She yelled at me to get out once she heard the door open. She yelled that my father was a dead beat and that we were going to lose the house, lose everything because he got fired for being with the boss' wife.

I am then fast forwarded to a few months later. My parents still don't have jobs. I have to help before something bad happens. What can I do? I am just 13 almost 14 years old. My birthday is on Saturday but I am not excited for it. My parents always turn birthdays into social events where they meet their future love interests. I wasn't allowed to invite any of my friends to my own birthday party.

On Saturday my Mom and Dad put on their façade and became lovely party hosts. I sat in my room waiting for it all to be over.

I heard a knock on the door and in came my mom's friend Mr. Gallon. He was an older man who was in his mid-thirties early-forties. He smiled sweetly at me and told me happy birthday. I said thanks but something about him made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

He sat down next to me and told me he knew about my mom's troubles with money. I said that I wanted to help but I was too young. I said I would do anything to help keep me and my sisters together. He handed me his card and said that if I really wanted to help I should give him a call and he would find something for me to do.

I was so grateful. I gave him a hug before he left my room.

A few days later I called him and he told me to come to his apartment and we would discuss what he wanted me to do. Well, I didn't feel comfortable with that so I asked if we could meet in the apartment lobby and he agreed.

When I got there he handed me a packet and told me that if I wanted to help then this was all I could do. When I opened it I was shocked to say the least.

Inside was a list of men from around the apartment building and a list of 'things' they wanted to do. Why was he giving this to me? He told me that if I wanted to help my sisters then I had to become a sub to one of these men and this was a list of what they were wanting to do.

I WAS BARELY 14.

I didn't know what to do. I went home and Christian came over. We went to my room and I paced the floor. I yelled. I yelled about my parents. I yelled about being bullied. I yelled about anything and everything except for what I wanted to yell about. I couldn't tell him though.

It was time for me to make dinner so I left my room and went to the kitchen. We had nothing.

The next day I called Mr. Gallon and I entered into a life that I wouldn't wish on anybody.

By the time I was 15 I have had 4 doms. The first two were really nice and were really patient with me. The pay was great and I felt good that I was able to provide for my sisters. I kept the money hidden from my parents . It was easy to hide from everyone at first. However, the last two were very aggressive and I would have marks on my body that I had to cover up.

I have nightmares about those men and what they did to me.

However, I never seem to dream about my savior saving me from this life. I guess that is because I wake up before I get to the end. It is just too terrible and too realistic.

One day I was at home changing after school. Christian had come in and I didn't know he was there. He saw my upper body bruised and scared. He demanded I tell him who did it but I couldn't say. I thought he let it go and forgot about it.

A couple of weeks later I am with my 'employer' and he is hurting me. All of a sudden Christian barges in and saves me. He beats up the older man and calls 911. The police come and arrest him. I know I am fired but I am so grateful for Christian. I didn't notice the shell of a person I became during these past two years. I didn't feel anything. I was numb. Christian brought me back to life. A few weeks later all of the men that had a relationship with me, including Mr. Gallon, were arrested and charged. I also found out that my dad knew what was going on but didn't stop it. I hated him after that.

Christian was really sweet to me and had me go see his family counselor (since they hardly ever communicated they needed a counselor) to discuss what had happened. I then realized what I was doing and felt so ashamed and used. Christian made me feel beautiful again. Inside and out! We started dating shortly after that.

**I know this chapter was kind of gross and borderline for most of you. I promise this is not what this story is going to focus on or be about (subs and stuff) I just tried to give a story to her nightmares. I didn't want to go into too much detail. These men scared her and scarred her forever but Christian was able to pick up the pieces and help tape her back together. That is why he is so overprotective. **

**Please review so I know if I went too far and should re-write of if this is ok…should I change rating? **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades**

I am startled awake from another nightmare.

I hold myself together and cry. When will these ever end for me? It has been 3 years for crying out loud.

I text Christian:

_Hey babe. Sorry to wake you. I had another nightmare. Couldn't sleep._

_Christian: It's okay Ana. Now that we are both up, do you want to talk about it._

I call him and we talk for few hours before we have to get up for school. Christian keeps reminding me that I am beautiful and that something like that will never happen again. He will protect me always.

I love that boy.

At school I am bored out of my mind like usual. I have a serious case of senioritis. Jamie has invited herself and Mia to my house for a sleepover on Friday.

"Aw come on! It will be a lot of fun! We can gossip and do makeovers and watch chick flicks!" She begged.

"Come on Ana! Please!" Mia pleaded.

"Fine.."I huffed. They both squealed with delight.

"What is going on?" Christian said as he sat down at the table and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"We are having a sleepover at Ana's house on Friday!" Mia shouted.

"Great! What time should I be there?" Christian asked. Jamie glared at him.

"No boys allowed Christian. This is girl's night only. We need some time with our girl before you guys run off and get married!" Jamie mumbled. I shot her a disapproving look and she went back to talking with Mia about the sleepover.

"Is there something you want to tell me? Are we engaged?"

"Nope.. not yet anyway.." I joked. "Relax Christian I am just joking." I could feel his body loosen up next to me.

In English we got an assignment to write about our hero and compare and contrast our hero to a literary hero of our choosing. I already knew my hero was Christian. I think I will compare him to Edward from Twilight. I love that book.

As I am writing Elaine (who is in this class with me) comes up and grabs my paper. She starts to read it to the rest of the class. I look around and find our teacher but she isn't doing anything to stop Elaine. I run out of the classroom and to the bathroom.

I stay in the bathroom for the majority of the period. As I am in there I wonder why I ran. I know I don't like confrontation because of what I have to deal with at home, but this girl has been my greatest enemy. She was always the one to pick on me. I needed to confront my demons.

I walk back into class and grab my paper from Elaine.

"Look I really don't care that you think I am undeserving of my boyfriend or that you have an obvious crush on him! He is mine and he doesn't like you. Get over it and move on! Just because you are jealous of me and I feel bad for you doesn't mean I am going to let you walk all over me anymore! This is the new Anastasia Grey and I…."

"Hahahahahahahahaha.. Did you hear what you just said! Anastasia Grey. Do you really think he is going to want to marry you? Even if he doesn't like me he still will never want to marry you. When he goes to college he is going to find somebody better. You are just a filler!" She spat.

The bell rang and everyone in the class left snickering and dying to tell their friends what happened in English class today.

I went to gym and tried to become invisible. We were playing baseball. I went into the far outfield when we were not up to bat and I let everyone cut in front of me when we were. After gym I avoided everyone and just went to my car and went to get my sisters.

When I got home that night I found a few texts waiting for me:

_Ana I am so sorry. Baby, I heard what happened. Are you ok?_

_Ana? Come on babe talk to me. _

_I am coming to get you._

And right on cue there was a knock on her door. As soon as she opened it Christian scooped her up and carried her to the couch.

"Are you ok? I heard you really laid into Elaine during English." He said obviously leaving out the most embarrassing part.

" I am fine. You don't have to play dumb with me. I know you know what else happened." I said burying my face in his chest.

"Yeah but who really cares about that? I am just proud of my girl!"

"Thanks." I sniffle "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure. What is on the menu chef?"

"Macaroni and Cheese sound good?"

"Delicious! Just like you!" He states as he pulls me in for a long kiss.

*throat clearing* we both turn and look at our intruder.

"Annie are you going to be kissing him all night? I am hungry!" Elizabeth asks.

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Me seven!"

"Looks like we have been out voted my love." Christian acknowledges as we pull away from each other.

"How about I start dinner and Christian can hang out with you guys for a while." I propose.

"Yay we get to play with Chrissy….Come on Chrissy! Let's play with our Barbies.." Mary yells at him to follow.

He gives me a pleading look as he is being called by an impatient 3 year old.

Once dinner is ready I go to get everyone and I find my 18 year old boyfriend in a boa and speaking in a high falsetto. I burst out laughing.

After dinner we put my sisters to bed and sat on the couch together.

"You are so great with my sisters."

"Well they are so much fun and really easy to handle. I love hanging out with them."

"I hate that I have to be their mother since my mom is always gone."

" Yeah it sucks but you are amazing at it."

"I try. You know they see you as a sort of father figure since my dad isn't around that much either."

"Really? Well I guess this is just preparing us for when we have our own kids."

I gasp and in two seconds I am picked up and carried to my room. Christian is now closing the door and covering me in kisses. Tonight I will not dream of my past. I will dream of my future with Christian Grey while he is sleeping next to me.

**I tried to lighten the mood. I hope I was successful. PLEASE REVIEW J Thank you so much for all your kind words already. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades**

Friday comes and we all head over to my house after picking up the girls. My parents are sleeping off their late night in their bedroom so we decide to take the girls out for dinner tonight. Even though Jamie didn't like the idea, we invited Christian. He agreed to come only if we let him pay for dinner. That changed Jamie's mood.

We went to a little restaurant that is down the street from the apartment. A bunch of kids from our school work and hang out there.

We sit down at a corner booth and our waitress comes over and takes our order.

"Hey Mia!" Oscar (a kid from our school that Mia has a total crush on) yells.

"Oh..umm.. Hi Oscar!" She yells back as he approaches our table.

"Hey Ana, Christian, Jamie..I don't believe I know these four from school. They must be in the gifted program."

"Haha that was so funny Oscar!" Mia giggles a little awkwardly. We all stare at her wondering what that was.

"Uh-thanks. Hey do you guys mind if I sit with you? My friends bailed on me and I am starving."

"No not at all! You can sit with us. Christian is paying anyway. These are my little sisters by the way: Elizabeth, Brielle, Sophie, and Mary." I said while scooting closer to Christian so he can sit down at our booth.

"Nice to meet you girls. So Mia, did you finish your algebra homework? I know I still have like over half left to do. That is some hard stuff!" Oscar exclaims with frustration.

"Actually I thought it was pretty easy. I finished it already."

I kick her under the table and secretly convey to her that she should help him.

"Oh, umm do you want me to help you with it sometime?" She asks nervously.

"Sure that sounds fantastic. How does Sunday afternoon sound? I would do it tomorrow but we have the big game against Mill Water High. They are going down!"

"You got that right!" Christian bellowed and high-fived Oscar. They carry on their own conversation.

Mia turned to me and Jamie, eyes bright. We all silently squealed in glee of the impending date Mia had just made with Oscar.

"Now we all have men to call our own," Jamie stated excitedly.

"Hey Jamie about that man you call yours. You do realize that he was in fact trying to sleep with you the other night. He was just trying to get you drunk enough that you wouldn't realize it. He is a sleaze bag!" I tell her hoping I wasn't too harsh on her.

"I know. I still love him though. He is my sleaze bag."

"Ok. Let me know if he hurts you. I will take him out!" I threaten.

We finish our dinner and head back to the apartment. My parents have both gone out and left us a note:

_Hey girls. Went out. Won't be back for a while. Need anything..DONT CALL US. Call 911._

Best parents ever.

We put in a movie for my sisters and then we get stuff ready for makeovers in the kitchen. We are laughing and squealing as we do each other's hair and nails and make-up. We used to do this all the time back in middle school and with Mia in the beginning of high school but we haven't done it in ages. It was nice.

After we finish we each look in the mirror to find out what the others did to us. I had blue nails, blue eye shadow, an overly bobby-pinned up-do and cake batter foundation on with baby doll blush marks. We all looked so ridiculous that we took pictures of ourselves and posted them on facebook. Then we went back in the living room to check on the girls and they were all fast asleep so we brought them all to bed.

"Okay, Truth or dare time!" Jamie said. "I'll go first. I pick… Mia. Truth or Dare?"

" Dare!"

"I dare you to call Oscar and tell him you like him!"

"Jamie! Why would you make her do that?" I ask disapprovingly.

"I'll do it!" Mia says with confidence. She grabs her phone and types in the numbers that he gave her earlier.

_"Hello? Who is this?"_

_ "Hi Oscar. It's me Mia. I am over at Ana's house and I just really wanted to call you."_

_ "Oh hey Mia! What's up?"_

_ "Umm.. I just wanted to let you know that I really like you and I have liked you for a long time."_

She quickly hangs up the phone and we are all thrown into a fit of giggles.

"Alright, My turn! Ana, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I always start with truth.

"Have you and Christian..you know…done..IT?"

"Yes.." I whisper blushing from head to toe.

" No way! When?" Jamie yelped.

"Tuesday night.." I said looking down at my newly painted fingernails.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mia said offensively.

"I was going to tell you tonight! I promise I was!" I pleaded.

"How was it?" Jamie asked intrigued. She already had her first time when we were sophomores. While this wasn't my first time, this was my first time doing it out of love. The way it was supposed to be. It was awesome.

"Look I really don't want to go into it with too much detail. I can barely think about it without blushing. It was really good. No more discussion! It is my turn now. Jamie, truth or dare?"

The night progressed with a few more rounds of truth or dare and a couple of chick flicks before we all passed out. Before I fell asleep I texted Christian to say goodnight.

_Night Christian. I miss sleeping in your arms. See you tomorrow._

I must of fallen asleep because I was startled when my phone buzzed on my stomach.

_Christian is a little busy right now. I will give him your message while I am laying in his arms Elaine_

OMG!

**Didn't see that coming did you? Please review and keep reading! Thanks to all my followers and reviewers. I hope you are still liking it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades**

**Sorry to leave you guys hanging! **

What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to feel about this? I don't know. I am angry. No I am disappointed. No I am hurt. No I am embarrassed. No I am angry!

I run out of my apartment and go up the elevator, run down the hallway and bang on his door. His father answers the door.

"Anastasia? What are you doing here at this hour? This is highly inappropriate!"

"I know and I am sorry. I need to see Christian. Please!"

"Christian is out right now. I thought he was with you. When we called him some girl answered the phone. We assumed it was you."

"Oh..ok..thanks..I guess I will let you go back to sleep then. Sorry for waking you up.."

As they close the door I lean up against the wall and slide to the floor. I start bawling into my hands and yell at myself for believing any man could be different from my father and those other men. My hero was turning into a villain and I was left dangling in the car half-way off the bridge.

**Sorry for such a short chapter! I really liked where this ended so I decided to leave you all in suspense for a little bit. I will be updating the other part of this chapter later today (in like 2 hours or less). Please review and keep reading! Thank you all for your support! To the reviewer that wanted her to go to his apartment.. I had already written it! Lol! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades**

**Sorry! I meant to update sooner but my friend wanted to grab breakfast after our class! I am going to give you another update later because I made you wait so long for this one!**

"Ana?" I hear someone calling my name but I refuse to look at him. "Ana, what's wrong? What happened?"

"This happened Christian!" I show him my phone and he takes it to read the message.

"OH! So she has my phone then. Oh babe you have to believe me. She is just messing with you. I left my phone at the restaurant. I just went back there to find it but it wasn't there. I was looking all over for it. I would never do that to you! I know how much that would hurt you Ana."

He pulls me up and makes me look him in the eye. How can all my anger just disappear with a single look into his perfect blue eyes? I knew he didn't cheat on me. He loves me.

"Oh Christian! I am sorry I thought you did this."

"Well you did have some pretty strong evidence to back up your theory. Looks like I am going to have to get a new phone and a new number. As for you, you should go back to your apartment and enjoy the rest of your girl's night."

He escorted me back to my parent's apartment and we said our goodnights and had our goodnight kisses. When he turns down the hallway I sigh and unlock my door. I hear yelling as soon as I enter.

" Mrs. Steele please! I don't know where Ana is! She was here when we went to sleep and then you woke us up with your screaming!" Mia cried.

"Mom what is going on?" I yell as I place myself between my mother and my two crying friends.

"I'll tell you what is going on! You are trying to ruin me in this town. You are going around with my kids and telling people I am a bad mother. I can take care of my own kids. You are my kid Anastasia and you will treat me with the respect every parent deserves. I work hard every day and I am out late every night. I think I deserve to come home to a house and know who is in it!"

" First of all, I never told anyone you were a bad mother. Maybe people are just catching on. Secondly, you can't take care of your own kids when you are out partying during the day or working at your minimum wage job that you get bored with and quit two days later and out with a new boyfriend every night. Don't forget you are pregnant mom! You need to think about the baby. I don't know how many times we have to have this same argument. Thirdly, I told you about the sleepover on Monday when you were in between your day and night job! I DON'T HAVE RESPECT FOR YOU! I just want to protect those girls in there from you!" I yell pointing into my sisters' room.

"Tell your friends to get out of this apartment and go to your room Anastasia! I am going to beat the living day lights out of you for talking to me like that!"

"Guys, you better go. I don't want you to see this.." I said knowing I would not let this woman lay a hand on me.

"Are you sure Ana? We can stay." Jamie whispered with unconvincing confidence.

"Go home guys. I will be ok."

They grabbed their things and ran out the door. I turned to face my mother and found her passed out on the couch. I knew it.

I text the girls:

_Freak passed out right after you guys left. She won't remember anything tomorrow morning let alone what she said she was going to do._

_Jamie: I have seen your mom before and I hate to say it but that was not her worst. I don't know who she is kidding being the head of the PTO and the country club president. Everyone knows about her and your dad. Where is he btw?_

_Ana: I know right! IDK where dad is.. He was pretty mad when he found out about mom. Maybe he went to knock somebody up so they would be even._

_Mia: That was scary. Glad you are safe for now. You need to get out of there girl! Graduation can't come soon enough for you._

A few weeks have gone by and I have barely seen or spoken to my parents. Christian got a new phone and a new number. I messed with Elaine's head before I deleted his old number:

_Hey Christian I know you are with Elaine now but I just wanted to tell you that I saw what you did with her best friend behind the bleachers. If you don't stop I may have to tell her. Oops! Sorry Elaine! _

_P.S. Christian is mine!_

Mia is now officially dating Oscar and Jamie is officially broken up with her sleaze bag. Nothing too exciting is going on at school. Prom is coming up soon and I have to go shopping with Mia and Jamie for dresses tomorrow night.

When I get home from school I get the girls a snack and run to the bathroom. As I am washing my hands I notice a package on the counter. It is a package of kotex. It is running kind of low so I make a mental note to pick up a new package before my period starts…wait. Today is the 14th…one two three four five six..oh I am going to be sick.

**I know there are a few of these stories out there but I am excited about where this is headed. Please review and keep reading. We still have a long way to go.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades**

I can't be..I just can't be…Only once! No! No! NO!

I need to find out for sure..

I am about to call Christian to ask him to watch my sisters while I run out to the store but my dad comes home.

"Hey can you take a few minutes and actually watch your daughters Dad. I have to run to the store real quick for dinner."

"Why don't you take the brats with you? I have plans."

"They aren't brats and I am just going to be gone 5 !"

"Fine.. Hurry up! Get me some cigarettes while you are out!"

I grab my purse and run out of the house. Panic rising in my chest. What am I going to do if I am? What are we going to do? Can I do this? I had plans..we had plans..he has plans…

I get to the drug store and grab a test and buy some cigarettes for my dad. You should have seen the looks I got at the checkout. Then I sprint back to my apartment. As I am running to the elevator I feel tears threatening to erupt. I put my head down and try to suppress them. While I am looking down I bump into someone and my bag goes flying.

I look up to see Christian and his dad standing in front of me. I have fallen to the ground from the impact and am now frantically searching for my bag praying nothing has fallen out. Christian grabs my hand and pulls me up, my bag in his hand. Without looking inside, he hands me back my bag and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hey Ana! Are you ok?" Christian asks with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah I am fine. I have to hurry up and go. My dad is watching the girls." I explain as I rush past and make my way to the elevators. I am lucky enough to make it there right when someone was getting off so I lunge inside and press my floor and the door closes.

When I get to my apartment I find my dad has left already. Great! Can't even watch his own kids for five freakin' minutes.

I go to find my sisters who are playing in their room. I ask if they are ok and then make my way to the bathroom. I empty the contents of the box. How did I get to this point? 18 and taking a pregnancy test? I never thought I would be one of those girls. I wanted a career before kids. Heck, I wanted to be married before kids. I know that is old fashioned now days but I wanted someone to share all the joys and sorrow kids bring. I wanted my kids to have both parents. I admire those women and those men who do it on their own. Before I get worked up I guess I should pee on this stick and go from there.

*BUZZ* My phone buzzes as I am waiting for the timer to go off to see my future.

_Baby, are you ok? You seemed stressed in the lobby. You know you can tell me anything. _

- _Your concerned and listening boyfriend_

_I'm fine Christian. I was just in a hurry. It didn't matter anyway. My dad left the girls alone after all. They are fine though. Sorry if I worried you. _

- _Your apologetic and loving girlfriend_

My timer goes off and I grab the stick and close my eyes. This is it…

_Hey do you want to grab dinner with me Friday night? I know we have prom on Saturday but I am dying to spend some actual alone time with you and I know you are going shopping tomorrow night with Jamie and Mia. _

_ -your eager and lonely boyfriend_

_Sure. Sounds good. _

_ -your equally as lonely girlfriend_

I have something very important to tell him.. I guess I will tell him Friday.

**What is she going to tell him? keep reading and keep reviewing.. Going to try and incorporate more Christian and Ana in the next chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades**

Christian's POV

I was worried after I saw Ana in the lobby so I decided to text her. She said she is fine. God I miss her so much. Even though I just saw her at school today I miss her. It's like I am not a whole person unless we are together. I can't imagine my life with her. This is why I want to see her on Friday! I have a surprise for her. I am going to ask her hand in marriage. I know we are young and we haven't experienced life to the fullest yet but I want to experience it with Ana. I have been thinking about this for a long time. That was why I was so shocked when she mentioned marriage the other day. I thought she knew about the ring I had just purchased. The purchase I kept from my parents. They would never approve.

I don't know why they don't understand how much I love her and can't live without her. I have tried to picture myself with other girls but I am thoroughly repulsed by the idea of being with anyone but her. With everything we have been through our love is stronger that most people who are married or getting married.

I am going out with my dad to the batting cages today. I know he is going to be doing 1 of 2 things the whole time we are there. He will either be correcting and complaining about everything I do or he will be hounding me to make a decision on what college I am going to go to.

I know I should have made a decision by now but I wanted to find a few things out first. I wanted to see if I could get Ana into anywhere I went and if they had married housing. I know she is worried about her sisters even though she hasn't said anything. I want to go somewhere close so we can come back and visit often but far enough away that it can give Ana the escape she deserves. I have actually decided what college I am choosing. It was one Ana actually applied and was accepted to. It wasn't the best college that offered me a scholarship but I didn't care. I just wanted to be with my Ana. My Ana. I am going to wait until after graduation next month before I tell my parents.

The next day I am anxiously awaiting the love of my life to come to school. When I see her approaching my breath hitches at the beauty before me. She has never seen herself as a beautiful girl. Making her see this will become my life's mission. I have to fight every urge in body that is crying out for me to take her and run away. Run away so it can just be me and her forever. Instead, I walk up to meet her and take her hand in mine and kiss her knuckles. She exhales and blushes. I love how much I affect her and her blush gives her the most beautiful color on her bare face.

I continue holding her hand in mine as we walk inside the school. I walk her to her locker and wait while she gets her books out. She doesn't say anything to me and I just stare at her content with the silence. After she is done I walk with her to my locker while I get my books. As we are walking to her first class I pull her in for a hug, succumbing to my urge to have her in my arms. She holds me close not wanting to let go and then all too quickly she releases me and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. Then she looks into my eyes one last time and then she disappears into her classroom. When her eyes touched mine I saw a look I have never seen on her before. She looked scared and confused at the same time. What is wrong with my Ana? I turn and head toward my first class of the day eager to see her again.

Ana's POV:

I quickly find my seat after leaving Christian in the hallway. Ugh! This is too hard. I don't want to keep this from him. He has a right to know. I want him to know.

Jamie is snapping her fingers at me to pull me away from my thoughts.

"Ana? Earth to Ana!"

"What? Oh hi Jamie. How are you?"

"ME? I'm fine. A better question is how are you? What is up?"

"Nothing, I am fine. Just missing Christian and getting sad about graduation." I only somewhat lied. I was far from fine but I was missing Christian and I was getting sad about graduation. I still haven't decided what college I am going to. I was only accepted to a few schools so I didn't have a tough of a decision as Christian but I was dragging my heels at accepting. Part of me wanted to go far away with Christian and never look back but I knew that could never happen. I guess it is a good thing I didn't accept yet. I guess I will take a year off of school now.

"Ms. Steele..you are wanted in the main office," said. I didn't notice that someone had come in and delivered him a note that he was now reading from.

I got to my feet and started walking to the door. Behind me I heard my classmates going "oooo" and "she is in trouble!" My heartbeat was speeding up as I walked toward the office. All of a sudden someone grabbed me and covered my mouth so I couldn't scream before pulling me into an empty classroom.

**Please keep reading and reviewing. Who do you think it is? Elaine? Someone from her past? Mia? Christian? A new character? Thank you so much for your support guys!xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades**

My heart is pounding in my chest and I am going through every self-defense move we learned in gym last year. As I look around me (looking for something to use as a weapon) my heart melts.

Christian! My Christian! He has two desks pushed together (facing each other) with a chocolate chip muffin (my favorite) on one desk and a banana nut muffin (his favorite) on one. He also has a fruit bowl in the middle along with an ipod and speakers to the side.

"Christian.. How did you..when did you?" I ask suddenly wondering how there was an empty classroom.

"I know you have been having a bad couple of days and I just wanted you to forget everything for a little bit and have breakfast with me. I also know you are not excited about spending your night shopping. If you want to talk about what has been bothering you, I am all ears. If you want to just eat and talk about something else to put your mind at ease that is fine too. I love you Ana and I want to take care of you."

"But how did you get an empty classroom?.. Did you write the note to get me out of class?"

"I paid one of the teachers who was on her plan period to go to the library. It was surprisingly easier than I thought. They really need to pay teachers more. Yeah I wrote the note too. I got one of my teammates to deliver it to Mr. Roth. Now please come and eat Baby. Let me help you."

"Oh Christian! I love you soo much and I love that you want to take care of me…" should I just tell him now? What will he say? Will he hate me? Will he think I did it on purpose? Will he be happy? "nothing is bothering me. I have just been having problems with my parents. My mom is not taking care of herself and my dad is never home anymore because he can't stand to see her."

" I still can't believe your mom is pregnant." He says obviously disgusted at the idea.

"I know right!" I said biting a chunk out of my muffin. He stares at me and quirks up an eyebrow at how I am attacking the muffin. I set down the muffin and look at my hands in my lap and blush. He just chuckles and says he is glad I am eating.

"I have another surprise for you! I was listening to the radio the other day and I heard this song that fits perfectly with how I feel about you Ana." Christian says as he grabs his ipod and plugs in the speakers. "May I have this dance?"

I put my hand in his and he pulls me in for a hug before we start to sway to the song. He is playing "I'll be There" by the Jackson 5. He has no idea how much I needed this song. Tears started to come to my eyes and rolled down my cheek. He wiped them away and to my surprise he started to sing along with the song as he whispers in my ear. My head rested on his chest and I felt safe and content.

After this nice break from my day we have to go back to reality. I head off to algebra 2 and he goes to his gym class. He keeps texting me and telling me that he can't wait to see me at lunch. I am glad I decided to wait until Friday to tell him. If he was upset I would have ruined his whole day not to mention the rest of his life. If he was glad I know I would be subjected to his overprotective tendencies and 2,000 questions.

At lunch I finalize the plans for the evening with Mia and Jamie. We decide to go to the dress shop at the mall, the wedding dress store, and the dress shop on Main Street before we stop for dinner and then go look for accessories. This is going to be a long night.

We have decided to drive to the apartment after I pick up my sisters and then I will drive everyone. We are taking my sisters with us. This should be fun. As I am walking to my car I notice a black car following closely behind me. I turn and see the driver for the first time. It is Christian's dad. He points his finger at me and gestures for me to come over. I look around me shocked that he is talking to me and then walk over. I still have a little bit of time before I have to pick up my sisters so I decide I can talk to him.

"Get in Anastasia." He commands.

"Um. I have to pick up my sisters Mr. Grey in like 15 minutes. Can we talk later?" I ask

"No we can't do this later. I need to talk to you now! This won't be long."

"Oh….um…ok?" I climb into the passenger side of his car and he drives us down the street and parks in a gas station parking lot. He takes a deep breath and turns to me.

"You are pregnant aren't you Anastasia," He states matter-of-factly.

"Wha..umm…what are you talking about Mr. Grey?" Oh my gosh! How does he know? I haven't said anything to anyone.

"Don't play dumb with me girl! I know someone who saw you buying the test at the store. I thought it was for your mother but then I found out she was pregnant already and from the way you were acting the other day in the lobby. You are pregnant aren't you!" He shouted.

"Yes.." I said weakly.

"That is what I thought. Do you want to ruin my son's life Anastasia? Did you do this on purpose?" He accuses.

"No! I never wanted this right now! I would never! I don't want to ruin anyone's life !" I defend

"Then you can't tell him Anastasia! He will give up all I he has worked so hard for and then he will regret you forever. I want you to break up with him. The sooner the better. If you breakup with him I will pay you child support once a month starting this month. Here is your first check. Think of it as a security deposit Anastasia. This could really help you and your sisters and your baby. It's either this or get rid of it!"

"I won't do it! I can't! He has a right to know this child Mr. Grey!" I say trying to convince myself that what I was doing was the right. I can't deny that the money will help with the baby. Break up with Christian? I can't! But is his dad right? Will he hate me? Resent me?

"Just think about it Anastasia." He turned the car back on and drove us back to the school parking lot.

I jumped out and ran to my car. Then I went to go get my sisters.

**Alright..since it is now officially out that she is in fact pregnant, I just want to say that I don't know the exact timeline of when they are able to tell with a test or when you can see it on an ultrasound. It happened the night he came over and had mac and cheese. Sorry again if my timeline is off. Stay with me lol…Hope you guys don't hate me for making her pregnant!**

**Christian is a little less temperamental in my story..he doesn't have a dark past..**

**Please keep reading and reviewing! I appreciate all of you! Should she break up with him or stay with him? **


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades**

**Sorry it took me soo long to update today! I was running around between my classes and voting and when I actually could update I didn't have my computer with me..will be updating again in about 3 hours-ish.. have to go to a meeting...sorry guys!**

" What about this one?" Jamie asked me and Mia while holding a floor length pink dress.

"Oh my gosh! Love it!" Mia shouts.

"It's really pretty Jamie.." I say trying to fake enthusiasm.

"Okay I will try it on!" Jamie shrieks. "You guys are going to have to try on dresses to you know! I mean I don't even have a date!"

"I am going to go look around for some dresses to try on," Mia said to me. .

"Ok..I will be there in a minute."

I tried to clear my head and have fun but I couldn't stop thinking about his dad or what I should tell Christian. I would love to tell my friends. They would know what to do. I can't though. If I tell anyone, I have to tell Christian first. I also didn't want to ruin their day or risk my sisters hearing and saying something at home. I get up to go look at the dresses.

"Annie! You should try this one on!" Elizabeth yells. She is showing me a bright pink dress with tulle coming out from the waist. " It's a princess dress!"

"Okay Lizzy. I will try it on." I grab the dress from her and head to the fitting room. I pull the dress on over my head and don't even bother to look in the mirror. I head out of the room to show my sisters and Jamie and Mia.

"Annie! You look like a princess!" Brielle exclaims.

"Oh my gosh Ana! You are stunning! You have to get that dress! Christian won't be able to keep his hands off you!" Jamie exclaims as she is stepping out of the dressing room in a floor length black dress with silver elbow length gloves.

" Me? Look at you! Gorgeous!" I tell her while rolling my eyes at her comment. (I think that is why I am in this mess in the first place)

"Jammie (what she calls Jamie) you look like a movie star!" Sophie said.

Mia followed us by stepping out in a midnight blue knee length dress with multiple layers of silver tulle underneath.

"I think we have all found our dresses! It is time to say yes to the dress!" Jamie declares and we all fall into giggles.

After dinner and accessory shopping I drive Mia and Jamie home and carry my sisters into the apartment and put them to bed.

While I am waiting for sleep to take me I struggled with my decision. My life was about to take a major turn. I was in control of how it will go but for just this once I wanted to give control to someone else. I want to let someone else decide what I am going to do. I text Christian goodnight and close my eyes for dreamland.

" Get up! Anastasia! Get up!" I hear and think it is from my dream. I am suddenly corrected when I get a swift fist in my face.

"WTH Dad?" I scream as I sit up in my bed.

"Don't even start with me Anastasia! Mr. Grey called me and told me your little secret!" He then proceeds to kick me in my side. "You think you are going to have a baby and ruin our lives? I don't think so! I will kick that baby out of you if I have to!" He screamed.

"No! Please stop Dad! Please!" I cry as I am grip my non-existent belly trying to protect this little baby growing inside me. At this moment I know I won't get rid of it. I know I love this baby already. I know I have to get out.

I push my dad off of me with as much strength as I can muster and he falls to the floor. I run out of the room and grab a chair to block him in so he can't get out and hurt my sisters. I run to the elevators and I run to my car.

I drive my car to the hospital and am being checked in the emergency room.

"So what seems to be the problem?" The Doctor asked.

" I got some abdominal injuries and I am pregnant. I just wanted to make sure that my baby is ok. Please I just want to make sure my baby is ok! Oh god! I just started bleeding a little…Please let my baby be ok!" I plead.

"Alright well, let's get an ultrasound set up and see what the damage is."

**What will Ana decide? Will she have to decide? Please review and keep reading! I thank you all for your support! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades**

The doctor sets up the ultrasound and he puts the jelly on my stomach. I am far enough along that he can see that the baby is fine and he gives me my first sonogram (**AGAIN MY TIMING MIGHT BE OFF BUT IT HELPS WITH THE STORY) ** When I leave the hospital I sit in my car and stare at my sonogram. I can feel tears well up in my eyes. UGH! What am I going to do?

After I am all cried out I start my car and drive back home. I find my dad has left after breaking down the door. Great! I quickly go check on my sisters. Elizabeth is awake.

"Hey Lizzie! Did Dad come in here?"

"No I heard banging at your door so I got up and locked our door after I saw you leaving."

"Good girl. Sorry I left it was an emergency."

"It's ok. Is your baby ok?" She asks.

"How did you know?" I ask shocked that she just said that.

" I heard dad yelling at you. I can't wait to meet your's and Christian's baby! You are going to be a great mom Annie! You already are one to us."

I tear up at this and can't believe this was coming from my 8 year old sister. I also can't believe that she is telling me exactly what I have needed to hear since I found out. I give her a hug and tuck her in to bed. I go back to my room and I am restless for the rest of the night.

Christian's POV:

I can't sleep. I am too anxious for tomorrow. At this time tomorrow, I am going to be engaged to Ana Steele! What if she says no? I would like to think that I know what her answer would be.. I would think it would be yes. I hope it is a yes! If she says no tomorrow…if she says no..ugh! NO! I can't even think about it…if she says no I will be a shell of a man. Could I still be with her if she said no? I would like to think I would but I know deep down that I would always be questioning why she said no. If she wanted to wait to get married that is fine! I just want everyone to know that she is taken! This ring will do that! But if she says no because she feels she isn't sure about us.. I don't know how I could come back from that. But she won't say no.. She will say Yes and I will be the happiest man in the world!

I take the ring box out from my end table and sit it in the middle of my bed in front of me. Such a promise this little piece of metal holds. To be together forever. I can't wait for forever to come!

I lean back onto the headboard and close my eyes. I imagine me getting down on one knee tomorrow night and her face will be shocked but filled with joy. Maybe a tear will stream down her face. The whole restaurant will be watching and waiting for her response. She will slowly nod her head and I will delicately place the ring (that sits in front of me now) on her finger. The surrounding audience will applaud and I will pull her in for a long embrace. With that I drift off and dream of our forever.

I wake up in the morning and feel like a new man. Today is the day! I jump out of bed and grab my clothes that I laid out the night before. I am going to wear the sweater that Ana always likes on me and the jeans that she can't resist. Today is all about her.

Ana's POV:

I wake up, Friday morning, exhausted. I barely got three hours of sleep last night. I roll out of bed and grab my baggy blue sweatshirt and yoga pants and head to the bathroom. Should I even bother going to school today? I am not going to be any good to anyone today.

Christian's POV:

I run to the bathroom and take a quick shower. As I am changing into my clothes for the day, I happen to glance at myself in the mirror. I didn't realize I was smiling until now. I can't seem to rid my face of this mega-watt smile. I just shrug at myself in the mirror and continue changing and then brush my teeth and dry my hair. When I exit the bathroom I put my shoes on and grab my backpack and head for breakfast downstairs. I eat a quick bowl of yogurt and granola the cook put together for me and I headed out the door. Looks like I am going to be early today. Great! That gives me more time to practice tonight!

Ana's POV:

When I enter the bathroom I don't even want to look in mirror. I know that whatever repercussions there are from last night, they are not going to be pretty. I can feel my face and side ache when I peel my t-shirt off and pull on my sweatshirt. I can't put it off any longer. I glance at myself in the mirror and am horrified by the face staring back at me. I have a black eye and a bruised cheek. My bottom lip is swollen and looks like it was bleeding at some point. I shrug at myself knowing that there is nothing I can do about it now. I try to cover it up with layers of foundation and am surprised by how much is covered up. You can still see my lip and a little discoloration around the eye but I can write that off to something else. I exit the bathroom and go to wake up my sisters to get them ready for the day. By the time they are dressed, ready, and fed we are running late. Great!

Christian's POV:

I arrive at school and quickly go to claim Ana's favorite morning spot. I sit for about 15 minutes going over the plans for tonight and anxiously awaiting Ana's arrival. She is usual right on time but I guess she is running late this morning. I hope everything is ok! Before I have a chance to text her, my friend Tim comes up and tells me about how he is going to one of the colleges I got accepted to. He was bragging about all the fun he is going to have there and how I will be stuck at the smaller school I chose. I told Tim what school I chose because he has been my best 'guy' friend since first grade. It is going to suck not seeing him next year but I will have Ana. I fake regret for my choice and we fist bump and he heads off to class. I look at my phone to see if I have any messages but I notice the time instead. I guess I need to head to first period now. As I get up from my spot I see my beautiful girlfriend standing behind me. First period can wait a few minutes.

Ana's POV:

I finally get the girls out the door and to school. However, this was after I got grape juice spilled all over my blue sweatshirt and had to go back home to get another sweatshirt. This morning is just perfect. As I am rushing to school I realize I have about 5 minutes before the bell rings for first period so I take a deep breath and try to recollect myself. I find a parking space and start walking up to the school. I see Christian talking with one of his best friends, Tim, and I am about to join their conversation until I overhear parts of it. I scoot a little closer without interrupting so I can hear. *Gasp* Christian has picked what school he is going to.. Why hasn't he told me? Maybe he was planning on telling me tonight…What is he saying? He regrets that he is going to this school? He wants to go to school with Tim? Why did he pick that school then? For me? It was one of the only schools I got into…he had to be doing it for me.. but if he regrets it soo much.. I don't want him to miss out on something because of me.. I can't do that to him…I can't do that to myself. I can't live with that guilt. I have to tell him to go to Tim's school. I have to tell him tonight. I am apparently telling him a lot of things tonight. Aren't I? Tim leaves and Christian gets up. He glances back at me and I can't help but notice his giant smile. He is wearing my favorite sweater and the pants I love. The bell rings for first period but I figure it can wait a few minutes.

**Sorry it jumped around a little bit..hope it wasn't too confusing.. keep reviewing and please keep reading.. thank you so much for all your support! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades. Can't sleep so decided to post early this morning..**

Christian's POV:

I walk over to meet Ana and greet her. She compliments my outfit (like I knew she would). When I pull her chin up and look into her eyes I am immediately concerned. I see bruising around her eye and her bottom lip is puffy. What happened to my Ana? I apparently show concern in my eyes and she quickly tells me she fell. It is a likely story considering her clumsiness but something about these marks doesn't sit right. My suspicions are heightened when she winces as I go to embrace her. I don't ask her this time but rather grab her hand and walk into the school. I don't want to ruin this day, however I resolve to ask her about it tomorrow. If her parents did this..so help me! I look over at Ana and see her go from a shy smile to a frown instantly. When I finally have to part with her I notice determination in her eyes and wonder what is going on inside that head of hers that has made her have so many faces today. (almost 50 of them lol)

Ana's POV:

When Christian comes toward me I immediately let him know how much I love his outfit. His mega-watt smile gets impossibly brighter. He grabs my chin and his eyes become immediately concerned. I am brought back to my night last night. During my morning drive to school I came up with a plausible story. I tell him I fell but I don't know if he believed me but he doesn't push me any further on the matter. He then pulls me in for a hug. Ugh! My side screams in pain! I manage to control the pain to a mere wince. He grabs my hand and we walk into school. The memory of last night reminds me of the gift I was given by the doctors. The sonogram of my baby. Our baby. I feel a small smile appear on my face. He wants more..he deserves more I think to myself and instantly frown… During the quick walk to our class I know what I am going to do. I am determined now…

Christian's POV:

I can't concentrate in any of my classes today. I am anxious about tonight and am worried about Ana. Thank goodness it is the end of the school year. We are just reviewing stuff we have learned so far to prepare for finals in a couple weeks. My Spanish teacher decided to review/have a free day since prom is tomorrow. I find myself daydreaming in the middle of an intense dodgeball game in gym and get a dodgeball to the side of my head. I go to the nurse and she gives me an ice pack for the pain and then I am off to my last class before lunch. This day is not what I was expecting but I am hoping that tonight ends up better than expected.

Ana's POV:

Knowing what I am going to do seems to have lifted the dark cloud that has been hanging over my head since I saw the plus sign. I am able to concentrate in my classes and converse with Jamie. She is so excited about prom and I don't blame her! She was telling me about this guy from her history class that asked her to prom so she had a date after all. It seems everyone's spirits have improved today. Now don't get me wrong, I am not jumping for joy with my decision (whatever I decided) because I know it will be hard. I am just relieved to have clarity and a moment of peace. I am able to comprehend stuff that I couldn't when we learned about it the first time in Algebra 2 (since today is review day) and I head off to my last class before lunch feeling confident about how I will do on my finals. I did not expect my day to have taken such a turn. I just hope I make it out of tonight alive.

**Sorry to leave you like this.. I will update soon! Please keep reading and reviewing…I am going to try and leave you without a cliffhanger for the next few chapters..it is just too tempting sometimes so I apologize in advance..lol.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades**

**I am writing this chapter with a severe case of insomnia.. I hope it makes sense..lol..too anxious to sleep…**

Christian's POV:

The rest of the day passes slowly; the only bright spot being lunch. Ana was particularly flirty and attentive today. This was really unlike her but I am not complaining. With my mood renewed I finish out the rest of my day and go home to prepare for tonight.

Ana's POV:

The rest of the day goes by quickly. I don't want to talk about lunch. After school I go pick up my sisters and check to make sure it is still ok to drop them off at Jamie's house. I then go get ready for tonight.

Christian's POV:

I put on my best pair of pants and nice belt/shoes. I put on a red button down shirt and leave the top button opened. I grab the ring box and head out the door to pick up Ana.

Ana's POV:

I am not quite sure what I am supposed to wear tonight…I start with a nice sweater and a pair of fancy pants but I instantly hate it. I then try on a button down top with the same dress pants and again I don't like… I settle on a loose fitting wrap dress and a pair of heels. I get the girls and their stuff and wait in the living room for Christian.

Christian's POV:

I knock on the door and am greeted by a stunning beauty and four little beauties. I escort all five of them to Jamie's house and then I take Ana to my car. I am so excited I can't speak. .

Ana's POV:

We drop the girls off and I give Jamie a hug good-bye. How my life will be different next time I see her. I head to Christian's car and am immediately aware that he isn't talking. I try to break the ice but I can't think of what to say. I am so nervous I can't speak.

Christian's POV:

We arrive at the restaurant and give the hostess our reservation name. We are then escorted to our table and are served a glass of water each. My foot is bouncing up and down and my knee keeps hitting the table. I apologize to Ana. I am such a mess. All I can feel is this box in my jacket pocket. Our waitress comes and takes our food and drink order. Should I do it now or should I wait until after we eat? Wait!

Ana's POV:

We arrive at the restaurant. It is the same restaurant we went to on our first official date. Our hostess takes us to our table and tries to grab Christian's attention. He doesn't look at her. He is so nervous. Why is he nervous? This is so unlike him.. Did his dad tell him something? No he wouldn't do that.. I am interrupted by the waitress coming to take our food and drink. I am not that hungry but I order some grilled chicken and mashed potatoes. Christian got a steak and steamed vegetables. Should I do it now or should I wait until after we eat? Wait!

Christian's POV:

We eat in relative silence. I scarf down my steak and vegetables. I look over at Ana and she is absent-mindedly picking at her chicken. Her mood seems to have decreased since this evening started. Should I do it now? Maybe it would lift her spirits! I need to do this now.

Ana's POV:

We eat in complete silence. I am mulling over how I am going to do this… what am I going to say.. how can I do this? When should I do this? Christian is done with his steak and I have barely had any of my chicken. I am not hungry. I need to do this now.

"Ana" " Christian" we say at the same time.

"Oh! You go first Ana. Please." Christian says.

"Christian, I have something to tell you and I don't want to…(I start to cry)…but I know I have to Christian!" I whisper. "Christian..Chris…Christian I.."

"Just say it Ana! I can't stand to see you cry!" He pleads.

"Christian…(I take a deep steadying breath)…Christian I have to break up with you.." I state (it sounded more like a question)

"What? Ana No! No! What? What? Why? Tell me what I did Ana! What did I do? How can I fix this! Please just give me a chance Ana! I can't…I can't…you are my life Ana.." He yells, not caring who is staring at us.

"You didn't do anything Christian! This is me.. it is all me.. I am not good for you anymore Christian.. you shouldn't be with me. You need to move on.." I cry.

"You are perfect for me Ana.. I can't move on. I won't! This better not be about college because Ana I have that all worked out…listen…" He starts..

"No Christian this isn't about college. This is something that I should have done a long time ago but I was selfish.." I cry.. "I hope you can forgive me one day Christian! I will always love you!" With that I get up and run out of the restaurant. He doesn't come after me so I just run the 15 blocks to the apartment.

Christian's POV:

WHAT JUST HAPPENED? My heart has been ripped out! I can't move.. I sit there for the rest of the night until one of the employees tells me it's time to close the place. I get up and walk out.. I leave my car and decide to walk home.. How do I go on?

Ana's POV:

I go up the elevator and walk down the hall. I bang on the door and am greeted with a smile from the devil while I am dying inside. How do I go on?

**I know this is a terrible chapter! I almost cried writing it. Why did she decide to break up with him? Was it for the money or was it out of love?**

**I know you all hate me now…I got so many reviews begging me to keep them together..please stay with me..you will be rewarded…I PROMISE! (Maybe not the way you think…)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades..I have a lot of people hating Christian's dad.. I totally agree.. however, do you think he did it out of love for his son.. He is offering to pay child support…This is your last update today.. You guys have caught up with my writing! I need to write 3+ chapters tonight to give you three updates a day… Hope you are still enjoying…Sorry again lol!**

"Hello Anastasia.I take it from your face you broke it off with Christian." Christian's father said with a sly smile on his face.

"Don't you dare say his name! You don't deserve to be his father! How dare you try to pay me off to keep something from your son. I broke up with him. I didn't do it for you . I did it for him. He wants to go to a big school that I couldn't get into. I set him free. It was the hardest thing I have ever done. I just wanted to let you know, I did it because it was the right thing to do not because of the money. I don't want your money Mr. Grey. I appreciate your offer to help your grandchild but I refuse to accept your offer to pay off your son's child to disappear! I am not going to keep this child from him forever. I want him to have a life first. He deserves it." I shout as I am about to break down in tears.

I run down the hallway and make it to the elevator before I collapse on the floor and cry. When I reach my floor I collect myself and head to my apartment. When I open the door I find both my parents sitting in the living room. I can hear my sisters crying in their room. What happened! If they hurt them!

"What is going on?!" I yell at my parents.

"I told your mother about your baby and we have decided to kick you out Anastasia. We can't stand to look at you anymore." My father states calmly.

" Fine! But what did you do to them? Why are they crying?" I say pushing my own problems aside.

"They are going with you! If you want to be a mother at 18, you can start now!" My mom said.

"I was always their mother!" I run into my sisters' room and see all of them packing up their stuff.

"Annie why don't mommy and daddy like us anymore?" Brielle asked.

"Shut up Brielle! Who cares about them! What are we going to do Annie?" Elizabeth asked.

"First off we are going to get the heck out of here.. Then we are going to apologize to your sister for telling her to shut up! Then we are going to stay at a hotel tonight and figure out what to do in the morning." I state with no confidence to back up my plan.

"Annie I want to go! I don't want to be home anymore." Sophie states why she hugs her doll.

"We will leave in a minute Soph. Let me grab a few of my things and I will comeback for you guys."

I walk to my room and can't believe what has become of my night. I lose my boyfriend (no! I lose the love of my life!) and now I lose my house after turning down a check that could buy me a new apartment. I didn't take it because it wasn't right then. I still wouldn't take it. It still is not the right thing to do. I grab a few things that Christian had given me over the years and as I touch each one and set it in my suitcase, I flashback to the past:

A Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal-Christian bought this for me when we were 8..

_We were lying on the floor in my room asking each other random questions._

_"What would you rather eat? Dog food or baby poop?" Christian asks. We both break out into laughter. _

_"Dog food. You know what is in dog food.." I state with a serious face. I try to suppress my giggles but fail and burst out laughing._

_"haha.. what is your favorite brand of potato chip?" I ask._

_"Hahahaha! What kind of question is that? I don't know… I guess Cheetos..no Doritos! I love those!" Christian shouts. "What is your favorite Disney character?"_

_"Pooh! I love Winnie the Pooh!" I yell._

_"Why?" He asks with all seriousness. _

_"I have always loved him. He loves unconditionally and doesn't need to get anything in return in order to love somebody. He stands up for his friends and protects them. He reminds me of you.." I state and I blush immediately._

_"Me? Thanks Annie.. I will always stand up for you and protect you! I love you Annie." I glance up at him and give him a shy smile. He leans in and gives me a quick peck on my lips. My first kiss._

_"Why did you do that?" I ask._

_"Didn't you hear me Annie! I love you! My nanny says you kiss the people you love." Christian states._

_-a few weeks later we are back in my room-_

_"Hey Annie! I got a surprise for you!" Christian exclaims._

_"What is it? What is it?! Let me see! Let me see!" I squeal._

_"First you have to close your eyes and hold out your hand." He commands. I quickly obey._

_"Alright! Give it to me!" I beg. I feel something soft brush against my palms and then Christian lets go of his surprise and I feel the soft plush item in my hands. _

_"Open!" Christian demands._

_I look down and see a plush Winnie the Pooh in my hand. However instead of Pooh it said Christian on his shirt. I loved it._

_"This way I will always be there to protect you Ana!" He promises as he pulls a small plush out from a bag that was sitting on the floor._

_"And I have this so I can always have you to protect." He said._

_I look down and see a Piglet stuffed animal with the name Ana sewn on it. (What 8 year old would do this? Only Christian)I lean over and give him a peck on the lips._

_"What was that for?" He asks with a smile on his face._

_"I love you.. someone once told me that you kiss the people you love."_

A signed T-shirt we got on our first date:

_After dinner Christian grabs my hand and walks with me outside._

_"I have another surprise for you Ana." He announces. "But you have to put this on first." He states as he pulls a blindfold out of his back pocket. _

_He turns me around and ties the blindfold around my head. I am so excited and so nervous. I have been blindfolded before. However before I can dwell on my past life, Christian whispers in my ear._

_"Trust me Ana. I love you!" _

_"I love you too!" I whisper back trying to look at him without being able to see his face. _

_Christian leads me to his car and gently helps me in and straps me in. We drive for what seems like hours. The anticipation is killing me. All of a sudden I hear a bunch of people screaming._

_"Christian..Christian where are we?" I ask nervously._

_"Haha! Don't worry babe you will know soon enough." He says reassuringly. _

_A few moments later the car stops and Christian steps out of the car. I can hear him talking to someone and a then my door opens. Christian unbuckles my seatbelt and helps me out of the car._

_"Okay Ana. We are here. You have to leave your blindfold on for a little while longer. I promise to keep you safe." Christian whispers in my ear._

_I just nod and am led by Christian through a large group of people. We walk forever. Then all of a sudden we stop. Christian takes my blindfold off and before I can see where we are he takes my face in his hands and kisses me. While we are kissing I can hear a guitar start playing in front of us. As we pull away I look up and am shocked. _

_We are sitting front row of a concert for my favorite singer. I can't believe it! I start screaming with the rest of the crowd and Christian just looks at me and smiles. I give him a big hug. _

_I sing-along to my favorite songs and memorize the new ones. Christian gets up and goes to the bathroom. When he comes back he has bought me a shirt and a bag of cotton candy (my favorite)._

_"This way you can always remember." He says as he hands it to me. _

_"Like I could ever forget! This is the best day of my life Christian! Thank you!" I yell._

_"Oh I'm not done yet."He yells back._

_The concert ends with one of my favorite songs. I was surprised that she sang that song since it was from a long time ago and she was singing her newer songs tonight. _

_Christian turns to me and says, "I have to put the blindfold back on you Ana. It won't be on for nearly as long. I promise."_

_Before he puts it on I am feeling cold in my tank top so I pull the t-shirt he bought on and turn around._

_"Are you cold?" Christian asks._

_"A little." I reply._

_He takes off his jacket and drapes it over my shoulders. Then he ties the blindfold around my head and then takes my hand yet again. A couple a minutes, and a few near death falls later, we stop. Christian pulls the blindfold off and we are backstage. Not only are we backstage but we are in front of my favorite singer's dressing room. Christian knocks on the door._

_"Christian what are you doing? We can't be back here. We definitely can't knock on her door." I whisper while trying to back away from the door. _

_"Ana it's fine. Trust me!" He says as he pulls me closer to him._

_"You are saying that a lot lately." As I respond the door opens and there she is._

_"Hey guys come on in."She calls as she heads back into the room. _

_I can't believe I am in her dressing room._

_"So Ana how did you like my concert?"_

_"It was amazing. I loved everything. Especially your last song, it is my favorite." I reply shyly._

_"I know. That is why I sang it." She replies._

_"I think I am going to go look around backstage. I will be right back." Christian says as he stands and heads for the door. Soon it is just the two of us. _

_"How did you know?" I ask._

_"Christian came up to me at my last concert and told me that he would be taking someone very special with him out for a first date tonight and he would pay me to play her favorite song. I told him I would do it without pay but he wanted to pay me." She explains._

_"Do…Do you guys know each other?" I ask suddenly sizing up my competition._

_"No, Christian just came up to me a week ago. I had no idea who he was. We have been finalizing the plans for you two over the phone a few times. Trust me I am no competition. He is in love with you!" She proclaims._

_"I know." _

_A little while later, we have discussed anything and everything, Christian comes back and announces that we had to get back. _

_"Thanks for everything… Can you sign my shirt?" I ask and feel like such a loser for asking._

_"Sure no problem. Come over here…" She calls and signs my shirt. _

_Christian grabs my hand and we walk out of the room. As we get to the car Christian holds the door open for me and I climb in. _

_"Do you want to know what she wrote?" He asks as he clambers in next to me. _

_"Yeah..what did she put?"_

_"She wrote…Christian and Ana are meant to be. They will be together forever. Always believe in your love."_

_"That is so sweet!" I whisper as tears come to my eyes._

_"Ana can I ask you a question?"_

_"I think you just did but sure!" _

_"Ana will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"I thought I already was! Hahaha! Of course I will Christian." _

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

I have finished packing and am now closing my suitecase. Tears are streaming down my face. My world is crumbling and I am the one at fault.

**Thank you guys for your continued support.. I want to ask you something..I am planning on moving this story into the future soon.. Do you want me to do a yearly update consisting of 5 chapters or do you want me to do event updates..a chapter for each important event that happens….OR do you want me to write every single day for the next 5 years…lol…or any other ideas…keep reading and reviewing!xoxoxo (that makes me think of gossip girl..lol)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades**

We all loaded up into my car and drove to the hotel in the next town. When we got there I put the girls to bed and I got a bed set up on the couch. I closed my eyes but I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him. Christian.

My hand went automatically to my stomach. Thinking about our baby made me imagine what it would look like. I don't know if I could stand it if it was a duplicate of Christian. However, I want the baby to be blessed like Christian vs. cursed like me. I hope it's a girl. I know how to take care of girls. Obviously. I don't really care though. I just want it to be healthy and happy. I finally drift off to sleep and dream of a life where I told Christian and he was so happy:

"Ana" " Christian" we say at the same time.

"Oh! You go first Ana. Please." Christian says.

"Christian, I have something to tell you and I don't want to…(I start to cry)…but I know I have to Christian!" I whisper. "Christian..Chris…Christian I.."

"Just say it Ana! I can't stand to see you cry!" He pleads.

"Christian…(I take a deep steadying breath)…Christian I am pregnant.." I state (it sounded more like a question)

"What..how is that possible.. we've only done it once." He states while in a state of shock.

"Well apparently that is all it takes," I whisper back. Well this is it. This is what I have been afraid of this whole time. He is going to be mad. He is going to hate me.

"Ana..Ana..My Ana!" Christian yells and he swoops me up into a giant hug.

"You're not mad?" I ask taken aback by his sudden mood swing.

"Mad? How could I be mad Ana? We are having a baby. A little you and me. And we will be great parents Ana. We will be way better parents then ours ever were. I will admit it is not the best timing but we will get through this together. I love you so much Ana!"

I can see the mega-watt smile from earlier return to his face. He then proceeds to pull something out of his pocket and he gets down on one knee. I know what is going to happen next and I am shaking, tears flowing freely down my face.

"Anastasia Steele, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asks loud enough for everyone in the restaurant to now be looking on waiting for my answer.

"YES!" I choke out.

Christian slides the ring on my finger and the restaurant erupts into applause and Christian and I have entered into our own little bubble. We are giving each other kisses and never losing contact with one another for the rest of the night.

As we head back home Christian keeps his smile and reaches over to put his hand on my belly.

"I just can't believe this Ana! I promise I will take care of both of you!" He vows.

"I know, I was a little shocked myself. I am glad you are happy about this. You should see the sonogram." I blurt out forgetting what events caused me to now have a sonogram.

"What? You have a sonogram already? How long have you known about this Ana?"

"I just found out like three/four days ago. Remember that day I ran into in the lobby. I had just bought the pregnancy test." I reply begging him to believe me.

"You had a Doctor's appointment already?" He looks at me curiously.

"Not exactly. I uh.. I was in the emergency room last night and they had to check the baby." I respond without looking at him.

He pulls over and turns off the car. I have his full attention.

"Why were you in the emergency room Ana? Why didn't you tell me? Does this have to do with your eye and lip?" I could see the anger rising in his eyes.

"Yeah. My dad came home after talking with your dad and your dad told my dad about the baby. My dad was upset and didn't want me to have this baby so he punched me and then repeatedly kicked my side. I got away before he was able to hurt the baby." I state rather proudly.

"WHAT! That's it I am taking that jack…..wait..How did my dad know about the baby?" Christian asks while visibly fuming.

"Someone he knew saw me buying the test from the store. He confronted me after school yesterday and tried to pay me to break up with you and never tell you about our baby." I guess everything was going to come out tonight.

Christian immediately turns the car back on and drives toward the apartments. When we arrive he doesn't even bother helping me out of the car. He just races to the elevator and presses the button for his floor. When we arrive, he jumps out of the elevator and runs for his apartment. I try to keep up but end up slowing down figuring he needs a moment before I come into the conversation. When I do enter the room Christian has his father pinned against a wall.

"How dare you! How dare you threaten my girlfriend. How dare you threaten the mother of your grandchild. How dare you! If you knew me at all Dad you would know that no matter how much you paid her, you could never keep me away from her. I love her. We are having this baby. Together! I don't want you anywhere near this baby! Ever! I don't want your money I don't want you!"

With that Christian grabs my hand and pulls me out into the hallway. He doesn't stop. He goes back to the elevator and presses the button for my floor. Once we arrive he is off again and bangs on my door.

"What do you want?" My father asks with disgust.

Christian then proceeds to punch him in the face and when he falls to the ground Christian kicks him in the side multiple times.

"Get the girls we are getting out of here! We are never coming back!"

"What?"

"We need to get out of our situation Ana. I don't want our child growing up around all this.. This is all so messed up!"

I run and go to the girls' room. I tell them to pack up their stuff, we are leaving.

I run into my room and grab a few things before returning to Christian who has managed to knock my father out.

"Is he?" I ask

"No, but he should be for what he did to you." He spits.

The girls come out into the living room and Christian grabs their bags. We all head back down to his car and drive. Drive far far away.

- A few months later-

We have all been staying at a motel in the next city over. We weren't able to go back to school because my parents were looking for us with the cops. Christian and I are discussing our future. We have quickly run out of the money we had brought with us.

"What can we do Christian? We are 18 year olds who haven't graduated from high school yet and who barely have $200 between us."

"I can get a job while I go to school. Then I can come home and be with you and the baby. We can get a little apartment or maybe even a house with a little fireplace!" Christian exclaims.

"Christian do you hear how ridiculous you sound. You can't work and go to school and expect to have enough energy to hang out with your baby. Especially if you want to take a full course load and make enough money to buy this dream house of yours. If I got a job who would watch the baby?"

"Maybe I won't take so many classes then!"

You have a take a full course load to get a scholarship otherwise we can't afford for either one of us to go to college! Plus, what about your sports and games/practices?"

"What else is there Ana?"

"I don't know Christian."

"Why did you do this to me?"

I wake up startled by my dream. I know I have made the right decisions based on my dream, it is living with that decision that forces me to question it.

I lie awake thinking about what I am going to do for money.

I have saved up $800 from a previous 'employer' but I am not sure how far that will get me. I guess I can get a job after graduation until the baby comes. I guess I should start applying places tomorrow.

Tomorrow. Prom. Definitely not how I envisioned my senior prom starting out.

I wonder what he is doing right now.

Christian's POV:

The pain. I can't even describe it. I can't breathe. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I just sit on my bed and stare. My eyes finally come to rest on my alarm clock **12:34 am**. Huh! Today is the prom. I don't care. I just lay down on my side and continue to stare while I learn to live without a heart. Then, like a burst of lightning, a question pops into my mind:

"Is there someone else?"

My hurt is now morphing into anger. I have to know. I have to know who he is.

**I wanted to give all of you who wanted her to tell him at dinner a little treat. Then I had to show you why it always had to be this way. I hope you all enjoyed it. Oh no! What is Christian going to do now that he is imagining another boy being the cause of his heartache? Keep reading and please keep reviewing! Thanks guys.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades. If I can get to 100 followers today I may throw in an extra update today besides my usual 3. **

The girls wake up and I order room service for us. I decide to spend the whole day in the hotel and just think about my plan of attack. The girls will be busy watching movies and playing with their toys.

While I am glad to be out of that house and glad that I was able to save my sisters, I wish it was on my terms and not theirs. I wish I had left vs. them kicking me out.

I quickly grab my phone and text Jamie and Mia. I need to tell them what is going on before anyone at prom says something to them. I ask them to come over before they get ready for prom. They both agree.

With that handled I take to the internet in search of a job and an apartment.

Job listings:

**Want a job? Work at Brent's Chicken Factory. We kill 'em and you grill 'em.**

**Come on down to Aria's Gun Shop! We've been accident free for 2..oh nvm.**

**Want to work from home? Sign up on our website to get e-mails from a bunch of other websites and then pay us a bunch of money before you can work for our website. **

Housing options:

**1 bed/.5 bath- Kitchen/dining/living room (all one room)**

**2 bed/1 bath- a kitchen and living room (will be move in ready after they remove the roaches)**

**1 bed/2 bath- kitchen and office (might need to own a gun)**

OMG really! I decide to go on a different job website next:

**Wanted: Dog Groomer-warning: dogs bite and not all of them have had their rabies shot**

**Wanted: A live-in maid for Expo Apartments-send application via e-mail**

**Wanted: phone technician- 5 years experience and a degree in phone repair necessary. **

Wait.. what! Whoa Whoa! Go back! Expo Apartments.. that is like 5 blocks from here. It is a super nice apartment complex that I could never afford.

I quickly apply and ask what kind of room would be available. I probably won't ever hear back from them but I cross my fingers. I guess if this doesn't work out I can always go back to my old 'job.' Anything to support my sisters and now my baby.

A few hours and a couple of panic attacks later there is a knock on the door. I look in the peep hole and see Mia and Jamie standing there. I let them in.

As soon as they come in the door, they bombard me with questions and I tell them all will be revealed if they just come with me to the bedroom. They both nod and follow as we leave my sisters to their toys.

"Alright spill Steele!" Jamie demands.

I proceed to tell them everything and I do mean everything that has happened to me since our sleepover. They are excited that I am going to have a baby that they can play with and dress up. They each hug me and cry when I get to last night. Finally, they both vow to never tell Christian but promise to still be friends with him and take care of him. I know I can't be that person for him anymore so I want to make sure someone is looking out for him. They ask me what I am going to do now and I have no idea. I tell them about the job I applied for and they both wished me luck before leaving to get ready for prom.

I get the girls a snack and check my e-mail. I don't know why I think they would have responded so quickly. Nope. No response yet.

I decide that I am sick of sitting around waiting for things to happen. I decide to take action and embrace my new life.

I take the girls to the mall to buy a couple of new outfits since we all had to leave some clothes behind. While we are in the department stores I look at the baby stuff and the baby clothes.

All of a sudden something a shirt says catches my eye: "Daddy Loves Me!" and it had two hearts on it. I had to buy it. My baby might not have a daddy in its life now, but I wanted my baby to know that its daddy loves them. Even without knowing them, I knew Christian loved them.

After shopping I take the girls swimming in the hotel pool and then we have our own prom dance party in our room. I hear my phone buzz twice before I am able to reach it:

Christian: _I want you to know that I love you and I wish that I could be going to prom with you tonight. I know now why you did it and I wish you would have been honest with me. Who is he?_

I respond: _There isn't anybody Christian! I would never do that to you! _

Jamie: _You won't believe what I just saw. I am sorry sweetie but I had to tell you! Christian is here.. with Elaine as his date._

**Well that was fun. Kind of a filler chapter with a twist at the end. Keep your fingers crossed that Ana gets this job. She deserves some happiness right? Please keep reviewing and reading! Thank you all so much! Confrontation is coming…**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades. YAY! 100 followers!**

I am shocked to say the least..

_Ana: Well apparently you are willing to do that to me. How could you Christian?_

_Christian: We broke up remember._

Christian's POV:

-Saturday Morning-

I am livid. I am trying to think of what guy she would break up with me for. Is it Monty from her gym class, is it Dan from her French class, heck..there is a long list of guys that were just waiting for me to screw up so they could be with her. She never believed this but I always knew.

I want her back. I want to fight for her. What can I do if she doesn't want me anymore?

Well if she is going to be with someone else, I can play that game too. Not that I would ever be remotely interested in anyone but her.

I get my phone out and call Elaine.

"Hello? Who is this? It better be important!" She yells into the phone. I cringe at what I am about to say.

"Elaine. It's Christian." I state thoroughly repulsed to even say her name.

"Christian! Hi! Why are you calling me?" She asks.

"Well I was actually calling to see if you had a date to prom." I still haven't asked her yet.

"Yeah. Dan Perry. Why? Oh wait! Did you and Ana break-up? Are you asking me to prom?" She squeals.

"Yeah I guess I am." I say without feeling.

"Oh my gosh! Of course I will go with you Christian! I knew that Ana could never hold you. Let me just call Dan. I can't wait! You better be at my house at 5 o'clock sharp. We will be going to dinner, you will be paying of course, and then we will go to prom and take tons of pictures." She rambles on but I don't pay attention.

I end the conversation quickly after that and start to get ready.

Later that evening I am with Elaine at her house. We are posing for pictures and I am forced to smile. It isn't the same smile I wear when I am with Ana but Elaine doesn't realize. We leave for dinner and while we are in the car Elaine tries to hold my hand and touch my arm. I keep two hands firmly on the wheel and end up swerving to avoid her roaming hands.

At dinner, Elaine talks about herself and her plans for next year. She is going to the same college as Tim. I guess I should go there now too. I have no reason not to. I don't pay attention to much else that she says during dinner. I just keep thinking about the possibility of seeing Ana tonight. My Ana with another man. I can't believe she would do this to me. I have to know who it is and I don't feel like waiting to find out.

Before we head inside for prom I send Ana a quick text not knowing if she was here already. I can just imagine her all dressed up. She wouldn't let me see the dress she bought, she said she wanted it to be surprise. I bet she looks beautiful in it. God I miss her.

I send: _I want you to know that I love you and I wish that I could be going to prom with you tonight. I know now why you did it and I wish you would have been honest with me. Who is he?_

She responds: _There isn't anybody Christian! I would never do that to you!_

For some reason this response soothes me instantly. I believe her. There isn't anybody else. Wait if there isn't anybody else then why did she break up with me?

I get another text:

_Well apparently you are willing to do that to me. How could you Christian?_

What have I done. I may have ruined any chances I have to get back with her.

Wait. I have an idea and for the first time since dinner I have a full on grin on my face. I am getting my Ana back!

**Thanks for all my followers and reviewers. I can't believe I have made it to 100. I was surprised when I got to 50..lol..It really does mean a lot. This is just a little bonus chapter before we get into the real confrontations and struggles in the next couple of chapters. I hope you all keep reviewing and reading.. **


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

Ana's POV:

_Yeah. We broke up last night Christian, not last week or last month, last night!_

_Why do you even care. Is it just because you hate her or is it because you still want to be with me? Tell me Ana_

_I will always want to be with you Christian. I know that is not fair for me to say but I will. I will always love you too. I do hate her. I know you hate her too. _

_Where are you? I want to talk to you face-to-face._

_I am not there Christian. I am not going to prom. _

_Where are you then Ana? I want a chance to fight for us and fix whatever it is that you think is unfixable._

_I don't think you can._

_Let me try._

_Christian, I am doing this for the both of us. We are destined to go our separate ways, we have different goals in life._

_My only goal is to be with you. Where are you?_

_Goodnight Christian. Have fun with Elaine._

I break down. These baby hormones and all this stress that I am under is not a good combination. I am crying at the drop of a hat but especially when I have to tell my boyfriend to move on and stop trying to fight for us. I want to fight for us.

I order the girls a pizza and I go to check my e-mail:

RE: EXPO HOTEL MAID POSITION

Dear Ms. Steele,

We would like to offer you the job of maid in our apartment building. I see that you have asked about the size of the apartment. It is a two bedroom two bath apartment with a kitchen/living room and a bonus room for an office or laundry room. I hope to hear back from you soon.

Expo Hotel Manager, Cooper Zapell

I can't believe I got the job! This is amazing! I quickly send a reply and they quickly respond with my first training day and move in day. It all starts after graduation next week. Is my life finally turning around?

*knock knock*

I go to the door and grab the money from the counter assuming it is the pizza guy. It's not. It's Christian.

"Ana. We need to talk. First of all I want to know why you are here. Why are you here instead of your house?" He asks as he barges into the room.

"Christian how did you find me? What about Elaine? Weren't you at prom?"

"Mia told me. I had to force it out of her but she told me. Now I want you to tell me what is going on and I will force it out of you if I have to!" He shouts. I flinch at his anger but realize he needs this. He didn't get to do this last night. I owe him this.

"Christian I left my parent's. They told me to take my sisters since I was leaving. I couldn't risk seeing you every day. I didn't want to put you through that either."

"I'm proud of you for leaving them Ana. I truly am! But what I still don't understand and what is making me so angry is why you broke up with me. It feels like there is something you aren't telling me Ana. Something that changed your mind about us. What is it Ana? Tell me!"

This is it.. I am so vulnerable right now. He has me right where we wants me. It is like he planned all of this.

"I can't Christian! I just can't! If I could I would! I promise I would! You have to believe me! I want you to move on Christian! I want you to be happy without me. I need you to be! The possibility that you could be happy without me kills me. However if you weren't happy and I was the cause of that…that would be absolute torture. If Elaine makes you happy.. (I roll my eyes)..then I will be forever grateful to her. I will spend my whole life loving you and wishing that it was enough to just love you! But for this, it isn't enough Christian." I cry into his chest.

"So this is it then." He states.

"Yeah."

"Will you do me one last thing for me?"

"Anything."

"Dance with me for our prom night."

I take his hand and he holds me close while we sway to the non-existent music. Elizabeth turns on the radio on the alarm clock on and guess what song is playing…" I'll be There."

"Whenever you need me Ana..no matter what..I will be there for you. Always!"

"I know Christian. I will always be there for you too…Forever. I love you and that will never change."

Oh Ana! How little you know of Christian's plan…

**Thanks guys for reading and reviews. I love when you guys try to predict what is going to happen next. I hardly know what is going to happen until I write it. I do have a general idea for the story.. for those of who think you know what is going to happen…guess again. I am trying to avoid being a cliché story.. I hope I succeed. I hope you keep reading to find out! **


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

Christian's POV:

As I leave the hotel I know I have set my plan in motion. I need to get her emotional and vulnerable. I need to get her angry. I need to get her unsure of her decision so I can convince her to stay with me. The only way I can do that is if I do something to upset her. So everyone, I want you to meet my new girlfriend. Elaine. Ana's number one enemy and my number one way to get Ana back. I hope.

It is the last week of school. I only have one week left to see Ana every day. I have to make it count. However, she is being difficult. At lunch she sits in the library and reads and she doesn't come to school early enough to see me and Elaine together. Elaine really isn't that bad once you get to know her. She is actually kind of funny and she is smarter than you would think.

Ana's POV:

Everywhere I look I see him with her. At lunch, I see her feeding him and I almost throw up. I run to the library. Before school I see them flirting by my spot. MY SPOT! I turn around and head back to my car and sit there before the bell rings. Why is he doing this? I understand that he wants to move on, hey, I want him to. But Elaine? He was always telling me how much he hates her. Of course, maybe he hates me now instead. Maybe they have a common enemy now…me.

Graduation is swiftly approaching. It is the nail in the coffin for me and Christian. After graduation we won't see each other every day and then he is going off to college. I heard he accepted the big school that he wanted to go to. Good. While he is there, I will be here working as a maid until I have my baby in December. That seems like a really long time away.

Christian's POV:

Today is the last day of school. This is it. She needs to talk to me today. I will make sure that she talks to me.

I walk to the library at lunch with Elaine. She has never seen it before. I sit down in the chair directly across from Ana. She doesn't look up. I have Elaine sit on my lap and we start up a conversation. I see Ana look up with tears in her eyes. Yes! It's working. She is going to get mad. She is going to fight back.

Ana gets up to say something, but then she covers her mouth and heads to the bathroom.

"You know I bet she is pregnant." Elaine says with glee.

"What?" I asked shocked that someone would come to that conclusion about my Ana.

"Yeah I heard she slept with some college guy this weekend instead of going to prom. I bet she got pregnant." She explains.

"Shut up Elaine! You have no idea what you are talking about. Don't you dare spread rumors like that about her or we are finished!" I rush out the door after Ana. What have I done to her?

Ana's POV:

I never knew he could be so cruel. I feel the anger rising in my chest. I can also feel my morning sickness kicking in a little late this morning. I stand up to say something but my morning sickness wins and I rush to the bathroom. When I exit the bathroom Christian is standing against the wall.

"So that really was it…you are done with us. You aren't going to fight for us?" He asks as if finally realizing what I have been trying to tell him all along.

"Honestly Christian, I don't have enough energy to fight for us. Trying to get you to realize that we were over took up too much of my energy. I know you have been trying to get a rise out of me with Elaine. I told you that you need to move on and that is what you are doing. I can't fault you for doing what I told you to do. So I am biting my tongue with you two. I hope you guys are as happy as we were." I walk away. I know this is the last time I will get to talk to him for a long time. A really long time. I start to cry. I run back to him and give him a peck on the cheek and thank him for everything he has done for me over the years.

"Oh! I almost forgot," I say as I wipe tears from my cheeks, "can you sign my yearbook?"

"Sure, you want to sign mine?" He asks pulling his out of his backpack along with a pen.

We each take about 2 minutes to write something to one another.

When he hands me mine back we hug and then turn our separate ways.

I look at what he wrote me:

_Christian and Ana are meant to be. They will be together forever. Always believe in your love._

Christian's POV:

I walk away from Ana knowing that I may never see her again. Sometimes it isn't that the love lasted forever, sometimes it is just that it happened. I was blessed with 14+ years of the greatest love I have ever known. Maybe I don't deserve anymore. I look at what she wrote:

_You deserve anything and everything your heart desires. You deserve love, you deserve happiness, you deserve success, and you deserve honesty. I will give you the last one someday. If we ever meet again. I love you. _

I turn around to ask her what it means but she is gone.

Sunday is graduation. Graduation is a day that marks both a beginning and an end. Our futures are beginning but our friendships and our past are ending. My parents and I head down to the school. When we arrive I head into the old gym to get lined up for the ceremony. I don't see her anywhere.

As we all file into our seats, Elaine is waving at me and blowing me kisses. I smile back at her and continue my search. Suddenly I see her. Our eyes lock and she smiles at me. Too soon she turns and talks to the boy sitting next to her who has asked her a question. Then the ceremony begins.

_Welcome parents and students to the commencement ceremonies for the graduating class of 2008. _

_Graduation is a joyful event for most kids. You get to move on with your lives. You are finally considered an adult to most of the world. You get out from under your parent's house. You just want to spread your wings. While you are moving forward and onto your future, always remember to reflect on your past. I want you all to close your eyes and think about the past 12 years that you have been in school. Think about the friends you made and the friends you lost. Think about the parties you went to and the nights you stayed up studying for a test. Think about triumphs and think about the failures. If you could go back and do it all differently, would you? What is life without a few regrets? Most of your regrets and mistakes and triumphs and friends have made you who you are today. And with that, here is the seniors from the chamber choir singing, For Good from the musical Wicked._

_(Elphaba):  
Im limited  
Just look at me - Im limited  
And just look at you  
You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda  
So now it's up to you  
For both of us - now it's up to you..._

(Glinda):  
I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you...

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

(Elphaba):  
It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made from what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend...

[ From: . ]  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

But because I knew you

(Glinda):  
Because I knew you

(Both):  
I have been changed for good

(Elphaba):  
And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for

(Glinda):  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share

(Both):  
And none of it seems to matter anymore

(Glinda):  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood

(Elphaba):  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood

(Both):  
Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better

(Glinda):  
And because I knew you...

(Elphaba):  
Because I knew you...

(Both):  
Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good...

After they sing they begin to call people's names to come up and get their diploma. My row stands up and I follow. As I walk up to the podium I think about my future. I have decided to go to the big school that Tim and Elaine are going to. Who knows? I might even stay with her. I am leaving on Monday. I have to start practice over the summer. The earlier I can escape all of this, the better.

Ana's POV:

As I am reflecting on my past I realize what a mess I have made of everything. I am such an idiot. I know that keeping this from him is wrong. I know I have annoyed the heck out of everybody by going back and forth with this decision. I have annoyed myself. After seeing him with her…after all the fighting we have done over the past few weeks…I just can't leave it alone. I will always wonder what if. I know my dream scared me but it was just a dream. It was something I came up with to make me ok with my decision. My row is getting up to go get our diplomas. I will tell him on Monday. I will tell him.

**I know I have spent way too long talking about her and her decision and her being so adamant about not telling him and then letting him go. Now…will she make it in time? Thank you all so much. Keep reviewing and reading! **


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

**?'s POV:**

I am sitting in Christian's room while he is in the bathroom getting ready for the party tonight. He doesn't know I am here. All of a sudden I hear his phone buzz.

_Ana: Hey Christian.. I need to talk to you.. can we meet up? Tonight? Tomorrow?_

That little…she is going to tell him isn't she …I know what to do:

_Sure.. tomorrow is probably better.. whenever..no rush…in the afternoon._

I delete both messages.

Ana's POV:

It's the day after graduation. Monday.

As soon as I wake up, I call Mia and Jamie and ask them to come over to watch the girls. I go out and get a frame for my sonogram picture and a gift bag/card to go with it.

I write in the card:

_Dear Christian, _

_I have been hiding something from you for the past few weeks. It is a pretty big deal babe. I wasn't going to tell you but after reflecting at graduation, I felt like a jerk for not at least giving you options here. I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't want to hold you back. I know you think that is ridiculous but I know you have dreams baby. I thought that me and a baby would slow you down. _

_Oh I guess I kind of just told you the big news. I was trying to hold off until you saw the gift but I guess I just spilled the beans. I am having a baby Christian. I am having your baby._

_I hope you can forgive me. I love you!_

_Love, _

_Ana_

I seal up the card and wrap the picture and I wrap the t-shirt I bought for the baby that says "My daddy loves me!" and I put both of them in the gift bag.

I change into a tighter fitting shirt even though I am not showing yet. I grab the bag and head to Christian's house.

When I arrive I knock on the door. I take a deep breath and look down at my shoes. I glance back up as the door opens.

Christian's POV:

Why did I have to go to a school so far away that I have to wake up this early to make it there by 4? I still haven't packed all of my stuff yet so I needed to get up at 6 in order to leave by 10.

It is getting close to 9 and I have all my books and cd's packed and I have all my clothes packed. I just have to pack my memories now. I have to decide what memories I want to bring with me to college and which ones to leave behind.

I grab my piglet, my mix cd Ana made me with all my favorite songs, a photo album, and a letter Ana wrote me after our first fight. I want to take all of these with me. I decide to leave behind the ring, a box of old cards from past holidays and birthdays, and a poster from our first date. As I pack up I hear a knock on my door.

My dad comes in and sits down on my bed.

"Son, your mother and I are so proud of you. We are so happy you chose this school. It was the best choice. We will try to make it to one of your games this year. Do you need any money?" He asks as an automatic gesture.

"Thanks. Yeah I know you are and I know you think that. Don't bother. No I don't need any of your money." I retort.

I am so angry that he would even try to be a loving father now. I quickly seal up my last box and carry it downstairs with the rest of them. I am leaving. I look around the house one last time before vowing to only step back in here as a visitor and not as a resident. I follow the movers to the elevator and then I get in my dad's car as he drives us all (myself and both my parents) to the airport.

Ana's POV:

" ? Ms. Steele what are you doing here? Mr. Grey already left." Christian's maid informed me.

"He left? When? When did he leave Heidi?" I scream

"A few hours now. His plane has already departed."

I collapse on the floor.

"Ms. Steele, Ms. Steele are you alright? I think he left something for you. This was on his bed. It has your name on it." She hands me Christian's Piglet stuffed animal.

"Thanks." I reply without feeling.

I remove the t-shirt from the bag and ask Heidi to give the rest of the bag to Christian ( ) at his new address. I decided this wasn't something I could tell him over the phone or through text and since I couldn't go see him I figure a card and a picture could tell him for me. She nods her head in agreement and I leave.

I head back to the hotel and tell Jamie and Mia what happened. They both hug me and reassure me that when he does get the package, he will be glad that I told him. I just nod.

They have both offered to help me move into my new apartment, so they are staying the night at the hotel with us.

Once the girls are asleep I turn on a chick flick for the three of us and we all climb into the sofa bed. As we all are laying there, I can't help but think about how much I am going to miss them once the summer is over and they go to school. Mia is going to a fashion school in Chicago and Jamie is going to a University an hour and a half away. Pretty soon I will be all alone. Pregnant and alone.

Mia is the first to fall asleep. We can hear her snoring. Jamie raises up on her elbows and looks at me. I do the same.

"Hey Ana. I want to tell you something. I was going to tell you sooner but then you went and got pregnant and my news wasn't really that big of a deal compared to that." She mumbles.

"Spill it Jamie. What is up?"

"I didn't get into the school that I said I got into. I got a low ACT score and wasn't able to get in. I just said I did because everyone was going on about where they were going next year. I am going to community college Ana. I am going to have to keep living with my parents. How embarrassing is that?" She cries.

"AW! Jamie! Don't cry. Hey, you want to talk embarrassing, just look at my life right now. I feel like the girl that the coach talks about during health class in the movie Mean Girls. I'm sorry you didn't get into school you wanted, maybe next year. Hey at least this way you can be there for me when the baby is born. If you don't want to live with your parents, you can always move in with me. You can help me with the baby and my sisters." I offer.

"OMG! Do you really mean it?" She whispers as Mia begins to stir.

"Of course, nothing would make me happier!"

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!"

"Now go to sleep, we have some moving to do in the morning!" We giggle as we fall to our pillows.

At least I won't be all alone.

**What will he do when he gets the package? Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate each and everyone of you..even those that just follow me.. I totally appreciate it. Xoxoxoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades. Alright, we are starting to fast forward.. These chapters may be shorter than you are used to. With what I have coming, I am sure you won't be too upset. If you need me to explain anything in greater detail, let me know. Last update for the night. Maybe..**

The summer passed quickly. I started my job the day after we moved in. I work Monday through Friday from 10-6. I am able to spend time with the girls at night/on the weekends and when school starts I can take them to school in the mornings. I absolutely love my boss. He is a few years over twenty. His dad owned this place and then he died so Ted had to take over. I won't deny it. I have a crush. Of course he would never be attracted to an 18 year old pregnant girl.

Speaking of crush, I am feeling a bit crushed by the response from Christian, or the lack of one. All summer I haven't heard a single thing from him. I miss him so much. Every time I go to a doctor's appointment I want him to be there. I hope he is happy. I wish he would let me know if he got the package. After that text and then him being gone, I don't know what to think anymore. I am now 5 months pregnant and have more important things to worry about at the moment.

Jamie is such a blessing to have around. She takes care of the girls while I am at work and she even cleans the house. She feels she is indebted to us since she doesn't have to pay rent. I tell her that is ridiculous but she insists. She has been helping me get stuff ready for the baby. All I can say is thank goodness for my job because babies are expensive. I decided not to find out the gender of the baby so I am buying mainly yellows and greens.

I have been trying to keep the girls busy with daily outings to the park and to the zoo and stuff so they could have a summer that they will remember forever. Each day, I ask one of them what they want to do when I got off work or with Jaime. Elizabeth likes going shopping, Brielle likes the zoo so she can see the penguins, Sophie likes going to the doll museum or library, and Mary likes the park so she can feed the birds. I wonder what my baby will like to do. It is so strange to think that inside me there is this life that is growing and developing. It is half me and half Christian. The weirdest part is, even though I have never seen it or held it, I love this baby with all my heart. I wish Christian could be here.

Christian's POV:

All summer long I have thrown myself completely into the practices. I don't want to think about anything else. I am just numb and I think I will feel this way forever. This is why I am still with Elaine. I don't love her. She doesn't need me to love her. She just wants me to show off to her friends. We don't even really ever…actually I don't think we have ever kissed. Fine by me.

I am starting classes next week. I guess I will throw myself into that as well. I miss her. I miss her with all my heart.

Tim tries to keep my spirits up by taking me to every party he can find on campus. I resist at first but then I started going and just stood in the corner the whole time. Girls would come up to me and try to flirt or get me to dance. I always decline and tell them I am damaged goods.

I wonder what she is doing right now. I wonder if she is happy. I got a package from her the other day. She was upset that I had left without telling her goodbye. I guess it was a cowardly thing to do. I was just sick of us fighting all the time. That wasn't like us at all. Here is the letter she sent:

_Dear Christian, _

_I am so angry you left without even saying goodbye. I am giving you this as my final goodbye. I don't want to see you or hear from you ever again. NEVER! Have a good life._

_-Anastasia _

I thought it was strange that she wrote her full name. She hates her full name. In the package was a picture of us (that I had on my wall in my room) ripped down the middle so I was on one half and she was on the other.

?'s POV:

That girl thinks she will ruin his life. I don't think so.

I go into his room and grab a picture I see of the two of them together. I rip it apart and stuff it in the package that I have just placed the letter I have written in.

I go back downstairs.

"Heidi where did you put the package for Christian that Ana left?" I asked.

"I put it on the kitchen table so I can take it on my way out." She responds.

"Don't worry about it Heidi, I will take it." I offer.

I go in the kitchen and take the package and open the thing that is wrapped inside. I find myself staring at a sonogram of Christian's and Ana's baby. I am instantly filled with hatred and disgust and slam the frame down on the table.

I take my package and head out for the post office.

?'s POV:

After she leaves I go back into the kitchen. There is shattered glass on the floor so I grab a broom. After all the glass is cleaned up I pick up the broken frame from the table and gasp in surprise.

Whose baby is this? As I am heading to put the broom back it knocks over the package that the frame came from. A letter falls out. I pick it up and look around to see if anyone is coming. I read the letter and realize whose baby this is. It is Christian's. He doesn't even know.

?'s POV:

I forgot my cell phone in the house so I have to go back to get it. As I enter the kitchen I see someone reading the card that Ana had written. I notice whoever it is has cleaned up the glass from the frame which is now facing up. I need to take care of this. They can't tell him!

**Can you guys guess who ? OR ? IS? Can't wait for you guys to read next chapter! Thanks for reviewing and reading! **


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades. I just couldn't wait. Tomorrow will be all the fast forward chapters and then Sunday we will go back to real-time. **

"Breathe Ana!"

"I am breathing! If I wasn't breathing I would be dead right now Jamie!"

"Ana Jamie is just trying.."

"Shut up Mia! Someone call the doctor, I want drugs! I want all the drugs!" I scream.

"I'll go..I will be right back." Jamie replies (taking any chance she can to get out of that room).

"Is there a doctor or a nurse around here?" Jamie yells down the hall.

"How can I help you miss?" A nurse asks.

"She wants an epidural. She needs one!"

"Ok, I will get someone in there to administer it as soon as possible." She says as she rushes off to find someone.

"Someone is coming Ana."

"Thank God!"

-A FEW MINUTES LATER-

"I'm sorry I yelled at you guys.. This just.. it hurts sooo bad.. you kind of are not yourself." I apologize to Mia and Jamie.

"It's ok. We know you are in a lot of pain and didn't really mean it." They both respond.

"Alright Miss..um.. Steele, let's see how far along you are." The doctor states as she puts my chart in front of my hospital bed.

"You are at 8 cm. Won't be long now." The doctor informs me.

I have been in labor for 8 hours already. Thank goodness Tim took the girls for me. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have both my best friends at my complete disposal. He is going to bring them once the baby is born.

-A couple of hours later-

"Push Ana!"

"One-two-three-four-five…Good! One more push and you will have a brand new baby." The doctor informs me. This is it.

"One-two-three-four-five.."

I hear a baby cry and it takes me a minute to realize that it is my baby. Our baby. I start to cry.

"Ok mom, I want to introduce you to your daughter."

"Hi baby girl. I'm your mommy." I coo as they place my baby in my arms. One look at her and my heartbreaks. She is the spitting image of her father. He should be here.

"She's beautiful Ana!" Jamie and Mia announce in unison.

"Do you have a name?"

"Amanda Christine Grey."

"I am going to call her Mandy. My little Mandy girl." Mia proclaims.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Of course!"

As I hand off Amanda to Mia who then passes her to Jamie I miss her. I know I have to allow other people to hold her but I miss holding her already. She is my link to him. I could stare at her for hours.

"I'll call Ted and have him bring the girls down to the hospital." Jamie says as she hands Amanda back to me.

"Hey when he gets here can you just go pick the girls up. I don't think it would be right to have him here when Christian isn't." I whisper as I am staring at the beauty in my arms.

"Ok"

"Hello Amanda. Little Amanda Grey. I love you baby girl. I love you and daddy loves you." I coo.

"Hey Mia can you get me the picture of Christian that is in my bag?"

"Here you go."

"See Amanda. Your daddy is here. He loves you. We will both protect you always." I can feel the tears trickling down my cheeks.

Amanda fell asleep shortly after and I put her in her hospital crib while she slept. I was exhausted. I had just closed my eyes when a nurse came in to have me fill out the birth certificate.

_Amanda Christine Grey _

_Born on December 31__st__ 2008 at 10:22 pm_

_Mother: Anastasia Steele_

_Father: Christian Grey_

_7lbs 7.5 oz 19 inches long._

_Brown hair/blue eyes_

I am able to drift off for a few minutes after that before Amanda starts to cry. I try feeding her but she won't take it. I call in the nurse and they help me.

After Amanda is fed/burped/changed Jamie brings in my sisters. They all fall in love with her immediately. I have to remind them all to be very careful with her. They each give her a kiss on her forehead before taking a seat in the corner of the room.

- Two days later-

I take one last look at the hospital room and then am rolled toward the exit with Amanda in my arms.

It is a short drive home with Amanda, my sisters, and I sitting in the back seat and Mia and Jamie upfront. I still have not been able to keep my eyes off my baby. She is going to be a heart-breaker. Just like her daddy.

Once we are inside and I have put Amanda down for a nap, Mia heads back to her parents place to say good-bye to family that were there for the holidays but she promised to be back later. Jamie offers to take the girls to a movie so I can get a nap. I am all by myself. I can't help but feel like something or better yet, someone is missing. I decide to write a letter.

_Dear Christian,_

_I know you are busy with your school work and your sports stuff but I haven't heard from you since the package I sent you at the beginning of summer. I take it that you don't want to be involved with your baby, at least not now. I understand. I just want you to know I had our daughter two days ago. She is beautiful, of course she looks exactly like you. Her name is Amanda Christine Grey. I have enclosed a picture. I love you. _

_Love, Ana_

I go find my camera and insert the SD card into my computer. There already are hundreds of pictures of Amanda and she looks beautiful in all of them. I pick one where she has her eyes open and print it out. I fold up the letter and place the photo in it. I address it to his parent's house. I figure he is there for the holidays.

I put a stamp on it and set it on the counter to mail tomorrow. Amanda begins to cry and I go to feed her. When I come out I am holding her when I hear a knock on the door. When I opened the door I am shocked at who is there.

Christian's POV:

I have had the best time in college. I love how different it is from high school. Classes can get canceled or we can get out early, there are events everywhere, the crowds at the game are huge and always pumped up, the food is awesome, and I have the freedom to do whatever I want whenever I want.

Elaine and I broke up in November but my parents are expecting her for Christmas this year so we decide to fake being together for my parents and hers until after the holidays. My parents approve of Elaine. If they knew that she has cheated on me and I have no feelings toward her whatsoever…They wouldn't care.

Christmas was a boring event at my house. I got a few sweater and a few checks from relatives. I also got grief from my parents on how to do better in sports. Even though I am the star player at my school, it still isn't good enough for them.

After Christmas I went back to being ignored. That is until my mom came in the room with a bag behind her back.

"Son, I just want you to know how much your father and I approve of you and Elaine. She is so much better for you than Ana was. I can tell you are a lot happier with her." Really? Shows how much she knows about me.

"I want to give you this with the hopes that you will choose to give it to Elaine. Maybe on at Midnight tonight since it is New Year's Eve!" She exclaims as she pulls out a little box. I can guess what is inside.

"No! Don't even think about giving that to me! I am not proposing! We aren't even dating anymore! We never really were! If you want to believe that I am happier now than I was with Ana you don't know me at all. Elaine has cheated on me and only dates me to show off to her friends. I am done!" I yell.

My mom left my room. I quickly pack my suitcase and storm out of the apartment. I vow to never come back to this place ever again.

I decide to go stay at the hotel I found Ana at on prom night. Maybe I am a masochist.

I check in and head up to my room where I immediately plop down on my bed. I am exhausted. The façade I have been trying to keep all semester long has been exhausting. I look at the clock: 10:22. In an hour and 38 minutes it will be a new year. I decide to take the rest of this year to think about Ana. Every laugh, every smile, every tear. I miss it all. I resolve to only be sad for the rest of this year. My new life starts in an hour and 38 minutes. I find myself crying into my pillow until sleep finds me.

?'s POV:

A few days later- A letter came today. It was addressed to Christian but I opened it seeing as it was from her. The little slut had the baby. I take the picture and destroy the letter in the shredder.

**You will find out for sure who ? and ? are next chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing! **


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

Ana's POV:

In front of me is a baby in a car seat. I look down the hall and don't see anybody. Whose baby is this? I run back inside to put Amanda down before picking up the car seat and setting the mystery baby down on the kitchen table. Attached to its car seat is a note:

_Anastasia-_

_I had my baby. Born on 1/2/2009. Like not having any kids. Keep her. It is another girl._

_Your mother_

Fantastic! Another baby.

- 1 year later-

It has been one year since I have had Amanda. Let me give you a little update on everyone:

Ana: I am in love with my daughter. Everything she does amazes me. I didn't hear anything back from Christian. I miss him every day. I am still working at the apartment as a maid. I have finally lost all my baby weight and am looking somewhat decent. I have turned down a few dates from Ted. He became so persistent that I ended up setting him up with Jamie. They hit it off and are dating now. I keep a scrapbook of anything I can find about Christian's college accomplishments in sports. I sit with Amanda and watch all the games with her. I want her to know him no matter what.

Jamie: She is into her second year at the community college. After this year she is going to the University that she wanted to go to that is like an hour and a half away. I don't know what I will do without her. She really likes Ted. He is like no other guy she has ever dated. I never told her this but I think he is her Christian.

Mia: She is in her second year of fashion school. She has already had her collection at New York Fashion Week and keeps improving. She sends me and Jamie tons of clothes. She spoils us. She comes to visit as often as she can and is always falling all over Amanda. I made her and Jamie both her godparents. Mia is determined to be her favorite.

Elizabeth: Elizabeth just turned 10 over the summer. She is becoming a little me. She takes care of our sisters when I am with Amanda or when I am at work and Jamie is in class. She is very advanced for her age.

Brielle: Brielle is turning 8 this year. She is a wild child. That is pretty much all I can say about her.

Sophie: She is going to be 7 this year. She is a little hermit. She loves to read.

Mary: She is just turned 5 and is going to kindergarten now. She always comes home with loads to talk about.

Amanda: She is about to turn 1. She just said her first word, "Da Da." Jamie said it was because I forced that to be her first word. She is such a smart baby. She is growing up too fast.

Lily: Our newest little edition is a very calm baby. She is about to turn 1 too. She hasn't said anything yet but she hardly ever cries or fusses about anything. Sometimes I think she is my favorite.

Christian's Pov:

Christian: I am in my second year of college and loving every minute of it. After New Year's last year I broke up with Elaine for good. I joined every activity/club I could possibly join and started taking some business classes. I hate to say it but my parents were right about one thing. I am going to be a big business man one day. I stayed at school over winter break. I think about her every day. I still haven't dated anyone else yet. I don't know if I ever could.

?: I miss seeing my son.

Christian's father: I am proud of my son. I am glad Ana never told him. I don't want to tell anyone what I found out a month ago. I will tell them eventually. It's not like anyone would care.

?: I can't believe fired me. I have been living on unemployment checks for the past year. There isn't much job opportunities for an old maid like me.

**Do you guys like this format? I thought it would be easier and get you all to the part you are all asking about faster. I hope you guys still like this story. Thank you for reading and reviewing. **


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

Sorry this feels like it is dragging on. I just wanted you guys to see what happened during each years..

I want to explain why they haven't contacted each other: Ana thinks Christian knows and doesn't want to be involved and Christian is trying to move on and thinks Ana has. I have decided to combine the next three chapters now… I have gotten several people who are losing faith in this story. Get ready for the next chapter later today…. I hope your faith will be restored.. ?= Christian's mom ?= Heidi

- 2 years later- NEW YEARS EVE 2010

Ana: I can't believe the changes that have happened over this year. I have started up my own daycare out of my apartment for mom's and dad's in the apartment building. It pays better than the maid position so I quit that job. Ted let me stay in my old apartment until I was able to afford a bigger one a few months later. I still miss him every day but I am loving my life right now.

Jamie: She is now going to the university that she wanted to go to. She came home for Christmas break and Ted proposed to her. She said yes of course. She has been on wedding alert all break. I can't but feel jealous of her. I am happier for her than jealous though.

Mia: She actually dropped out of school. She was offered a contract with a big clothing industry and she took it. She lives about an hour or so away now. She visits a lot more now and still sends us clothes and toys for the girls.

Elizabeth: She is 11 and is still as helpful as ever. She has become my assistant at the daycare.

Brielle: She is going to be 9. She is now a boy-obsessed wild child.

Sophie: She is going to be 8. She got accepted into the gifted program at her elementary school.

Mary: She is 6. She has a best friend and I think I am looking at a young Jamie and me.

Amanda: She is turning 2. She is a walking talking machine. She gets into everything and wants to be the center of everyone's attention.

Lily: She is turning 2 as well. She is walking and talking but not as much as Amanda. She is content to just sit and watch a movie or just be held by someone.

Christian's POV:

Christian: I have had a rough year. I didn't play that well this season. There is something that has been bugging me. I think it is her. I have also had some family issues this past year. I have let my grades slip a little and dropped out of half of my clubs/activities. I have a year and a half left.

Christian's mom: Christian's mom passed away in a car accident after summer break. Christian didn't come home over break and didn't make it to the hospital to say goodbye.

Christian's Dad: I have no family. I have no one to tell about this. I will have to go through it on my own. She was so supportive when she found out. How can I live without my love.

Heidi: She took Ana's position as a maid at the Expo Apartments.

- -3 years later- New Year's Eve 2011

Ana: My daycare business has grown and I have had to purchase a building and obtained a license and certification online. I found out that Christian's mom died and I sent his dad a condolence card. She was always a very nice lady. I would have sent Christian one but I don't know how to get in touch with him anymore.

Jamie: She is now married and in her last year of college. She decided she wants to major in English and write novels. She was always a really good story teller. I am so proud of her. I don't get to see her as much but we make it a point to call each other every night.

Mia: She is a thriving fashion designer and a married woman now. We were all surprised to find this out when we read it in a magazine. She doesn't really talk to us anymore.

Elizabeth: 12 years old.

Brielle: going to be 10 years old. Has a boyfriend. They talk on the phone and he eats lunch at her table. She got detention for objecting to homework.

Sophie: going to be 9 years old. She is taking classes at the middle school. Doesn't have many friends.

Mary: 7 years old. She loves school and is in the same class as her best friend.

Amanda: She is going to be 3. She is taking after Brielle. I don't like it. She is starting to ask where her dad is. We still watch all his games and I show her pictures of him all the time.

Lily: She is going to be 3. She is taking after Sophie.

Penelope: My mother left another little surprise on our doorstep this year. She is going to be 1 in July.

Christian's POV:

Christian: I have a semester left in school. I can't believe I am almost done. I have a job lined up at a local enterprise as an assistant to the junior assistant. I hope after I am done her I can win her back.

Christian's Dad: I am weakening from the chemo. I don't know how much longer I can do this. What is the point anyway.

- 4 years later- New Years Eve 2012

Ana: I always said I would tell him when he got out of school. I didn't realize he would be that difficult to get in contact with. I have no idea where to even start. I am still running the daycare and we have opened a new branch in a nearby city.

Jamie: She is pregnant with her first baby. She and Ted are so excited and I am more than willing to offer my expertise on the subject. She is hounding me to tell Christian.

Mia: I have no idea. We have lost touch.

Elizabeth: She is 13—a full on responsible, boy crazy teenager. She got her first boyfriend and first kiss on the same day.

Brielle: She is going to be 11- she got detention for freeing the crickets they were feeding the frogs in science class.

Sophie: She is going to be 10- embarrassed by her sister.

Mary: she is going to be 8 and started playing soccer.

Amanda: She is going to be 4 and just started preschool. I can't wait for him to finally meet her.

Lily: She is going to be 4. She clings to her older sister Sophie and is scared to death of the other kids at preschool.

Penelope: She is 1. She had a bad case of colic but she is an angel now.

Christian's POV:

Christian: I have graduated from college and am now the owner of many successful businesses. My favorite would have to be my advertising agency. I need to find her. How do I find her?

Christian's dad: The doctors just told me that the chemo has stopped working.

**Thanks for reading and keep reviewing.. If I can get 5 new followers or 10 reviews I will post two bonus chapters tonight.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

Spring 2013

"Come on Ana! You have to go! Don't you want to see him?" Jamie yells from inside her closet.

"Of course I do! I need to tell him now! I just don't know if I want to do it at a high school reunion. Maybe I should text him and have him meet me after or before.."I offer.

"No! Think of how romantic it will be.. After all this time you guys see each other through a crowded room. Your eyes meet and each of you fall in love with one another all over again. It will be just like the movies!" She squeals.

Jamie has been planning this 'chance' encounter since New Year's. She refused to let me contact him any sooner in fear that it won't be as romantic as she has always pictured our reunion to be.

"Fine! I will go to this reunion and I will tell him. I will finally tell him!" I whisper.

The night of the reunion fast approaches. I have decided to wear a short silver dress with a low back. Jamie is letting me borrow some of her designer stilettos for the evening. My hair has loose curls and is gently pinned up with a few curled strands framing my face. This is it. This is how I am going to win back my man.

Jamie looks stunning (even though she is 6 months pregnant with her son) in a floor length navy blue dress. Ted is watching the girls tonight so Jamie and I say our goodbyes and are on our way.

The whole car ride there I am freaking out. I don't know if he is with someone else or if he even wants to speak to me. I have written him a letter a year for the past four years. I have sent him pictures of her. Until recently, I thought that he didn't want anything to do with her or me and that is why he was ignoring me. However, I got a letter right before New Year's from his father saying that Christian never got any of the letters or the pictures because his father hid them from him. Ever since I have found this out I have been dying to tell him. I didn't mean for it to take this long for him to find out.

As we pull up to the hotel where the reunion is being held we see all our old classmates.

"Jamie! Ana!" Mia cries. We all hug and she introduces us to her husband. We talk for a few minutes until an awkward silence fell over our little group. I was anxious to find him so I excused myself and walked into the banquet room.

I searched every face but couldn't find him anywhere. I was about to go get something to drink when I bumped into someone who was standing next to me staring at me.

"Ana!" He gasped.

"Christian!" I whisper.

He looks around at if waiting to see if the person I am with will come up and join me.

"I am not with anyone Christian." I state.

With that he grabs my face and pulls me in for a passionate kiss.

"Oh Ana. My Ana!" Christian cries out, tears in his eyes.

I didn't realize tears were falling down my cheeks too until his thumb gently wiped them away.

He leaned back in for another kiss and then he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the elevators.

Once inside he pinned me against the wall and kept me prisoner with his kisses until we reached his floor.

He then proceeded to sweep me off my feet and carried me down the hall to his room.

Once inside he lays me down on the bed and starts undressing. I guess what I need to say can wait a little bit. This was something we both needed after all this time. After all this pain. We need to remind each other of our love and tell one another how much we miss each other.

When I wake up, there is a note on my pillow.

_Hey babe,_

_God I miss you even when you are sleeping. I had to run out for a little while. You are more than welcome to stay. Please stay. I will be back as soon as I can. I love you!_

_Your Ch_ristian

My Christian. We are back. I still haven't told him about Amanda but I will. I will stay here until he gets back and then I will tell him.

Christian's POV:

"Mr. Grey, we just got word from your father's nurse. She said there isn't that much time left. He has requested to see you. He said he needs to apologize to you about something." My secretary says to me over the phone.

"Ok thanks Angie"

"No problem Mr. Grey."

I don't want to leave her. I finally got her back. I have to go though. I want to know what he is finally apologizing for.

I leave Ana a note and vow to be back as soon as I can. I hope she stays.

I arrive at my dad's house and am let in by the nurse who then leads me up to his room.

"Son, is that you? I didn't think you would come. I am glad you came son. I have something to give you and tell you. Something I am ashamed to admit." My father states weakly.

"What is it dad?"

"Son when you were a senior in high school your mother and I had so much hope for you that it clouded our judgment on a lot of things. I regret pushing you so hard and am so proud of the man you have become without me."

"Dad...I….uh…thanks…"

"There is more son. I did something that I thought was the right thing to do but I now realize how wrong it was. You see, when you were almost done with high school Ana became pregnant with your baby."

"What? No! We broke…what? What…What did you do dad?" I felt my body giving out on me. Maybe he forced her to get rid of it. Maybe that is why she hated me so much.

"I offered to pay her off to keep the baby a secret from you. I convinced her that if she told you that you would resent her and you would be giving up the life that you have worked so hard for. I want you to know that she didn't take the money son. She kept the baby a secret but she didn't take the money."

"Why would she keep it a secret? All this time. I can't believe it. Why hasn't she told me anything? It has been 5 years. That is just ridiculous! I can't even…."

I quickly text Ana and tell her she needs to leave the hotel room. I am not coming back and that last night was a mistake. She replies "Oh..k..I need to talk to you though!" I bet she does. I need to talk to her too.

"Son.. don't do anything you will regret. She tried to tell you on multiple occasions. She wrote you a bunch of letters a year telling you about your daughter. She sent you pictures. She wanted you to be involved no matter what. Your mother and I, we hid these things from you because you were finally doing what we always wanted you to. I am so sorry son." He hands me a box that was sitting on his bed.

Inside the box are letters and pictures that Ana has sent to me. I read the first one and start to cry. She is telling me about my daughter's birth. Behind the letter is our baby's first picture. This is all too much to take on right now so I close the box.

I sit and talk with my dad for a couple of hours until he falls asleep. After being asleep for ten minutes, he passed away. I say one last goodbye and I walk out of the room with my box.

I get in my car and drive back to the hotel and when I get to my room I proceed to read all of the letters. It takes me a few hours and re-reading each letter over again to make up my mind what I am going to do. I grab the box and head out to my car again.

I enter the address from the last letter into my GPS and I am off.

Ana's POV:

I don't know why Christian told me to leave but I grabbed my stuff and left. This was not how I saw this day working out. I need to make plans to meet with him as soon as possible.

I head back home and Get all of the kids lunch. As I go to feed Penelope her lunch, there is a knock on the door.

"Amanda, can you get that?" I shout since her seat is closest to the door.

I hear Amanda get up and answer the door. A minute later she comes running in my room.

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy is here! Daddy is here!" She shouts.

My heart skips a beat as I see Christian standing in the doorway and then he picks up Amanda who is jumping up and down in front of him.

"Daddy is here Amanda. I am never going to leave you again!" He proclaims to her while he is staring at me.

**Thanks for all your support guys. I know her mom having more kids seems ridiculous. I did not mean for this to be a non-fiction/real life story. I was just keeping the mom in the story so she can come back later. It is not that big of a deal for someone to have 7 kids. (is it? Lol) Don't worry she won't have any more kids. What did you think about the reunion? Finally he knows now.. Where will they go from here?...is he going to be mad at her? I always wanted then to meet up at the reunion.. I was going to have her get pregnant again but I figured there are too many kids right now..lol.. I am sorry it took so long to get to this point. I got kind of lost in the middle there. I wanted you guys to know everything that I imagined in my head. I sometimes get the facts mixed up and the plot is sometimes confusing but I am only human…if you knew me in real life, I tell stories like this all the time (mixing up the plot and keep having to go back and forth) This is my first story and I was so excited to get all those good reviews in the beginning.. Cranking out 3-4 updates a day and being a full time college student has been fun however sometimes my plot or ideas may suffer. I apologize. I won't stop this story. There is so much more I want to do with them. I hope you guys don't lose your faith in me. I have written like 28 chapters in one week. I love reading all of your reviews, good or bad (I don't like disappointing anyone).. I am so grateful to all of you! I get an email on my phone every time one comes in and I am so excited to read it. I think I have a problem.. Whenever I update a chapter I am constantly looking at my phone willing for an e-mail to come saying I have a new review. To all my followers, to all my constant reviewers, to my readers: Thank You! I have one more chapter coming for you guys tonight around 7 central time since I got all the reviews and followers. For now I have to do some homework. **


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

"Amanda why don't you give me and your daddy a minute to talk," I say without looking away from Christian's stare.

"You promise you won't leave me?!"She asks Christian.

"I promise little one! I just need to talk to your mommy and then we can have a daddy/daughter day. Does that sound ok?" He asks finally tearing his gaze from me and looking at our daughter.

She nods her head and he puts her down.

"Now, go finish your lunch Amanda." I say as she is standing in front of Christian still unable to leave.

She finally huffs and walks back into the kitchen.

"Ana.." "Christian.." we say at the same time.

"If you don't mind, I would like to say what I want to say first. I don't want what happened last time to happen again." He jokes.

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Ana, I am mad at a lot of people right now. I am mad at my parents for not telling me and my dad for trying to pay you off. I am mad at Jamie and Mia who obviously knew you were pregnant and never told me. I am especially mad at you though. I am mad that you didn't let me choose what I wanted. You chose this for me. I never received your letters because my parents never gave them to me. However, you made this decision before you sent the letters. You decided this before we even broke up. Who won in this scenario Ana? I don't think anybody won, we were both lonely and she has grown up without a father. But you know who I am the maddest at? Myself. I didn't push and I didn't fight. You knocked me down when you broke up with me and I was just recently able to dust myself off. I failed us Ana. I was a young boy that was so head over heels in love that not being with you was never an option for me. I mean, Heck! I was going to propose the night we broke up! How I went from that to dating Elaine and rubbing her in your face, I don't know. I am truly sorry Ana. Please forgive me."

I just stood there processing his apology. Here I was ready for his wrath and prepared to beg for mercy and I find him the one begging. This isn't right. I am the one at fault here. Not him.

"Christian..Christian I am the one who should be apologizing. I should have told you a long time ago. You are right. I didn't give you the options. I chose this and I caused so much unnecessary suffering for all three of us. Please let me explain myself. I was a teenager who was going to have a baby. I had all these people (including myself) telling me that I was holding you back just being with you. I knew I would really hold you back if you found out about the baby. I wanted you to have your life first. I wasn't going to hide her from you forever. After she was born, I wanted you there. I wanted you to experience her growing and all the milestones with me. This is why I wrote you the letters. I know letters are kind of old fashioned now but they seemed appropriate. I guess I always knew you never got them. I want to believe that you benefited (won) in this situation. If that wasn't the case I would have never kept her from you. Trust me, I was punished for everything I did to you the moment she was born. She looks exactly like you Christian. Every time I look into her eyes I see you. I see the pain I caused both of you. I was head over heels in love with you too. I still am. There has never been anyone else. There will never be anyone else! There is nothing to forgive Christian. I wouldn't let you fight..Please forgive me." I choke out as tears are flowing like waterfalls down my face..

"I forgive you Ana. I forgave you the moment our little girl opened the door and called me Daddy." He proclaimed as he pulled me in for an embrace.

We stayed like this, molded together-each other's body matching up perfectly like two puzzle pieces, in complete silence for a while. Neither one of us wanted to let the other go in fear they would disappear into thin air.

"Ana?" Christian asked finally breaking the silence. "Ana…Whose baby is this?" He is looking over my head at Penelope who is sitting in her crib.

"Oh.." I say as I pull away from our embrace and wipe the remaining tears from my face. "She is my mom's. She was left on our doorstep two years ago. That is another thing I lied to you about Christian. I didn't leave my parent's house, they kicked me out. First they tried to kick the baby out of me when your dad told my dad and then they kicked me out of the house."

"My poor Ana. I wish you would have told me when all this was going on. I would have helped you. I would have protected you." He pulls me back in for another embrace.

"Wait!" I exclaim suddenly remembering something. "I have something for you!" I run out of the room and into my bedroom. I grab something from my closet and run back. "Okay close your eyes and hold out your hands." I command.

"Ana..What is it? Just give it to me.." He pouts.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands!"

"Fine."

When I am positive his eyes are closed I place the object in his hands.

"Open!"

"Ana where did you find this? I have been looking all over for it!" He exclaims as he stares in wonder at his Piglet stuffed animal he left when he went off to college.

"I went to your house the day you left for college, after graduation. I was going to tell you about Amanda then. Heidi (his maid) gave this to me."

"Well I think we have had the worst case of bad luck when it comes to timing haven't we." He laughs and leans down to kiss me. Before his lips are able to meet mine our daughter barges in the room and grabs his hand.

"It seems our streak continues." I call to him as she is trying to pull him down the hall.

As I turn my attention back to Penelope I see she is fast asleep. I turn and quietly exit the room to check on the other girls. When I pass by the mirror in the hallway I see a bright eyed, smiling woman looking back at me. I finally have a complete family. My daughter finally has her father and he finally has his daughter. I look over at them on the couch. She is showing him the scrapbook we made with all of his accomplishments in it. I can't help but laugh as I think about the list Amanda talked about all the time that was filled with things she wanted to do when she met her dad. Showing him her scrapbook was first on the list.

**Note to self: Ana and Christian together=good reviews and everyone is happy…lol.. thank you guys so much for all your support and reviews.. Keep reading! **


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

Amanda made sure to check off everything from her 'daddy-do list' before she went to bed that night. They played with her dolls, she talked about school, they ate grilled cheese sandwiches, they played hide and seek, and they made plans to go to the zoo this weekend.

She finally drifted off on the couch while she and Christian were watching her favorite movie. He picked her up and carried her to bed and tucked her in. When he came back into the living room he sat down next to me on the couch and took my hand.

"Thank you." He stated plainly.

"For what?" I ask.

"For raising our daughter to be an amazing little girl. She is more than I could have ever imagined or hoped for. Thank you."

"It was truly my pleasure Christian. However, I don't know how much influence I have had on her. She seems to have come out that way." I giggle.

"Now where were we before we got interrupted earlier?" He leaned in closer to me and kissed me. Never removing his lips from mine he lifted me off the couch and carried me to the bedroom. Being in his arms was bliss.

I know we have a lot to talk about. We have to figure out where we go from here. We have to discuss the past and we have to create a future. Tonight we can live in the now and get to know one another again.

A few hours later I am startled awake. There is someone in bed with me. I turn around and see Christian smiling in his sleep. So it was real. He is really here and he really met Amanda. I get up so not to wake him and I go into the girls' room. (I don't know if I mentioned this before… Ana has her own room-the office/laundry room with a small closet, her sisters are split into two rooms along with Amanda. In one room there is Elizabeth, Brielle, Sophie, and Mary- 2 bunk beds- and in the other is Amanda, Lily, and Penelope)

I make my rounds to make sure they are all fast asleep and then I head into the kitchen for some late night munchies. While I have my head in the freezer, looking for my favorite ice cream, I hear footsteps coming up behind me.

"Annie?" Elizabeth asked sleepily.

"Hey Lizzie! What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep. Actually, now that you are up do mind if I talk to you about something?" She asks as she sits down at the table.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" I grab two spoons and place the carton of ice cream between us.

"Well I mean I know it is great and all that you and Amanda have Christian back but it just you know… it just…I love Amanda and I am so glad that she finally knows her dad but…"

"You wish you had a dad like him? Are you jealous Lizzie?"

"Is that just completely terrible?"

"Not at all Lizzie! I don't blame you. We definitely got the short end of the stick when it came to handing out parents. I am a little jealous of Amanda myself. Imagine how weird that is. I want you to know Lizzie that if you ever need someone to talk to you can come talk to me, always. If you are feeling left out or whatever I want you to tell me. Okay? I want you to think of me and Christian as your mom and dad 2nd generation." We both laugh.

"Thanks Annie. I am not the only one who feels this way. The other girls and I talked about it earlier and I was nominated as the spokesman. We also are concerned for Amanda. What happens if you and Christian break-up again? You can't kick him out of your life anymore."

"How old are you Lizzie?" I joke. "Listen, I have no intention of kicking Christian out of anyone's life anymore. I know I did that to you guys way back when and it was unfair of me. I promise as long as he wants to be here and you guys want him here, he will always be in our lives." I proclaim.

"Good. Well, I am going back to bed! I have school in the morning." She yawns and heads back to bed.

I feel terrible. I didn't realize the damage I inflicted on my sisters by taking away the only father figure they could look up to. I close up the ice cream and shuffle back to bed, but while I am in the hallway I hear Amanda call for me.

"Mommy?"

"What is it Amanda? What are you doing up?"

"I wanted to tell you how much I love you and daddy. I know daddy doesn't know me very well but I know him. I know he is the best daddy and I love him soo much. Do you think he loves me already too mommy?"

"He loves you so much baby girl! He told me himself!" I tell my daughter.

"I am glad he found us."

"Me too sweetie! Now go to sleep. You have school tomorrow!" I tuck her in again and kiss her forehead before heading back to my room.

Christian is still asleep so I slide back into his arms and close my eyes. Before I know it I am awoken by the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. I jump up in fear that one of my sisters is going to burn the apartment building down. I find all my sisters awake and dressed sitting around the kitchen table and Amanda and Christian making pancake batter and flipping pancakes on and off the grill. This is definitely a sight!

I join my sisters at the table and wait patiently for these delicious smelling pancakes. When Amanda sees me she jumps off her stool in order to come over to say good morning. However, she ends up tripping in the process and is now sitting on the floor crying.

I can see the blood coming from her mouth and rush over to her. Before I can make it to her Christian has already picked her up and set her down on the counter. He wipes her mouth with a wet paper towel to get the blood off of her lip and then tells her to hold it in place against her gum where her front tooth used to be.

"Hey Amanda..it's ok.. don't cry baby girl. It looks like the tooth fairy is coming tonight! Let's look for your tooth so we can put it under your pillow." I soothe.

She just nods and Christian helps her down from the counter.

"Here it is!" Mary announces as she walks over toward us. "Come on Amanda, let's go put this under your pillow." She grabs Amanda's hand and they are off to the bedroom.

I go back to my seat at the table and I see Christian is frazzled by the event that just took place. Welcome to parenthood!

"Hey Sophie, can you help Christian while Amanda is getting cleaned up?"

"Sure!"

Christian snaps out of his trance as Sophie approaches and assigns her the job of mixer. This feels like old times.

After everyone is fed and the kitchen is somewhat cleaned we all head out to take the girls to school. I drop Penelope off at my daycare but both Christian and I have decided to take a day off to talk about 'us.'

When we get home we both have a seat at the kitchen table. We both stare at each other. Neither one of us want to pop the bubble we have been living in for the past day. Christian talks first.

"Ana, I was so scared when Amanda fell today. I thought she was seriously hurt. It would have been my fault, I wasn't paying attention. It broke my heart to see her cry like that." He confesses. Even though this is not what we need to talk about today, I know he needs to get this off his chest.

"First of all, welcome to parenthood. Secondly, there is no way you could have predicted she was going to fall. It was not your fault. You handled the situation amazingly well Christian. I have told that girl numerous times not to jump from that stool. I am sure she won't do it anymore."

" It was just such an eye opener for me Ana. I realized just how much I love her already. I want to protect her and keep her safe always. I want to be there for all the girls. I love them all. I really missed Lizzie and Sophie and Brielle and Mary. I can't believe how grown up they are now. I don't want to miss anymore."

"I don't want you to miss anymore either Christian. Where does that leave 'us' then? Are we back together, are we friends, what?" I ask.

"I would like for us to be back together. I don't mind taking things slow this time but I don't want anyone else but you Ana."

"I want us to be back together too. I love you."

"I love you too!"

We spend the next few hours discussing anything and everything. We talk about what we have been up to for the past 4 years. We ask about past relationships (neither one of us have been with anyone else) and status updates on old friends. He is surprised that Mia is no longer friends with me and Jamie. Tim is married and has a few kids of his own.

We talk about what are plans for the future are. Christian and I decide that for a few months we will work on a trial basis. Not that we plan on separating at the end but just to bring him in gradually to our lives and all of us into his. He will live with us on MWSat Sun and he and I will have date night Friday night to reconnect without kids. I told him about what the girls said and he agrees that he wants to be a father figure to all of them.

We know this is going to be challenging at times. We know that we are going to get mad and we know we are going to want to give up. We also know that giving up isn't an option for us. We have done that before and it almost killed us both. We are seeing this through.

**Thanks for everything guys! I love all of you (Readers, fav's, followers, reviewers, viewers)! Keep reading and reviewing..Any guesses on what will happen next?**


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

A few months have passed since Christian has come into our lives again. We have been living in absolute happiness. He has been a great father and a wonderful/loving boyfriend. Little did I know that this was the calm before the storm that was about to hit us. Hard.

*Ring Ring*

I am rudely brought out of my dream by the sound of my cellphone ringing on the end table next to me. I look at the clock: 3:37 am. Who in the world?!

"Hello?" I grunt as I try to shake off my sleepiness. Christian stirs in his sleep but rolls over to face away from me.

"Ana! Ana! Ana it's time! Jamie is having the baby! We are heading to the hospital now..can you meet us there?" Ted hurriedly shouts at me. I am now wide awake.

"Anastasia Steele you better be there!" I hear Jamie yell from somewhere nearby.

"I am on my way Ted! I wouldn't miss this for the world!" I squeal. I hang up the phone and run into the closet to change into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. When I come back Christian is sitting up in bed.

"What's going on babe?" He asks groggily.

"Jamie is having her baby. I have to go meet them at the hospital. Can you stay here with the girls and bring them up later. I don't want to wake them all up right now. It will be a while anyway."

"Sure babe. Tell Jamie good luck for me! Don't let her break any of your beautiful fingers during contractions." He chuckles as he grabs my hand and pulls me back down on to the bed. He is now on top of me and covering me with kisses.

"Christian….hahaha..Christian stop!...hahaha…Christian I have to go. She needs me..haha!" I pitifully try to push him off of me.

"It seems you are needed by a lot of people right now. I guess I will have to let you go. My needs can wait until later." He smiles as he releases me.

I give him one last kiss before I rush out the door. I drive as quickly as possible to the hospital and park my car in the first space I find. I race inside and go up to the maternity ward. When I get to her room I hear her yelling at Ted.

"Call the doctor, I want drugs! I want all the drugs!"

"Hey, where have I heard that before?" I joke as I enter the room.

"Ana! Thank god! Ted will not shut up!"

"I think I will go find the doctor." Ted says as an excuse to get out of the room.

"You think!" She yells after him.

I take a seat on the side of her hospital bed and she grips my hand. Tight…tighter…OMG!

"Jamie! Don't break my hand!" I plead.

"Sorry Ana.. I don't know how you did this at 18. I am in my 20's and I am going to die." She cries as she releases my hand.

"Just think of the little baby that will be here when all this is over."

"It's going to be a boy you know.."She announces shyly.

"What? I thought you guys didn't want to know.. That is awesome Jamie. It's about time we had a little boy in our lives." I squeal.

"Don't tell Ted. We decided we didn't want to know, but I couldn't take it so I called the Doctor last week. I am so excited Ana. I am also really scared. I don't know anything about taking care of boys." She confesses.

"Isn't that why you have Ted?"

"Yeah. He will be the best dad. I just know he will be Ana."

"I hear somebody is ready for some drugs?" The nurse says as she comes into the room followed by Ted.

"Yes! Please!" all three of us say in unison.

I walk out of the room while Jamie is getting the epidural and go find some coffee. As I am walking down the hall I walk past the room I had when Amanda was born. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

_"What do you think about Collin for a boy?" I ask Jamie as we are sitting on the couch going through a baby name book._

_"I love it! I think it is going to be a girl though. What name do you want for a girl? Jamie the second perhaps?"_

_"Haha.. I was thinking Christine..you know like the girl version of Christian." I state timidly._

_"Yeah…well what about Amanda? Amanda is a cute name." Jamie offers._

_I suddenly look down to see that my water broke all over the couch._

_"Well I guess we will find out sooner than we thought." I state while pointing to the couch._

_"Oh my gosh Ana! Alright stay calm! Let's see..I need to call Mia. I need to call the hospital. Can you go tell the girls we are leaving and I will can Ted and have him come watch them. And..And..."_

_"Breathe Jamie..It is going to be ok!" I tell her._

"Breathe Jamie..Breathe.." I hear Ted tell her while she is having a contraction.

I smile to myself and re-enter the room. Jamie tells me that the doctor said she is only about 4-5 centimeters dilated. This is going to be a long day.

After an hour, I decide to give the parents-to-be a little bit of alone time and go down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast and text Christian with a status update.

_Hey Babe. No baby yet..she is 5 centimeters in so we are half-way there. Missing you like crazy. Heading to Cafeteria to grab some breakfast. I am sure nothing nearly as good as your world famous pancakes._

I get to the cafeteria and grab a yogurt and a bagel before heading to the checkout. After I pay I go sit down at a small table by a TV that is playing the news. I finish my yogurt and am picking at my bagel when I hear:

"Mommy! Did Auntie Jamie have the new baby yet?" Amanda yells as she runs at me from the other side of the cafeteria. The other diners stare at her in amusement.

"Amanda! What did I tell you about indoor voices! No she hasn't had the new baby yet. We still have a while before it's here." I tell her quietly.

"Sorry.." She whispers.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask Christian and my sisters as they follow Amanda to my table.

"Well you said you were missing us. We were missing you too." Christian stated.

"I am so glad you guys are here. Did you already eat?"

"Yeah we had some world famous pancakes before we left." He jokes.

After we left the cafeteria the girls went to the waiting room and played with the dolls and watched the movies they brought with them. Christian is staring at me as I am staring at Amanda. I can still remember what if felt like to have her without him there.

_After I was admitted into the hospital I got situated in my hospital room/bed. Jamie was by my side looking at me with concern and Mia was on her way from Chicago. I started to cry._

_"Ana what's wrong? Is it another contraction? Squeeze my hand if you need to." She offers._

_I shake my head no._

_"He should be here Jamie. I wish he was here." I cry._

_"I know sweetie. I know." She coos at me while wiping the tears from my face._

I didn't realize that I was actually crying until Christian's hand reached up to wipe my cheek. I didn't realize he had gotten up and was now sitting next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and cried for a few minutes before I pulled myself together. I decided I needed to get back to Jamie. Christian reluctantly let me go.

"Ana! Where is Ana?" Jamie cries at Ted.

"I am right here Jamie. What is going on?"

"The baby is in distress.. I have to get a c-section! What if they don't get it out in time?" She cries, her voice strained with concern.

"It's going to be OK Jamie. You and your baby will be fine." I assure her as she is being wheeled away by the nurse.

"Ana what if something happens to them, either of them? I couldn't..I couldn't.." Ted breaks down.

"Ted, look at me. You guys are about to have a beautiful baby. Everything will be fine. Go support your wife. She needs you Ted." I say as I push him out the door.

I am scared for my friend. I lean against the wall outside her hospital room and breakdown in tears and silently pray for my friend and her baby boy to be happy and healthy.

Brielle is coming back from the bathroom when she sees me and comes over and gives me a hug. She doesn't say anything or try to move me; she just sits with me and hugs me. After a few minutes I pull us both up and head to the waiting room and wait for news about my friend.

**The beginning warning doesn't necessarily connect with this chapter in particular, although it could. Did that make sense? I hope you all liked this chapter. Keep reviewing and keep reading! Thanks guys! Xoxoxo**


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

**FYI: I am not breaking up Christian and Ana..EVER! J**

As we walked back into the waiting room Christian came up and immediately pulled me close to him.

"Ana what happened?" He whispered into my ear.

"She had to get an emergency C-section. The baby was in distress. Oh Christian, what if something happens to her!?" I begin to sob into his sweatshirt.

He walked me over to the couches that lined the waiting room and he sat me down on his lap. He rubbed my back and kept assuring me she was going to be ok. Amanda soon walked over and sat down next to Christian and took over rubbing my back.

"It's ok mommy. Auntie Jamie is going to be ok." She told me. All my sisters quickly followed her and soon Christian and I were surrounded on both sides. We all sat in silence anxiously awaiting news about Jamie. We all loved her soo much. I could hear music softly filling the waiting room from the radio in the far corner. The song that was playing turned my quieted tears back into full on sobs. The radio was playing "You Just Call Out my Name."

*Ring Ring*

Christian reaches over to grab the phone that is hooked up in the waiting room.

"Hello?"

"Yes we are."

"Ok. Thank you very much." He hangs up the phone.

"What did they say? Was that about Jamie? Tell me Christian!"

"Yes it was about Jamie. She is out of surgery and both mom and baby are doing fine. She is sleeping now but Ted will call us when we can go up to see her."

Oh thank God!

A few hours later we are joined by Jamie and Ted's parents and are all anxiously awaiting the chance to see the newest edition to all of our lives.

Shortly after the grandparents arrive, Ted calls and tells us that Jamie wants to see me and Christian first. We both get up and Jamie's parents offer to watch the girls so we head out of the waiting room.

I look over at Christian and he seems nervous.

"Babe, are you ok?" I ask before we reach her room.

"Yeah, I guess. I guess I just am imagining what it would have been like with Amanda." He admits shyly and I immediately feel a wave of guilt wash over me.

"I'm sorry Christian. I told her about you right after she was born. I didn't let a second pass before I showed her a picture of you. So to her, you were always there." I say as we open the door to Jamie's room.

We are greeted by the sight of Jamie trying to feed her baby.

"UGH! Jamie! Nobody wants to see that!" Christian yells while covering his eyes playfully.

"I would have to disagree." Ted responds with a chuckle.

Jamie just grabs a towel and covers herself up.

"Well maybe if you learned how to knock Grey!" She finally yells back.

"Hey Hey! No fighting in front of my beautiful nephew." I scold while walking over to Jamie as she is finishing up.

"Do you want to hold him?" Jamie offers.

"Of course I do!" I exclaim. I gently remove him from Jamie's arms and cradle his body expertly. He is so beautiful. He has caramel brown eyes and coal black hair (both from Ted) with the cutest dimples on his cheeks and hands (from Jamie). I sway him back and forth and never want to let him go.

"So did you think of a name yet?" I ask without looking up.

"We decided on Collin." She states proudly. I look up at her and smile knowingly.

"Do you want to hold him?" I ask Christian.

He looks at me tentatively before saying, "sure."

I hand the baby over to him and walk back to Jamie.

"You scared me to death there kid." I accuse.

"Sorry girl. I didn't do it on purpose." She apologizes. "So, the reason we wanted you guys to come in here first is because we want to ask you both something. Ana, Christian, will you guys be Collin's godparents?"

"YES! YES! YES!" I shout. "Of course we will Jamie!" I give her a careful hug and a quick peck on her cheek.

"Hey Christian let's go back to the waiting room. I need to go tell my parents to come down and meet their grandson."

"Ok. Ana I will get the girls ready to go home and meet you back in the waiting room."

"Ok thanks baby." I reply.

As they leave I look back over at my friend and her new baby. Jamie is a mom. Wow, I never thought I would see the day.

"I am proud of you Steele." Jamie announces as she stares lovingly at her son. "I mean you had a baby and raised her along with your 6 sisters. You did it all on your own until you knew he was ready. When he came back into your life you opened up and let him in fully. No hesitation, no doubt. Your love endured the years and it is even stronger now than it was back then. You are stronger. I am proud of you Ana!"

"Back at you James." I reply. "I am so happy for you and Ted. I don't know what I would have done if Amanda went into distress. You were a rock! Please don't ever scare me like that again though!"

"I promise I won't. You better make the same promise though. It looks like Christian is wanting to have a baby of his own soon."

"What? No. It is too soon. Besides, I think we have our hands full with 7 kids right now."

"Okay…but I saw it in his eyes Steele when he was holding Collin. Trust me on this."

"You are drugged-up and sleep-deprived. Talk to me when you have a full nights rest. I am going to go home now but I will be back later." I give her and Collin a swift kiss on the forehead and head back to the waiting room. When I enter I see Christian holding Penelope in his right arm and holding hands with Amanda on left. I grab Lily's and Mary's hands and Sophie, Brielle, and Elizabeth lead the way to the elevators. Life is good.

**I am so grateful for all of you guys! I love the reviews and followers and readers. I think I scared most of you half to death thinking they were going to break up or Jamie wasn't going to make it and they would have to take care of another baby. LOL! I may update one more chapter tonight if I have time.. I love updating multiple times a day. When 'new review' e-mails stop coming I know it is time to update a new chapter..lol.. I hope you all liked this chapter.. keep reading and reviewing. **


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

I hug all of them goodbye before heading back to my car that I arrived in earlier. Christian had all the car seats in his car so he took all the girls home and I went by myself in my car. I am starting to think they like him more than me. In fact I know they do. Haha.

I start the car and I head off toward the apartment. What a day this has been! I became an auntie and I almost lost my best friend. What was really on my mind though was what Jamie had said about Christian. Did he really want another baby? I am sure he wants to have a kid that he will have been there for since the beginning. I want to have another kid too but not right now.

First of all, we already have 7 kids to take care of. Secondly, Amanda is just getting used to having a dad around and she loves all the attention, I don't think it would be fair to take that away from her just yet. Thirdly, our relationship is just starting over-we need time.

I am getting ahead of myself. What if what Jamie said is wrong? She was drugged up and was running on very few hours of sleep. She can't be right. She can't be. Oh but I would love to have a little baby boy like her Collin. He was almost as cute as Amanda was when she was born.

I fell head over heels in love with that little girl the moment I laid eyes on her. I had the same reaction when I first met Christian. However, a lot of people think all Christian is is his good looks but I know better. He is the sweetest guy I have ever met. He makes me feel protected and loved on a daily basis. He is smart and so funny. I love him with all of my heart.

While thinking about Amanda and Christian I enter the last intersection for home. I am the first car at the light so when it turns green I step on the gas. All of a sudden, I hear a loud screeching noise coming from my side of the car. I look for the source of the noise and am blinded by a pair of headlights coming at my car. Everything goes black and I don't know if I will ever see the light again. I fight for the light. I know that my efforts are wasted as my body is weakening and I no longer want to fight the darkness. The darkness is welcoming.

**Sorry for such a short chapter guys! I just had to leave you like that until I get out of my 10 o'clock class. LOL! I will be sitting with my phone on my desk anxiously awaiting your reviews for this chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing as always. OMG! **


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades. Didn't learn much in my biology class but loved the reviews..**

Christian's POV:

I say goodbye to Ana and get all the girls loaded in the car. I know a lot of guys would be scared off by a girl that has 7 kids attached to her. I however, love each and every one of these girls like they are my own.

As I start to drive my eyes land on my rearview mirror and I see my daughter sitting in the backseat talking to her imaginary friend that she created last week. I smile at her and look back at the road. It has been a whirlwind these past 3 months. I find out I have a daughter, I am a father figure to 6 other girls, I have my girlfriend back, I lost my dad, I bought a few more companies, etc. I have loved every minute of it. When I am not with them on Tuesdays and Thursdays I literally ache. I can't stand being away from them for days at a time. I know that sounds crazy. Heck, you want to hear something really crazy? I want another kid. I know we can't have one right now because it is too soon and I understand that but I just want to make sure that more kids is not off the table.

When we get back to the apartment I put the girls' bags in the living room and ask them if they are hungry.

"I can make everyone something Christian." Elizabeth offers.

"Oh Daddy.. Lizzie makes the best banana/peanut butter sandwiches!" Amanda informs me.

"That sounds delicious! I have one of those please.." I state.

"Who else wants one?" Elizabeth asks. All of the girls wanted one. "Well if I am going to make so many I should probably enlist a few helpers.. Lily, Sophie, Brielle,Mary can you all help me?"

All five of the girls walk behind the kitchen counter. Lily is in charge of getting bread slices, Sophie is spreading the peanut butter, Elizabeth is cutting up the bananas, Brielle is putting the bananas on the bread, and Mary is putting the slices together.

I go into the girls' room and put Penelope down for bed after giving her a bottle and come back out expecting to see Ana back from the hospital. I guess she made a stop on her way home. I go and sit at the kitchen table to wait for my sandwich.

"Here you go Daddy!" Amanda said as she has been drafted to serve the sandwiches to everyone's place at the table. I quickly pick her up and set her down on my lap.

"Daddy, I need to finish setting the rest of the table. Lizzie said so!" She tries to get down but I just hold her closer to my chest.

"Not until I get a hug from you baby girl." I tell her before releasing the tickle fingers on my daughter.

"Daddy…hahahaha…daddy…hahaha…alright I will hug you…hahahaha." After I stop tickling her she stands up on my lap and gives my head a giant hug and then I help her down so she can continue her job.

After our midnight dinner, Amanda is still not back yet. I decide to text her:

_Hey babe.. where are you? Are you ok?_

After I press 'send,' I help the girls get ready for bed and kiss them all goodnight.

I go back into the living room and check my phone. No messages.

I decide to call her..*Ring Ring*

_"Hello?"_ I hear a voice on the other line I don't recognize.

"Hello? Who is this?"

_"Who is this?" _

"I am the boyfriend of person whose phone you are holding." I yell

_"Sir, can you tell me your girlfriend's name."  
_"Anastasia Steele. Why?"

_"Sir you are going to want to come down to the hospital. Your girlfriend was in a car accident." _I drop the phone.

**Sorry to leave you guys hanging again.. Don't you just love a good cliff hanger? Please keep reviewing and reading! I am so grateful for all of you!xoxoxo (p.s. you know his first thought is…omg! She better not leave me by myself with all of these kids..lol..jk…also someone asked about cars…they have a van and another 4 door car. Christian had the van to take them all to the hospital…reminder that it has been a few months) another chapter coming soon...4 updates today because of shorter chapters**


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

Christian's POV:

My Ana. What happened to her? I need to go.. I need to see her..I need to protect her.

I grab my keys and run into the girls room to find Elizabeth. She is 14 now so she is old enough to watch the rest of them while I am away. I need to get to my Ana.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth wake up.." I whisper with urgency.

"Wha-What is it Christian?"

"Ana was in an accident. I have to go to the hospital. I don't want to alarm the other girls. Can you stay with them?" I ask knowing that she too wants to go and be there for her sister.

"Yeah I will stay. Please keep me informed Christian!" She whispers back at me. I can see the tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Lizzie. Ana is strong. She will be ok. I will let you know as soon as I do." I kiss her forehead and rush out the door. I wish I could make the words I just spoke come true. She is strong, she will be ok.

I drive without paying attention to the speed limit. I just imagine my Ana in a hospital bed injured and alone, and I step on the gas harder. I pull up to the emergency room parking lot five minutes later.

"Anastasia Steele!" I yell at the receptionist.

"She is in surgery right now Mr…"

" , Ana is my wife." I lie knowing how operations work in a hospital and not wanting any information to be withheld from me because we are not officially family.

"If you could have a seat in the waiting room I will find out where you can go meet your wife at." She said with a look of sympathy. Did she know something I didn't?

"Thank you." I mumbled as I went to find an empty seat. As I sat down I looked around me. There were about 20-30 people in this room all waiting to be helped. I got up from my seat when I noticed a woman enter with her son and offered my seat to them. I had to take a step back when an ambulance arrived and paramedics brought in a victim of a car accident. My heart sank as I thought about Ana being brought in in a similar fashion.

I don't like waiting and I definitely don't like waiting for someone to tell me where Ana is and if she is ok. I waited five years for that already. I paced back and forth knowing there was nothing else I could do. I didn't like not being in control. I needed to control this.

"Mr. Steele?" A male doctor approached me. He was in scrubs and had his hair covered and a mask hanging from his neck like he just came out of the operating room. What I was looking at though was the blood. He had blood all over his scrubs. Ana. My Ana!

"Yes." I choked out fighting the tears back.

"Come with me please." He commanded and I followed him to the elevators and up a few stories before we arrived at our destination. He led me into a small waiting room and sat down with me on a small couch.

" , your wife was in a major car accident a few hours ago. She suffered some head trauma and the steering wheel caused some internal bleeding. When he got her to the operating room we found out that she had a collapsed lung and before we could fix it she flat-lined." He paused to give me time for this all to soak in. I was numb.

"We got her back and we stopped the bleeding. Her head is still recovering so she will be unconscious for a while and her ribs are broken so she will be in a lot of pain when she wakes up. She will make a full recovery though . I promise." The doctor smiles at me and I shake his hand in thanks.

"When can I see her?" I ask.

"If you want to follow me, I can take you to her now." He stands up and walks out of the room. I follow closely behind him with tears streaming down my face. I wipe them away before we enter her room.

When I see her I can do nothing else but run to her side and grab her hand. She looks so fragile and so helpless.

"Ana. My Ana. I am here. I will protect you. Just come back to me Ana." I cry while laying my head in her hand.

Ana's POV:

I am pulled out of the darkness by a searing pain. I feel like I can't breathe. Every time I try my body screams out in protest. My head hurts and I can't unbuckle myself from the car. I am upside down. I hear sirens coming and I know they are coming for me. They will help me. I succumb to the darkness again.

I am awakened by my inability to breathe again. This time it comes with a pain in my abdomen and I can't scream like I want to. I can't catch my breath. I am in a hospital but I have no idea what time it is or what day it is. Where is Christian? Does he know I am here? I blackout once more.

I don't want to wake up anymore. Waking up only brings me pain. I decide to stay in the darkness for a while. In my darkness I am with my family. They all want me to come back to the light. Why? They aren't with me in the light. I want to stay with them.

I Imagine what it would have been like if my parents were the kind of parents that you see on TV. The ones that love their kids, like Christian and I love Amanda. I imagine that I eventually moved out and Christian and I got married after college. We lived in a beautiful house and had two beautiful children, a boy and a girl. I recognized the girl as Amanda but I didn't know the boy. Christian and I were watching them play in the backyard when his arms wrapped around me and he said:

"Ana. My Ana. I am here. I will protect you. Just come back to me Ana."

I thought that was a strange thing for him to say. Come back to him? I was right there. My imagined life faded into the background and I was alone in the darkness again.

**I am not quite sure if her injuries went with the type of accident she was in, I just listed a bunch of things I have seen on TV. Lol.. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please keep reviewing and reading! One more chapter coming up later tonight…then I am back to two-three a day…I have no idea when this story will ever end.. should I go up to a hundred chapters? Lol…**

sorry for any errors I wanted to get this out to you asap...sorry it is soo late


	36. Chapter 36

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

Christian's POV:

A few hours have passed and I text Elizabeth and let her know how Ana is doing.

_Hey Lizzie. Ana is doing fine. Will keep you updated. _

_Thanks Christian. Love you!_

_I love you too Lizzie._

I look over at Ana and I start to cry. She is so damaged. She isn't just physically damaged, that you can plainly see just by looking at her, but she is emotionally damaged as well. To notice the extent of this damage you have to look into her eyes. When you get the opportunity to actually look into her gorgeous eyes, you can see how much hurt she has been through in her life. I wish I could go back in time and save her from any and all heartache she has suffered. However, when you look deep enough you can also see the strength she gained and the love she so willing gives. I am so lucky to have her in my life. Almost losing her has made me realize just how lucky I truly am. A song that I have heard before comes to mind as I slide my chair up toward Ana's head. I stroke her cheek and her hair (while still holding her hand) as I whisper the words in her ear.

_I don't get many things right the first time  
In fact, I am told that a lot  
Now I know all the wrong turns  
The stumbles and falls brought me here_

And where was I before the day  
That I first saw your lovely face?  
Now I see it everyday  
And I know that I am  
I am, I am the luckiest

What if I'd been born fifty years before you  
In a house on the street where you live?  
Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike  
Would I know?

And in a wide sea of eyes  
I see one pair that I recognize  
And I know that I am  
I am, I am the luckiest

I love you more than I have  
Ever found a way to say to you

Next door, there's an old man who lived to his 90's  
And one day, passed away in his sleep  
And his wife, she stayed for a couple of days  
And passed away  
I'm sorry, I know that's a strange way  
To tell you that I know we belong  
That I know that I am  
I am, I am the luckiest

_The Luckiest by Ben Folds._

As I sing the last line I can feel tears fall freely from my cheek. I am truly the luckiest to have this girl in my life. I will make sure that she knows just how much I love her always.

"Ana, Ana baby please wake up. Ana I love you so much! I want to spend of my life with you. I want to have another baby with you. I want to get a nice house and raise our household of kids and our grandkids there. I want forever. Please give me forever Ana. Please, come back to me." I cry out and return my head rest on our clasped hands.

I feel a tight squeeze on my hand and look up to see my Ana staring back at me. Thank God!

Ana's POV:

I am still in the dark. I can hear a few things coming from the light but they are far away and too quiet to hear. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to be with my real family in the light. I try to get closer to the light but every step I take seems to push me further back instead of forward. Help me Christian!

I sit in the darkness alone for I don't know how long. Suddenly I see Christian standing before me. He holds out his hand to me like he did when we danced in my hotel room on Prom night. I take his hand and we start swaying as he sings to me. It is such a beautiful song, I don't think I have ever heard it before. I am willing to stay in the darkness if Christian will stay with me.

After the song is over, Christian grabs my hand and walks me closer to the light. I try to tell him that it's impossible. I try to tell him that we are stuck in the darkness. He just shakes his head and continues walking. The light is getting brighter.

As the light gets brighter I am able to hear the things that were once far away. I hear Christian's voice coming from the light. I find it odd that his lips aren't moving as I am watching him pull me forward. I hear him say:

"Ana, Ana baby please wake up. Ana I love you so much! I want to spend of my life with you. I want to have another baby with you. I want to get a nice house and raise our household of kids and our grandkids there. I want forever. Please give me forever Ana. Please, come back to me."

I want all of that too Christian. I want it! I have finally reached the threshold between light and dark. I look at the Christian that brought me back to the light and thank him for saving me. I open my eyes. I feel something on my hand and look down to see Christian crying. I squeeze his hand to reassure him that I am in the light and to thank him for saving me.

He looks up at me and smiles a breath-taking smile. I try to smile back at him but I am suddenly reminded that I was in a bad car accident and I am currently in a lot of pain. Instead of a smile I manage a wince.

"Oh Ana! Let me go get a Doctor. They can give you medicine to make you feel better." Christian offers.

"No!" I yell, my voice rather raspy, "Don't leave me Christian." I choke out using what air supply my lungs were able to hold at the moment.

"Ok baby I won't leave. Let me just press this button here." He reaches over me and grabs the remote that has the nurse call button from the side of my bed. He pushes the button and we both know that we will soon be interrupted by a nurse.

"Christian. I want that too." I tell him hoping he will know what I am talking about.

"Want what baby? Whatever you want I will get for you, just tell me." He pleads.

"I want wh.." I start but am cut off by the nurse.

"Good Morning Mrs. Steele. I will inform the doctor that you are up. Would you like some medicine to help with the pain?" The nurse asks.

I nod my head. She grabs the IV fluid that will help ease this torturous pain and opens the line. I feel instant relief.

"You know Mrs. Steele, your husband here was very worried. He never left your side. He never got up to eat or anything. You should feel very much loved." The nurse informs me.

Husband? I look at Christian with a raised eyebrow. He just laughs and kisses my hand.

"I do. I feel extremely loved." I admit.

**Alright, that was the last update for the night. I tried to avoid cliff-hangers. I hope I succeeded..lol.. I hope you all have a good night and please keep reading and reviewing! I appreciate you all so much more than I think you realize. (Followers, reviewers, readers, favorites, viewers)**


	37. Chapter 37

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

Now we are back to Ana's POV:

For the next couple of hours we are bombarded with visitors. We have a constant flow of doctors and nurses and Ted comes by to visit after Christian calls him. Jamie is still recovering and can't make it down just yet but promises to come visit me tomorrow. Christian goes and picks up the girls while Ted is in my room. When Ted leaves I fall asleep.

" Annie! Annie!" I hear Penelope exclaim and I open my eyes to see all of my sisters and my daughter and Christian standing at the foot of my bed.

Amanda comes over first.

"Daddy said we have to be really careful so we don't hurt you. Can I give you a little hug mommy?" She asks quietly. My poor little girl looks so scared as she looks at her mother on a hospital bed.

"Come here baby. I am not going to break. Give me the biggest hug you got!" I tell her.

Christian looks on nervously as Amanda throws her arms over my shoulders and squeezes as tight as she can. It hurts a little bit but I know that she needs to know that I will be ok.

*Throat clearing*

"Excuse me. Ana? Christian?" Dr. Jenkins says as he enters the room.

"Yes? What do you need doctor?" I respond. What possibly more could he need from me at this moment? I have had blood drawn, head scans, x-rays, blood pressure checks, vision tests, breathing tests and exercises, etc. Can't I just have a moment of peace with my family?

"Do you mind if I speak to both of you in private?"

I was about to say that I mind very much so. I don't want the girls to leave. I have missed them so much. Christian, knowing what I am about to say, answers before I can.

"No, not at all. Elizabeth can you take the girls and go to the waiting room. I will let you know when you guys can come back." He tells her as he grabs Amanda from me and sets her down on the floor.

When all of the girls have left the doctor begins.

"Are those all yours?"

"One is, the rest are my sisters." He looks at me like he wants to know more but I don't feel like talking about my parents right now. "It's a long story. What did you want to talk about doctor?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you will be released from the hospital tomorrow. All your tests came back and they all look really well. I just want to keep you overnight again to be safe. However, now that I know what kind of responsibilities you have at home, I am not sure if I feel comfortable releasing you just yet." He announces.

"Why?" Christian and I say at the same time.

"You need time to heal Ana. You have a long road ahead of you until you feel like your old self. The stress of raising 7 children is going to be a setback to your recovery. Maybe you should hire someone to help you." He offers.

"My sisters and my daughter are not a setback to anything." I yell but am again reminded of my injury.

"Babe, I don't think he was saying that. I think we should have someone to help us anyway. I was going to bring it up later but if it will help you recover faster I think we should at least discuss it."

"I am not having some stranger raise my family for me Christian! I am just not!" I shout back.

"Ana, you need to calm down. If you don't I will be forced to keep you here for at least a week." The doctor threatens.

I roll my eyes and fall back on the bed. This is going to be a long and frustrating battle. I can already feel it brewing. After the doctor leaves Christian just stares at me.

"No Christian! I won't end of discussion!"

I could see he wanted to fight further but decided against it.

"I am going to get the girls. Do you want me to bring them back in here?"

"Actually, do you mind if I take a quick nap. I am exhausted." I admit timidly.

"Okay baby, I will take the girls for some lunch. I will be back soon." He leans forward and kisses my cheek before walking out the door.

I close my eyes and try to get comfortable. This is really hard to do when you have needles in your arm and have scratchy bed sheets and lumpy pillows. I manage to drift off while situating myself.

I have become accustomed to a new dream. No longer do I dream of my nightmarish past, I now dream of my future with Christian and how wonderful our lives will be.

While in the middle of a beautiful Christmas morning with our 4 kids, I am woken up by someone asking for me in the hallway.

"Anastasia Steele?" The stranger asks the receptionist.

"She is right down the hall, third door on the right. Are you family?" The receptionist asks.

"Yeah!" The stranger replies.

As she walks closer to my room I can feel my heart pounding. I have heard that voice before. Where have I heard it? She is getting closer.

All of a sudden I see a figure standing outside my door. .When the door opens I am shocked at who is behind it. This is no stranger….

**Who is it? Please keep reviewing and reading! I will update again sometime in the afternoon and once more at night (central time zone) so keep a lookout! p.s. I so just realized that Ted has the same name as Teddy from the book...was so not intentional..lol**


	38. Chapter 38

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

*Gasp*

"Anastasia!" She cries as she walks closer to my hospital bed. "My poor little princess Anastasia!"

"Aunt Heather?" I stare at her in shock. I mean, ten years ago my mom told me that my aunt and her husband had been killed in a car accident and here she was standing in front of me very much alive.

"Oh sweetie, how are you? I missed you so much Anastasia. As soon as I heard about the accident I ran right over!" She explains as she strokes my hair.

"What.. I mean how….When.. Where…What are you doing here Aunt Heather? My mom..well..she told me that you and Uncle Jake died 10 years ago." I try to sit up but my head is spinning so I fall back down.

"I know. I got into a fight with your mother and she said she didn't want to see me anymore. I told her she was a bad mother and she backhanded me across my face. When your uncle found out he made me promise to never go back there again. I tried to reason with him but he refused to let me visit you guys. When I eventually called your mother to apologize (mainly so I could see you kids) she told me what she told you guys about us being killed. I didn't want to scare you guys so I have kept my distance all of these years. When I saw the accident on the news and your picture came up. I knew I couldn't stay away any longer. I am so sorry I left you guys with them. I had tried to gain custody before and once I started filing I began receiving threats from people (I think they were all from your parents) and your uncle made me stop. I so sorry Anastasia! Please, please forgive me!"

I just sat there trying to grasp all she was saying. My mom lied to me. Well that wasn't that hard to imagine. But, I grieved for my aunt. She was the only person I loved in my family besides my sisters. With my sisters I was always the protector but when I was with my Aunt, she protected me. When I thought she died I felt alone and scared. Now here she is, alive, begging for me to forgive her for abandoning me. I know I already forgive her. She did what was best for her family and I can't fault her for that. I know my parents and the reputation they have, even if she would have told somebody they probably would not have believed her.

"I forgive you Aunt Heather. I know why you did it. I forgive you!" I cry.

"Oh Anastasia! Thank you! I promise I won't leave you ever again! I will be in your life always!" She hugs me and I wince through the pain. "Oh, I am sorry Anastasia.. Do you mind if I sit with you for a little bit? I think we have a lot to catch up on."

I nod my head and she sits down. I don't know who is supposed to talk first so we both sit in silence for a few minutes before she decides to speak.

"So, what have you been up to for the past 10 years?" She asks.

I proceed to tell her about Christian and Amanda and the drama that went on there. I also told her about my parents and how they kicked me out and my sisters. She gasped and apologized again for leaving us with them. I finished my story talking about my daycare and my friend Jamie having a baby and then I end with the car accident.

"Oh my poor little niece!" Is all she can say when I am done.

"So what have you been doing Aunt Heather? How is Uncle Jake?" I ask trying to turn the attention to someone else.

She tells me about how she and Uncle Jake moved to the country once they started getting threats and they started their own farming business. They were very happy for a long time, however they wanted more. They wanted a family. She told me how they found out they were unable to have kids and right after that everything went downhill. The farm business went under and they had to sell almost everything they owned. They have been staying in a small apartment and working a few part-time jobs for the past year.

"Oh Aunt Heather! I am so sorry!" I tell her not knowing what else I can say.

"Ana?" Christian calls from the doorway.

"Christian! Come in! This is my Aunt Heather!" I announce.

"Your Aunt Heather that died 10 years ago?" He looks at me like I am psychotic. I explain to him everything that was just explained to me. Christian is not so quick to forgive her for leaving me with my parents when he tried so hard to save me. However, he offers to go back to the waiting room to get the girls so they can meet their aunt.

"Actually Christian, do you mind if I just join you. I think Anastasia needs to get some sleep."

"I am fine. Really." I insist but am ratted out by a traitorous yawn. They both laugh at me.

"Goodnight baby.." Christian whispers as he kisses me before turning out the lights and leaving the room.

My mind is reeling and I don't think I am even capable of falling asleep. However, when my eye lids close I am gone.

**So what do you think about the new character? I don't think they would actually show somebodies picture on the news but I needed a way for them to reunite. Were you expecting this? I know a lot of you thought it was her mom..nope.. lol… Please keep reading and reviewing…thank you all so very much! **


	39. Chapter 39

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades. Well I have had just an awful day—I have decided to put my frustration into this chapter.. hopefully it turns out well. **

Christian's POV:

As we leave Ana, Heather looks at me.

"Christian, I can only imagine what you think of me. I just show up after all this time. Ana told me how protective you are of her. I am sure you don't approve of me. I would like a chance to tell you my intentions. I just want to be a part of my nieces' lives. I missed out on ten years with them, I don't want to miss anymore. I am not asking for anything more than this."

"I believe you Heather. I truly do. I want nothing more than for Ana to have a positive member of her family that she can rely on once and a while. She has had a lot of pain in her life and I will live my entire life protecting her from anymore. I am sorry if I came off too overprotective."

"I understand. Now let's go meet my nieces and my great niece." She smiles at me and we continue to the waiting room.

I feel like I live in this waiting room now. I introduce them to their aunt and they all run up to say hi. We sit for an hour or so and I can see that Aunt Heather is soon becoming a favorite amongst all the girls. I steal away to go see Ana while the girls are pre-occupied.

When I go into her room she is still sleeping so I go and sit in the chair by her bed. I sit and stare. I stare at the beauty before me and I cannot express how much I love her. She is the mother of my child and she is the strongest woman I know. I am admiring her face when I see her eyelids flutter.

"Hey baby.." I whisper.

"Hey babe. Where is everybody?" She asks still tired.

"They are with your Aunt Heather in the waiting room. I hate to tell you this but I think they like her more than us." I joke with her.

"I bet. She is the best! I feel so bad for her." She pulls her face into a look of concern.

"Why baby?" I ask trying to comfort her.

"She can't have kids and she lost her job. They owned a farm and it went under, so now they live in a small apartment." She cries.

I can only imagine what life must be like for her and her husband. I wonder if there is anything I can do to help. Suddenly, inspiration strikes me.

"I'll be right back Ana." I inform her as I grab my phone from my pocket and head out the door.

"Christian?" I hear as I close the door.

I scroll through my list of contacts and I find my assistant's number. I press send.

"Hello?"

"Hello Terri. This is Christian."

"Oh, ummm hello . How can I help you?"

"I need you to find out if we have any openings in any of our companies and send me a list of all of them."

"Yes sir. Is that all?"

"Can you find me a real estate agent? The best in the whole state!" I continue. "I also need to make an appointment at a jewelers."

"Yes . I will get right on it."

"Thank you Terri. If you could send me all of that in an e-mail as soon as possible I would greatly appreciate it!" I close my phone and head back to Ana.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Sorry, I had an idea and I had to make a phone call."

"Am I not allowed to know about this idea?" She asked shyly.

"Well, I wanted to help your Aunt and Uncle so I called my assistant and she is going to e-mail of all the openings available at my companies."

She looks at me in astonishment.

"Come here." She commands with her eyelids hooded.

"I don't think so Ms. Steele. You are still recovering and with the look you are giving me right now, I know I couldn't control myself if I got too close." I admit.

She pouts and I can't help but laugh. I walk closer to her and place a kiss on her forehead. I continue to kiss her eyelids, cheeks, nose, and then I land on her lips. I brush mine against hers but don't kiss her. I quickly lift my head and take a step back.

"Mean!" She throws a pillow at me. "Ow!" She yelps as she holds her side in pain.

I instantly feel guilty and rush over to her side and try to ease her pain. The only thing I can think of is to correct the error I made a few seconds ago. I grab her face and give her a passionate kiss on the lips. Her heart monitor accelerates and I swiftly remove myself from her grasp.

"Thank you. For everything Christian! Thank you!"

"You are quite welcome Ana."

"Hey Christian, about what I said when I woke up earlier about wanting it too…"She starts timidly.

"Yeah.." I spur her on.

"Well while I was unconscious, I heard you talk about all the stuff you wanted after you sang to me." She pauses.

My heart swells as I realize what this means. She wants forever with me. She wants to have a household of our own kids. She wants everything I want. I want to give it to her.

"Do you mean it Ana? Do you really want to break up and start seeing other people?" I ask while faking hurt feelings.

"No, umm. I thought you…" I put my finger on her lips to halt her words.

"I was just kidding Ana. You heard right. I want us. I want us forever." I inform her.

"That was soo mean Christian. I don't know why at the moment, but I want forever with you too."

"Is this marriage proposal?" She asks.

"Oh no Ms. Steele, I have much more romantic and intimate ideas when it comes to asking you to be my wife." I respond dreamily.

"Oh Mr. Steele, how I love you!" She whispers.

I lean forward and place another kiss on her lips.

**I hope I didn't leave you with a cliff hanger overnight. I hope you liked this chapter.. PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP READING.. your kind reviews got me through this terrible day today. Thank you all! xoxox**


	40. Chapter 40

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

Ana's POV:

I finally get to go home today! I am so excited to finally be leaving the hospital! Aunt Heather is staying with us for a week so I can make a full recovery. Christian enters my room with a wheelchair.

"Ugh.. Do I really have to ride in that? I can walk perfectly fine." I pout.

"Well it's either this or I carry you." He offers.

"I'm all yours ." I flirt back.

"I should hope so Ms. Steele." He says while lifting me from my hospital bed.

We head to the elevator and Christian continues to carry me until we reach the car. He sets me down in the passenger's seat and he buckles me up.

"You know I can do some things for myself Christian." I sigh.

"Not while I am around Baby." He responds as he goes around to get into the driver's seat.

He drives us back to the apartment building and he picks me up out of my seat and carries me all the way until we reach our front door.

"Are you ready to be home ?"

"YES!" I shout.

He opens the door and everyone shouts "Surprise!"

I look around and see a big sign that says 'Welcome Home Annie.' All the girls are gathered around the kitchen table and there is a cake at the center of it. I am brought to tears.

"Aww. Guys this is just so awesome..Thank you so much guys!" I choke out.

"Yes but I think you need some sleep dear. You look absolutely exhausted." Aunt Heather says as she comes over to give me a hug as Christian sets me on my feet.

"Yeah, I guess I am a little tired." I acquiesce.

Christian guides me over to the bedroom and helps me get into my bed.

"Can you lay with me?" I ask him.

"Babe, you need your rest.."

" I know but I don't want to be alone anymore, I was alone at the hospital after you guys went home and I couldn't sleep."

"Ok but only for a minute." He climbs into bed with me and pulls me to his chest.

"Hey Christian…" I start.

"Hey Ana.." He chuckles.

"Do you want to move-in together?" I whisper thinking that it would make this question sound less ridiculous.

"I want to move-out together." He responds simply.

"Where do you want to move to?" I ask a little shocked by his response.

"I have a few places in mind. You just go to sleep now babe and we can talk about it tomorrow." He replies mysteriously.

"ugh!" I growl and I can hear the chuckle coming from behind me.

When I wake up I am all alone and get up to go see what everyone is doing. When I stand up I feel a little light headed but shake it off as a lack of sleep and hunger.

I go out to the living room and find everybody gone except for Christian and my Aunt Heather.

"Where are the girls?" I ask. I miss spending time with them and I miss my daughter.

"They are in bed sweetie, like you should be!" Aunt Heather scolds.

"I have been in bed forever, I need to get up."

"Come sit down with us baby. I was just showing your aunt some of the positions I have available at my companies. I have something to show you too…"

"Christian you know I can't accept a job at one of your companies. It wouldn't be right!" Aunt Heather remarks.

"What wouldn't be right is to leave my girlfriend's favorite Aunt and Uncle unemployed while I have positions available at a wide variety of companies."

She starts to say something but thinks better of it.

"Thank you.." She finally says.

"What did you want to show me babe?" I ask as I finally reach the couch.

"I had Terri look for a real estate agent the other day and she sent me this guy here. He is the best in the state. Well I called him and he sent us these places to look at. We can narrow them down and then set up a meeting to go view them." He tells me.

We begin scrolling through the houses but none of them seem to be right for us. I pick a few anyway just to appease Christian.

"I actually had another option, just in case you didn't like any of these." He gave me a knowing look and I could tell he wants me to pick his other option.

"Tell me!"

"Well I have been thinking that maybe we could just buy some land and we can build your dream house. We can design it and decorate it however we want." He is so excited about this idea and I have to admit that I love it too.

"I love it Christian! Let's do it..Wait.. Can you afford it?" I ask suddenly aware that I have no idea how much money he has.

He just laughs and gets up to get a drink. What is that supposed to mean?

"Come on Ana. Let's get you back to bed. Are you going to be ok out here Heather?" Christian asks.

"Oh yeah.. I will be fine." She says looking at the couch where she has a pillow and blankets laid out.

"Goodnight Aunt Heather."

"Goodnight Darlings."

I follow Christian to the bedroom and we are once again cuddled up against the other. I suddenly get an idea.

"Hey babe, can I make a request for this house that we are building.."

"Sure. Anything you want."

"I want to build a guest house for Aunt Heather and Uncle Jake. Maybe build like a bunch of mini houses connected so when the girls get older we can all still be together but they can still have their own houses. Does that sound completely crazy?" I ask.

I just want our family to stay together. We are so close now that I would hate to see us drift apart. This also allows me to ensure the safety of my family.

"It's not crazy baby. In fact I was thinking about making a guest house for them. I like the little house idea, maybe they can all be connected to one main house." He offers.

"Christian…How much money can we spend?" I ask shyly.

"Don't worry about it Ana. That is how much we can spend. Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

"ok"

I close my eyes and fall asleep dreaming of my dream house.

**Hope you all liked this chapter.. Please keep reviewing and reading.. Have a great day guys! I will be update two more times today….not sure when.. I have biology again and a lab…I have to teach a lesson later on too.. I will try to get a chapter in before the lesson.. :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

"I can't believe you are leaving already Aunt Heather!" I bellowed.

"Don't leave Auntie Heather! I will miss you!" Mary cried.

"I will be back, I promise! You guys can always come visit me whenever you want. In fact if Ana won't mind you guys can come visit on Friday." Heather offers with a smile.

"That would be great Aunt Heather. Thank you!"

"No problem dear. Jake has been dying to meet all of these girls." She replied. "Bye for now girls.."

We all watch as she walks out the door and as soon as she is gone I see 14 eyes staring at me. Christian went back to work yesterday so it is just me at home with the girls. Aunt Heather dropped them off and picked them up from school today and then she said her good-byes.

"Mommy when is daddy coming home?" Amanda asks.

"I don't know babe. Why don't you call him and see.." I hand her my phone and she runs off to call Christian.

Christian's POV:

"Terri, can you get me directions to the jewelers that I have an appointment at tonight?" I ask.

"Yes sir. Oh and sir your daughter is on line 3."

"Thank you."

I smile to myself before picking up the phone.

"Hello Amanda."

"Hi Daddy! How did you know it was me?"

"I'm magic baby girl. Now, why are you calling your dad at work?"

"Mommy told me to call and see when you are coming home." She informed me.

"Ummmmm…I will probably be home late tonight Amanda. I might not be home until you go to bed. Sorry baby girl."

"That's ok daddy…" I can hear the sadness in her voice and I feel terrible for putting it there.

"Hey, why don't you tell me about your day at school." I offer.

Amanda perks up and tells me about her teacher and all the things she learned and when she was done she said goodnight to me and I told her to not let the bed bugs bite. She giggled and hung up the phone.

I close up my computer and grab the directions from Terri. As I head out to my car I see another note on my window.

_I found you..I know what you did and I will tell her..I found her too. _

_Give me another $25,000..by tomorrow._

I wish these notes would stop. This is the third one since the car accident. I make note to make a stop at the bank.

**SORRY GUYS! I wanted to get this out to you before my busy afternoon begins…..Will update this evening and will try to give you four updates tomorrow to make up for this short chapter!please keep reading and reviewing…**


	42. flashback

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

Flashback-2 ½ years ago-Christian's POV:

The big game is Friday. Everyone is pumped but I just can't get into it. I still miss her. God! There must be something wrong with me! Why do I still miss her? Oh yeah, she was the love of my life and she just ripped my heart out! I can't get excited about anything.

"Hey Christian!" Tim yells as me.

"Hey Tim." I sigh.

"Dude, seriously you need to get excited. We have the big game this weekend! If we win this we are going to the Rose Bowl dude!" He roared.

"Alright, alright.. Woo Hoo!" I bellow.

"Here take this. This is sure to cheer you up." He slides his drugs over to me.

"Ugh..I don't think so man. I don't take that stuff." I reply.

"Come on man. Just one time! It will make you stop thinking about that girl." He insists.

I don't want to stop thinking about Ana but if this could make the pain, which I suffer on a daily basis, go away for a few hours I will do it. I grab the drugs and I am lost.

Flashback-2 years ago—Christian's POV:

"Come on Christian.." She calls for me.

"I can't. You should know I can't." I say frustrated.

"Come on..She'll never find out..She left you anyway." She retorted.

"Mia, I can't..Even though we are over I can't do that to her."

Mia had come into town to promote her fashion line and asked me to have coffee with her.

"If you do this then I will tell you what secret she was keeping from you."

I don't want to but I want to know the secret Ana kept from me. So I cave. She never told me.

Flashback-1 year ago—Christian's POV:

Finally! I am out of college! What do I do now?

I have no money and I am just another college graduate wanting to succeed in business.

A few days after graduation a man calls me on the phone and says he can help me start my career. I thought that it was one of the places that I sent my application in at. I was so excited. I wanted to impress her. I wanted to show her how well I was doing. I would do anything to make it.

"Here." The man said.

"What is this?" I ask.

"It is the money you need to start your own company."

"Why are you giving me this?"

"We looked at your school records. You had the best grades in your class. We have faith in you." He said with a thick Italian accent.

"I don't understand, why are you giving me all of this? There has to be some sort of catch." I state.

"While you pay us back you will do us favors. You will do whatever we ask, whenever we ask." He said ominously.

"What kind of favors?"

"You will find out when we send for you. For now, take your money and get to work."

I leave with the money. Looks like I have just joined the mob.

**OK.. I KNOW ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER… AND I WANT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING… HE DIDN'T DO ALL OF THESE.. HE ONLY DID ONE! WHICH ONE DO YOU THINK HE DID? WHICH ONE DO YOU WANT HIM TO HAVE DONE? I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BEFORE I CONTINUE.. WANTED TO MAKE A FUN INTERACTIVE CHAPTER…HOPE I DIDN'T SCARE ANYONE..PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP READING!REMEMBER 4 CHAPTERS TOMORROW! THEY WILL BE LONG TOO..**


	43. Chapter 43

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

Christian's POV:

If only the person's whose blackmailing me knew how much I actually want to tell Ana what happened. I don't want to hide this from her. I just haven't found the right time to tell her.

-Flashback—2 ½ years ago

I took the drugs and I was lost.

When I resurfaced the pain was still there but I felt physically worse.

I needed to get out. I needed to drive.

I got in my car and just kept going. I had no destination. I just drove.

Before I knew it I was back in my hometown. I checked the clock and realized I had been driving for the past 14 hours. How does that even happen? My head was swarming with thoughts and images of her. I didn't want to be here. I am consumed with pain here.

I turn down an abandon street that leads to the main road. I am contemplating stopping at the hotel in the next town when I feel my front tires raise and lower like they are going over something in the road, my back tires follow.

I stop the car and look around. I don't see anybody or anything in the road. I get out of the car and duck my head to look underneath my tires. That is when I see him. Ana's father is lying unconscious underneath my car. I didn't see him. I killed him.

-present time-

I learned after I called the police that he was already dead. He had been shot by Ana's mother. She got sent to jail after she had Penelope. I guess they never told Ana. I have never found the opportunity to tell her.

The person who is blackmailing me thinks I killed him. I can only think of one person who would want to do this.

After I broke up with her, Elaine went a little crazy. She showed up at my dorm room drunk, on multiple occasions. She damaged my car and yelled at my window from outside my dorm. Eventually, she dropped out of school and the last I heard, she was living with her parents.

I wouldn't even bother paying the ransom if it wasn't for the fact that I didn't want her anywhere near Ana.

I stop at the bank and I withdrawal $25,000 and head to the jewelers.

On the ride there I try to push the blackmailer out of my mind and focus on getting a ring for my Ana. I plan on proposing to her on Friday. I worked it out with Heather. She is going to keep the girls overnight so Ana and I can have the house to ourselves. I am going to do what I have been waiting to do for the past 5 years.

Ana's POV:

I get the girls to bed and I go and wait for Christian in the living room. As I reach for the remote I hear a knock at the door. Thinking Christian got off early and forgot his keys I run to open it.

"What are you doing here?" I ask completely shocked to see the person in front of me.

"The better question is what are you doing here? This is supposed to be my life. I am supposed to be with Christian. I am here to correct it." She looks like she hasn't slept in days. As I look her over I notice a cloth in her hand. I am quickly being smothered by the cloth and am sent back into the darkness from the hospital.

Christian's POV:

I get home from the jewelers a few hours later ecstatic about my purchase. I arrive at the apartment and decide to leave the ring in my trunk incase Ana is waiting up for me.

When I arrive at my front door I notice it is open a little bit. That is so unlike Ana. I push the door open and fear trickles through my veins at who is there to greet me.

"Honey! You're home!" She comes over to me and gives me a big hug.

My eyes are searching for Ana and the girls. Where are they? Are they safe? I see Elizabeth peeking out from her room and she has tears in her eyes. I mouth to her "Where is Ana?" She just shakes her head and silently closes the door. My fear is heightened and I can't think of anything else but to find Ana.

"What are you doing here?" I shout at her.

"I am taking back what was supposed to be mine! You remember that time. It was magical! We were so in love! She doesn't love you. No one loves you like I love you!" She screams.

"What did you do to her?"

"She is fine. For now."

"What do you want?"

"I want you. I want Amanda to call me mom! All these years I have been in love with you! I have had to sit back and watch her destroy you and tear you apart. I would never do that to you. Admit it! You want me too!" She persuades.

"I want Ana. I never wanted you. We never did anything Mia. You came into town and we went for coffee. As friends! You wanted to take it further but I declined. Amanda would never call you mom and I never want you to come near her! Where is Ana?"

"Oh I think you are mistaken. Amanda..Amanda darling." She calls.

Amanda comes out from around the corner with tears streaming down her face.

"Yes…m—m—mommy.." She cries.

"How dare you Mia! How dare you get my daughter involved in this! You are sick. You are one sick woman." I can feel the anger rise. The fear is now taken over by the anger. I want to take her down. It is one thing to take on me and even to take on Ana (even though I would fight until the end of time to prevent any harm or trouble to come her way) but to take on my daughter. NO!

I lunge at her while she is glaring at Amanda. She falls to the ground.

"Amanda, where is your mom?"

"Daddy…." She breaks out in tears and my heart breaks.

"Sweetie, it is going to be ok. I need you to go get the other girls. Can you do that for me?" She nods.

I am still sitting on top of Mia and when Amanda leaves I pull her up and tie her to a chair.

"Tell me where she is!" I yell. She refuses so I slap her across the face.

"Tell me!" I can feel tears threatening and use them to fuel my anger. I can't lose her again. This is just ridiculous. She breaks up with me and then five years later we meet each other. Then she gets into a car accident and now this psycho. She doesn't deserve all of this. The worst part is, this is all my fault.

When I slap her again, she goes unconscious.

"Christian, Ana is in here. Mia drugged her and dragged her and tied her up on your bed."

As soon as the words leave her mouth I run into the bedroom. I see Ana staring at me with a bandana in her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Ana..Ana baby.. I am here.. I am so sorry!" I choke out as I run to untie her.

"What the heck Christian! Why does all this happen to me?"

"Ana, this is all my fault!"

"Christian I heard everything out there.. You could not have known she was going to become a psycho! I don't blame you..I am fine. I just wish…ugh this sucks!"

I give her a kiss on her cheek and go back into the kitchen to check on Mia and call 9-1-1.

When the police come, they take our statement and escort Mia out of the apartment. Ana and I let Amanda sleep in bed with us and the rest of the girls decided to sleep on the floor in our room. I can't sleep. I just keep thinking about how violated my family and this apartment feels. I promise myself to do everything in my power to protect my girls. This can never happen again. I also vow to allow only positive things to happen to this family from now on. The only thing I have to do is tell Ana the truth about what happened. After that, there won't be dark clouds hanging over us anymore. Everything will be out in the open..

**So what did you guys think? I kind of combined two and added one.. I wrote this chapter late at night so I am not sure how it stacks up but I tried my best. Hope you all liked it.. I was going to leave you with a cliff hanger but I promised longer chapters today.. PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING…**


	44. Chapter 44

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

"Ana.. I think we should move sooner rather than later. This house isn't safe anymore." Christian states as we are driving back from taking the girls to school. It is Friday and we wanted to say goodbye to them since Aunt Heather is picking them up after school.

"I agree Christian, but where are we going to go? We still have to find land to build on and even after that we still have to build the house."

"Well, you guys can come stay at my place for a while. It isn't as big as your apartment but it will do until the house is finished."

"I guess."I sigh. I am just so emotionally and physically drained by the events of the last few weeks (heck, the last few months) that I don't really care.

"Ana, I have something to tell you.." Christian blurts out 15 minutes later.

"What is it? You can tell me anything! Except if you really did do something with Mia. If that is what you are going to tell me, keep it to yourself. I don't want to know." I confess.

"No! Of course I didn't! I was never with anyone but you! I have to tell you something about your parents." He says ending in a whisper.

My heart pounds in my chest. What about my parents? Do they want money? Do they want the girls back? Are they having another kid?

"Ana I don't know how to sugarcoat what I am about to say so I guess I will just say it.." He turns his head to read my expression. I am trying to keep a calm face so he will continue but inside I am freaking out. " Ana your dad was killed two and a half years ago. Your mom shot him Ana. She is in jail now."

I just laugh! TALK ABOUT FREAKIN' KARMA! I breathe a sigh of relief knowing that I don't have to live in fear of them anymore.

"Why are you laughing?"Christian looks at me confused by my reaction.

"Well I sure as heck am not going to cry about it. They are/were awful people and I don't feel the least bit bad. I am laughing because I guess what they say about karma is true." I burst out into laughter once again and Christian joins in. "How do you know all this anyway?"

Christian stops laughing and looks down at his hands on the steering wheel. "Why don't we get some lunch first. I will tell you while we are eating." He says as he pulls into a little restaurant. We get out of the car and he takes my hand. I feel like I am walking on air. After all, my parents aren't coming after me and Mia is locked up in jail, I have the love of my life next to me, I have a beautiful family, and I have found my long thought dead aunt. Whatever Christian is about to tell me couldn't dampen my mood right now.

We are seated at the table and Christian orders us two rootbeers and we get a soup and salad combo.

"Spill it Grey." I command.

"Once you start eating, I will start talking."

I nod my head in agreement. I didn't realize how serious he was until we sat in uncomfortable silence for 20 minutes waiting for our food to arrive.

As sooon as I take my first bite I repeat myself. "Spill it Grey!"

"Alright..well.. I was a junior in college…." He proceeds to tell me about his experimenting with drugs to ease the pain I had caused him and then he tells me about his drive and finding my dad.

I can feel tears flowing down my cheeks and I have stopped eating.

"Ana, what's wrong? Talk to me.." He pleads.

He has just divulged his deepest darkest secret to me. I feel so honored that he trusts me enough to be completely honest with me. I am also overcome with guilt of what our break-up did to him. I promise to make it up to him somehow, someday. My tears are those of happiness and guilt as they are being wiped away by the love of my life. I love this man.

I tell him what I am feeling and he simply hugs me and tells me that it is over now. The pain he felt is now overcome with love for both me and our daughter.

We finish our lunch and head out to the car. When we get home Christian grabs me and carries me to the bedroom. I don't know what he has planned for tonight but I know that this is going to be one of the best days of my life.

**GUESS WHAT IS COMING UP GUYS! SORRY FOR THE SHORTER CHAPTER… HOPE YOU GUYS ARE OK WITH ALL THE DRAMA.. PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**


	45. Chapter 45

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

Christian's POV:

Once Ana has fallen asleep I sneak away and leave a note on the bed. I have the rest of the night planned out for us. I will lead Ana on a trail to find me. The last stop will be at the restaurant that we went to on our first date. The place I was going to propose five years ago.

I go to my car and head over to my apartment.

I was already aching to see Ana but I knew that this would all be worth it when she says yes tonight.

I change into my tuxedo and leave another note for Ana. I have 5 more stops to make (to leave her a note) before I head over to the restaurant.

I head back out to my car and call Jamie while grabbing the ring and putting it in my pocket.

"Hello?" Jamie answered.

"Hey Jamie, is everything set for tonight?" I ask.

I guess she can hear the nerves in my voice because sheresponds, "Gosh Grey, relax. It's not like she is hiding another teen pregnancy from you." She giggled.

"Just answer the question Jamie." I say not wanting to think about that painful past tonight.

"Yes, yes..Ted and I are prepped and ready to go. Collin is with his grandparents. We are at your disposal." She retorts like I am a general of the army.

I roll my eyes at her tone and thank her before quickly hanging up the phone. I drive five more places and then park my car across from the restaurant. I will go inside once I get the signal.

Ana's POV:

Well that was fun! I think as I wake from my exhausted slumber. I turn to wrap my arms around Christian but he is not there. Instead, my hand falls on a pink piece of paper. I look around the room for him but I can't find him anywhere. I open the note:

_"My dearest Ana. I am sending you on a scavenger hunt of sorts. When you arrive at each location and complete the task, you will be given another note until you reach your final destination. Everyone involved has been sworn to secrecy so don't try and weasel information out of them. I love you with all my heart. Here is your first clue:_

_I came back for just one day, _

_On the 31__st__ of May, _

_But when I looked into your eyes,_

_My heart could tell no lies. _

_I soon found out I had a daughter, _

_Now my life is filled with laughter. _

_I bought this place to be close, _

_It is when I am at this place that I miss you most. _

_(sorry if my poetry sucks)_

_Xoxox Christian_

I don't know what he is up to but I am excited at this new turn of events. I get my keys and head out to my car. When I get there, my car is gone. In my spot is another note.

_I don't want to risk anything happening to you when I am not around to protect you. Go to the front and see what I sent you._

_Xoxox Christian_

Overprotective much?! I run to the front of the building and there is a stretch limo with a driver holding up a sign that says "Anastasia Steele." I blush as I tell him that I am Anastasia. He looks at a picture he was apparently given and nods his head. He then proceeds to hold the door open for me and I climb in.

"Where to ma'am?" He asked.

I have no idea what Christian's actual address is. I ask, "Do you know where Christian lives?" I know this is a stupid question. Why would he know?

"Yes ma'am. He has given me directions in case you didn't have the address."

"Oh, well then I guess take me there please."

"Yes Ma'am." He replies and raises the divider between us.

All of a sudden I hear the song "The Luckiest" flowing into the back seat of the Limo and I melt.

When we arrive at Christian's I am handed a key and I run inside to the elevators. I feel like the world's worst girlfriend, I don't remember what floor he lives on. In my defense, he has only brought me here a few times and whenever we did come here I was always a little…pre-occupied to notice what button he pushed on the elevator.

As I look at the numbers, one of them has a green arrow pointing to it. On the arrow there is writing that says "this one baby." He knows me so well.

I get up to his floor and go into his apartment. I open the door and just stand there in awe. If this was the only place he was sending me and he came out from around the corner, I would be the happiest girl in the world. Around the room there were dozens of white/pink lilies. My favorite flower. I saw another note on the kitchen table.

_Lilies are pink/white, _

_Your smile shines so bright, _

_I purchased a lily for each of the days, _

_That you left me amazed. _

_Now go to my room, _

_You'll find a costume. _

_Put it on and I think you will know where to go._

I get nervous at the word costume but I head to his room and I see it. The costume I wore the first time we went trick-or-treating together. It was a grown up size but it was the very same one.

Our parents had both made other plans for the night so Christian's nanny took us to all the houses in our apartment building. Afterwards, she took us to a fast-food place that was down the block and while we were walking there, Christian held my hand. I knew I was going to love that boy even back then.

I throw on the fairy costume and head out to the limo. I don't dare look anybody in the eye. I give the limo driver the location and we are off. This time the song "For Good" (that played at graduation) envelops the backseat.

When we arrive at the fast-food place I see a bunch of people standing outside taking a smoke-break. They are all staring at me and I blush. I enter the restaurant and I hear people from behind the counter:  
"It's her! She's here! That girl that the guy was talking about!" I guess I am in the right place then.

I walk up to the counter and the cashier is smiling at me.

"Do you have a clue for me?" I ask.

"I do, but you have to order first." She says. "He said you had to order what you got that night and eat it."

Oh Christian! What are you doing to me! Of course I remember, but it was so embarrassing.

"Alright, here goes nothing. I will have one crazy sized hippopotamus boogers and a side of salty fried tree trunks. I will also get a giant rootbeer minus the root." The lady at the cash register smiled at me and tried to hide her laughter. She pressed in the order and my food was soon brought me along with a note. (I just have to say this before I go on, this was my first time ordering at a restaurant and I couldn't read the menu because it was up so high)

_I remember when we came here and you stood proud and tall and ordered your food, _

_I already knew that I was falling for you, _

_But I now knew you were someone to be pursued. _

_I know you don't want to, _

_But this is something you've got to do. _

_Go to the place where your life drifted away._

No! Absolutely not! I won't go back there. I haven't been back since they kicked me out! NO! I know now that there wasn't anybody there but..no I just can't.

"Come on Ana.. you need to do this." Jamie informs me as she comes up from behind.

"How long have you been here?"

"I just got here. Look you need to do this. Christian wouldn't do this to you if he didn't think you could handle it. Nobody is there Ana. I am going to drive you over there." She puts her hand out and I take it.

"What about the limo?"

"I sent it away. Christian thought you would need somebody to go with you."

We ride in silence as we approach the place I called home for so long. We pull up to the apartment building and I am shaking. Jamie takes my hand and we enter the building together.

"You can do this Annie!"

We ride up the elevator and we head to the apartment. Jamie has the key in her hand and she passes it to me. I grab it shakily.

As I unlock the door, I take a deep breath and open it.

Inside there are millions of candles lighting the whole apartment up. Beautiful music is filling the air and all of the furniture has been swapped for more beautiful, expensive pieces. The whole place is amazing.

I shudder as I remember events that happened to me in each and every room in this house. No matter how beautiful you make it, I will always remembered what I lived through.

Jamie guides me to the bathroom and inside there is a massive amount of makeup and hair accessories/products/styling tools. She has me change into a men's button up shirt and a pair of shorts before she starts making me over.

"Christian wanted me to do this here. He wanted you to see how beauty can be made even in the direst of circumstances. You are proof of that Ana. You grew up with terrible parents and instead of becoming them, you became the nicest, strongest, most compassionate person I know. Christian and I wanted you to come here so you can realize that you survived. Neither one of us will ever let that happen to you again. You are safe now. The fact that you survived it here, proves your strength and your love. I am very proud to have you as my best friend. There.. all done." She spins me around and I look at myself in the mirror. She did an amazing job.

"Thank you Jamie! For everything. I wouldn't be as strong of a person if I didn't have my best friend to back me up." She starts crying and I start to tear up but she yells at me for messing up all her hard work.

"Come on! Ted is waiting downstairs to take you to your next location." She yells as she pulls me out of my apartment.

"How many more locations are there?" I ask.

"3 more I think." She responds.

We reach the front of the building and in front of me is a horse-drawn carriage.

"Good evening ladies, may I escort you to your next location?" Ted asks as he bows and holds out his hand for me. I clamber in and we are off. We aren't going very fast but I am in a horse-drawn carriage!

We pull up to a park and I recognize it right away. This is the place where Christian and I first kissed (once we started dating). I run to the spot where our lips met only to find Amanda and Elizabeth with Aunt Heather.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We are here to get you a pretty dress Mommy!"

"You have four options my dear." Aunt Heather informs me.

All of a sudden four models come out from behind the statue and they are all dressed in four beautiful outfits.

"You have to pick one Annie! Hurry, there isn't much time left!"

"Alright.. umm. I pick you!" I point to a dress that looks like the dress I was going to wear to prom. I wonder if Jamie told him. I wonder if she picked these out.

I run to the bathroom at the park and change my clothes. I kiss Amanda, Elizabeth, and Aunt Heather goodbye and I climb back into the carriage with Christian's new note.

_Two more stops, _

_The anti_ci_pation is growing. _

_I can't wait to see you._

_Go to the place where we got 'married.'_

"Where to Ana?" Ted asked.

"Kraft Jewelers Ted."

When Christian and I were still just friends, we passed by a jewelry store. We stood outside and looked at the rings they had on display. I told Christian which one I wanted and he said that one day when we got married he would get it for me. I asked him what made him think I would marry him. He said that he would marry me right now so I couldn't back out of it. He grabbed a soda tab from his pocket and he put it on my ring finger. He told me that we were married and then he kissed me on the cheek.

I walked inside and saw a bunch of people standing around waiting for someone.

When they all saw me they jumped into action.

"Ms. Steele, please choose some earrings..Ms. Steele please choose a bracelet.. Ms. Steele please choose a ring.."

When they brought out the rings for me to pick from there was the one I always wanted and a few others, but the one that caught my eye was a soda tab.

"That one." I pointed to the tab and they handed it to me.

"Excellent choice Ms. Steele. Here is your next clue."

As I head out the door I am all accessorized and styled from head to toe. The next stop Christian sends me to is the movie theater where we had our second date.

I go inside and the usher leads me into an empty theater. A movie starts playing.

It is a movie about Christian and I's love story. Every picture we have ever taken together, every date we have ever been on is in it. I absolutely love it.

When the movie is over the usher hands me my final clue.

_Go to the place where we have been twice now. I won't let you go first this time. XOXOX Christian_

**I HOPE THERE WERE NO MAJOR ERRORS IN THIS CHAPTER.. I WANTED TO GET IT OUT TO YOU AS SOON AS I COULD… GUESS WHAT IS COMING NEXT! PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! **


	46. Chapter 46

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

Christian's POV:

I got the call from Ted that Ana has just finished the movie. I start for the restaurant.

I go up to the hostess and I give her my reservation name and she takes me to my table. I requested the table that we sat at five years ago. I order us some wine and then I make an announcement.

"Excuse me. Ladies and Gentlemen. Sorry to disturb you but I would like to ask for your help in something. I am going to propose to my girlfriend tonight. In fact, she is on her way here right now. I was wondering if any of you would mind if I brought in a guitar and started playing so I can sing to her? I will gladly pay for all your meals." Everyone agreed and a couple people came up and congratulated me.

Ted just sent me a text. They are right outside.

My heart is pounding. I planned to propose after dinner but I don't know how long I can wait.

I see a hostess coming toward my table and when she steps to the side I have lost the ability to breathe. She literally took my breath away. I stand up and help her with her chair. She thanks me and I can see a faint blush on her cheeks. It amazes me that I can still affect her even after all this time.

She is a beauty in her pink dress. I had no choice on the dresses, Jamie handled that.

"So what was up with the scavenger hunt Mr. Mysterious?" She questioned.

"Just thought I would remind you how much I love you. How much love and history we have. I wanted to get your mind off everything." I take her hand in mine and kiss her knuckles.

After we order our dinner I signal to the waitress. The romantic music that was just playing softly over the speakers slowly morphs into…I'll be There by the Jackson 5.

"May I have this dance?" I ask.

"Of course!" She puts her hand in mine and we dance just like we did in that empty classroom 5 years ago.

Ana's POV:

I am without a doubt, the luckiest girl in the entire world right now! I don't know what he is up to but I have my suspicions.

After our song is over we both sit back down and he never lets go of my hand. Our food arrives shortly afterward.

We eat in relative silence. Christian looks up at me and smiles in between bites. Once we are finished our plates are cleared immediately. I can feel everyone's eyes on me and I am getting very nervous.

Christian's POV:

This is it! I excuse myself from the table and go back to get my guitar. I haven't been playing that long so I don't know how well this will turn out but I am determined to do this.

I put the guitar on and I start to walk back to Ana.

"Ana.." I start.

"Christian, what are you doing?" She asks obviously uncomfortable with the attention that is now on us.

"Ana, just listen.." I start to strum the guitar and start to sing..

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do_

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry Me  
Today and every day  
Marry Me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies

And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Marry me  
Mm-hmm

_Marry Me by Train_

I sing the last line and the place erupts in applause. I am just looking at her though.

She hasn't moved since I started the song. I don't think she is breathing..

"Ana?"

"Oh Christian that was beautiful! Of course I will…." I cut her off.

"Let me do this right. Let me do this how I always imagined it..Let me give you what you deserve!"

_. I imagine me getting down on one knee and her face will be shocked but filled with joy. Maybe a tear will stream down her face. The whole restaurant will be watching and waiting for her response. She will slowly nod her head and I will delicately place the ring (that sits in front of me now) on her finger. The surrounding audience will applaud and I will pull her in for a long embrace._

After our embrace she looks at me with excitement in her eyes.

"Let's do it now!"

"What?"

"Let's get married now! What is stopping us?"

"Well we don't have the girls and we don't have anything like rings and a dress or anything."

"We can go get the girls and I am sure with your name we can get all those things in a heartbeat."

"Are you suggesting we use our money to get people to do things for us?"

"Of course I am silly. I love you and I don't want to wait anymore."

"I guess we are getting married tonight!" I yell. The whole restaurant erupts and somehow the song "Marry You" by Bruno Mars starts playing. We rush out and start planning.

**Yay! Did you all like it? Sadly no more updates until tomorrow! I have to study for my biology test and I am going to see BDP2 TOMORROW! Hopefully I can get in one update before I leave for class tomorrow otherwise you won't get an update until like 2 o'clock my time.. lol..PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! Thank you all soo sooo much! Lets see if we can get to 150 followers?**


	47. Chapter 47

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

"Alright let's see..first we need to call Heather and Jamie. Then we need to go find a dress and a tux and some flowers and …." Christian grabs me and pulls me in for a kiss.

"I can't wait to marry you Ana." He whispers into my ear.

"I can't either." I whisper back.

I grab my phone and call Heather and Jamie and tell them our plans. They are both ecstatic and are willing to help anyway they can. Heather is going to bring the girls to the location we pick to get married at and Jamie is going to meet me at a bridal boutique to pick out a dress. Meanwhile, Christian is going with Ted to pick out a Tux and to find a minister or Justice of the Peace to marry us.

Christian drives me over to the boutique and he tells the sales people what is going on and that money is no object. When Jamie gets there he pulls me in for another kiss and says, "I'll see you at the alter Ms. Steele." Then he turns to leave with Ted.

"I can't believe you guys are getting married tonight. It would seem sudden for any other couple, but for you guys, it's about time!" Jamie informs me. She doesn't give me time to respond, she rushes off to pick one dress after the other for me to try on. I told I only have time to try on 4-5 dresses before we have to go. She pouts but still brings tons of dresses for me to narrow down.

As each gown is presented to me, I examine it and put them into two piles, yes and no. After narrowing it down to my top 5 I head to the dressing room.

My first dress is an off white, lacy dress that is very form fitting. It is strapless and has a long train (not a good idea for someone like me).

"It's cute and you look gorgeous in it but I don't think this is it." Jamie offers.

I turn and head back into the dressing room.

My second dress is a cream color with a princess/ball gown feel. It has a sweetheart neckline and long sleeves.

"Next!" Jamie yells. I chuckle as I head back into the dressing room. I hope we find one.

My third dress is a pearl color. It has off the shoulder straps and at the waist it slightly poofs out for a lace bottom half. I glance at the mirror and I know I love this dress.

"Oh..oh my..Annie!" Jamie cries. She is speechless..

"Do you like it?" I ask, even though I know her response.

"I love it. This is it!"

"I think so too!"

"Come on! Let's go get you married!" She commands while wiping tears from her eyes.

"Should I change?"

" No! You'll wear it out!" She informs me.

I walk up to the cashier and pay for the dress and get a veil to match, they also get me a pair of white high heels. I grab my clothes from the dressing room and we head out the door.

Our next stop is a jewelers and then a florist. I drop Jamie off at her house while I go to the jewelers so she can change into a dress and head over to get Christian a ring.

I pick out a solid white-gold wedding band. It is simple and perfect. I get it inscribed and pay them three times as much to get it done right away. I told them I would be back to pick it up after the florist.

Luckily, the florist is right down the street so I decide to walk from the jewelers. I get stares from everybody who passes. At first I am self-conscious but then I realize that I am running around in a wedding dress. I guess I would stare too. Before I get to the florist I feel my phone vibrate in my clutch and I pull it out to read a text:

_To my Fiancée,_

_Before we marry tonight, I want to let you know how much I love you. I can't wait to see you come down that aisle. I am already breathless thinking about it. We both have made mistakes in the relationship over the years and my worst one was letting you go so easily 5 years ago. I am never letting you go again after we become husband and wife. You and our daughter and the girls are my world. I miss you soo much already. Be safe and I will see you at the altar._

_To my Fiancé,_

_I love you so much Christian. More than I ever thought I could. I can't wait to see your face as I turn to walk down the aisle. I may not have had the perfect life but I always felt like it whenever I was with you. That was not your mistake. That was mine and I will never do it again. My happiness/ heart was missing for 5 years. I just got it back and I won't ever let it go either. I guess we are stuck together. I miss you too! _

_To my Fiancée,_

_There is nobody I would rather be stuck to. _

_To my Fiancé, _

_I will remember that on our honeymoon *wink*_

_To my fiancée, _

_Where are you? I need to see you if you are going to taunt me like that._

_To my fiancé, _

_I don't think so mister, I am in my dress. You can't see me until I walk down the aisle. _

_To my fiancée, _

_Ugh! We need to hurry this thing along then…_

I run into the flower shop and get two bouquets and then I head back to the jewelers. I pick up the ring and then head off to pick up Jamie. She is standing outside her apartment in a floor length navy blue gown. She looks stunning.

"Well hello pretty lady, do you need a ride?" I say as I roll down the window.

"Hey yourself, are you ready to be a Mrs.?"

"Absolutely, positively! Let's go!"

She climbs into the car and we head to the location I picked. I wanted the location to be surprise to Christian so I just texted Ted with directions.

I decided that I wanted to get married in the park with a gazebo in the middle of a small pond. It was someplace that I would pass by and thought that it would be lovely to get married there.

I called the park people and they agreed to let us use the gazebo. It was all falling into place. In one short hour I would be Mrs. Christian Grey. Finally!

Christian's POV:

Ted and I leave the girls at the bridal shop and we head to the tux store a few miles away.

"So, you excited about getting married?" Ted asked trying to make conversation. We aren't that good of friends yet but I appreciate his help with tonight and taking care of the girls while I was in school.

"To Ana, of course!" I beam.

We sit in relative silence after that and I start to daydream about seeing Ana walk down the aisle.

It take us no time to pick out our tuxes and we pay the cashier and decide to wear them out. Our next stop is getting a wedding ring. I go to the same store that I got her engagement ring at and I buy the band that goes with it. I get it engraved and tell them I will be back to pick it up in a half an hour.

We drive to a few churches and we finally get a minister to officiate the ceremony. He was a very nice man. He didn't even want any money for doing it but I insisted and paid him 2x his normal fee.

I had to go pick up the ring and then I wanted to do something special for Ana on my own. I kept remembering what she used to tell me about her wedding day. She wanted an off the shoulder gown and she wanted it to be snowing outside as she walked down the aisle. I wanted nothing more than to make her dreams come true.

I called my assistant and had her call a few places to see if she could get me a snow machine and have it set up at the address that Ana had texted Ted.

After that we head over to the location and I am awestruck at this lovely place. Only my Ana would pick such a place!

The girls arrive shortly after and the snow machine gets set up in just a few minutes. Pretty soon the whole gazebo and the surrounding grass/pond is covered in snow.

Uncle Jake starts to play the wedding march on his keyboard and I take my place at the front of the gazebo.

I smile as Jamie comes toward me and takes her place to the side opposite me. I exchange a nod with her and then I turned as the most beautiful woman I have ever seen started coming toward me. She had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. I couldn't believe it. She was going to be mine forever. I love her and I always will.

**Sooooooo sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had that biology test (got a 103% on it) and then went to go see Breaking Dawn Part 2 (OMG SOOOOOO GOOOD!) and I lost all track of time and ended up reading other fanfics all night.. there are soooo many good ones out there. I won't be making a habit out of not updating.. this would be a really good ending to the movie but I don't want this to be. I hope you guys liked this chapter and can't wait for you guys to see what is coming…question..do you want more drama or more happy? There will be both but what do **you guys want next?**keep reading and keep reviewing! I appreciate all of you.**


	48. Chapter 48

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

After the wedding was over, Christian and I took everyone out for ice cream before heading back home. I can't believe I am married. I am Mrs. Christian Grey! We decided to go on our honeymoon in a few days. Christian is planning it and won't tell me a thing. I am sure whatever it is, it will be amazing.

When we arrive Christian's apartment he lifts me up and carries me over the threshold. Without putting me down he goes to his fridge and pulls out a bottle of champagne and hands it to me. Then he sets me down on the counter and tells me to stay. He reaches in his cupboard and pulls out two glasses picks me up again. We walk straight to the bedroom and don't come out until morning.

The girls are staying with my Aunt and Uncle until this evening. They want to have us over for dinner and they decided we needed a little alone time. They are truly the best people I have ever known. I am so glad they are back in my life. I am so glad Christian is back in my life.

"Hey Wife!" Christian says as he comes out of the bathroom and wraps his arms around me. I am sitting at the table eating some cereal.

"Hi Husband!" I giggle.

"What would you like to do today Mrs. Grey?"

"I don't know… we need to go get stuff from the old apartment and bring it here, we need to start with the designs for the new house, and we need to pack for our honeymoon. Which by the way, would be a lot easier for me to do if I knew where we were going!"

"My, my that is a long list Anastasia. Here I was hoping we could stay in and 'watch' movies all day. I think we can put off moving until we get back since the girls will be staying at your Aunt and Uncle's while we are gone. I agree, we should start on the designs for the new house. No way am I telling you… I will pack for you." My husband, the great negotiating mystery man.

"But…" I start to protest but Christian picks me up and carries me to the couch. He then proceeds to engulf me in kisses. He kisses my cheeks, neck, shoulders, eyes, nose, and lips. I am thoroughly dazed and on the verge of fainting.

"Now, let's watch a movie and then we can get some lunch delivered. After that we can begin plans on the house and then we can go to dinner with your family." He declares as he pulls away from me.

"So bossy , if I knew marriage would make you extra bossy I would," I pout and Christian looks at me with a smirk on his face.

"You would what?"

"I would still marry you." I chuckled and he joined it.

We lost ourselves for a few hours is newlywed bliss and then started working on the new house.

I wanted to have a room for all the girls. I knew they hated sharing, especially the older ones, but they never complained about it. I wanted them all to have their own bathroom as well. We decided we would let the girls decorate their own rooms and the older ones could even design their room.

Christian wanted to put in a pool and have a nice kitchen but other than that he wasn't really picky.

We ended up finishing up the outside look of the house. We wanted it to look New England Style and not as big as it was probably going to be. Attached to the main house there were a couple smaller houses on either side. They were attached by a connecting hallway and each girl would get to live there when they got older until they moved out. One of them would be the home of Aunt Heather and Uncle Jake.

By the time we finished it was time to go pick up the girls. We both got dressed quickly and went out to Christian's car. A few minutes later, we were at Aunt Heather's apartment.

*knock knock*

"Christian, Ana! Come in Come in! There is a little girl here who has been dying to see you!" Aunt Heather says as she hugs each of us at the doorway.

I can hear a few people talking in the other room and then I can hear footsteps running toward us.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Amanda yells as she jumps up and down in front of me.

"Hey sweetie, we missed you!" I say as I crush her to my chest in a tight embrace.

"Hey baby girl, were you good for your aunt and uncle?" Christian asked while he kissed the back of her head.

"Yeah! I helped do the dishes. I even picked up my toys!" She stated proudly.

Soon all the girls were surrounding us and giving us welcoming hugs.

"Umm. Ana, Christian, can we have a word with you in private?" Uncle Jake asked with his arm wrapped around Aunt Heather's waist.

"Sure." We both said skeptically. What would they need to discuss in private? Did one of the girls do something? Was there something wrong with somebody?

"Please, sit down." Jake offered while gesturing toward the two chairs in his study/office.

We do as we are told and grab hold of one another's hand bracing ourselves for what is about to come.

"What is it Uncle Jake? What's wrong?" I ask in a shaky breath.

"Nothing. Well um… I mean. Well, first I want to thank you and Christian for finding me and Heather a job. We both love working at our different companies. .. and well we actually are making enough money now where we could buy a bigger place actually… ummm." He mumbles.

"That is great you guys and I am more than glad that you two like your jobs that I was able to get." Christian answers with a smile.

"Oh Jake, get to the point." Heather elbows him in the shoulder.

"Christian, Ana we both know how much you guys have had to sacrifice in your life to help your family. We also know that the girls are going to have to be placed under somebodies guardianship now that your parents are…unable. We…umm..well Heather and I.. we..well we wanted to know if…"

"Wait!" I yell finally figuring out what he was going to say. "You want to take my sisters away from me?"

"No Ana not at all! We just thought that instead of being the mother to them that you would like to be their older sister for a while, while you and Christian start to raise your own family." Heather gently replied.

"Wow, that is really generous of you guys. Are you sure you want to take on the responsibility of so many kids?" Christian counters politely.

I am sitting in my chair unable to move.

"Well, we both always wanted a big family and we are more than old enough to handle these girls. We love them and want to become the parents they never had. We wanted to ask you before we move so we know how big of a place to get. I know this is sudden and I know it is a lot to think about. We were hoping you both would stay for dinner and you can think it over and we can talk about it again over dessert?" Aunt Heather says.

"There is nothing to think about. I have been raising them just find without your help! You can't just come back and take them away from me. They are my family!" I am suddenly being pulled out of the room by Christian and am lead to the back bedroom.

"Ana, you need to think about this and talk about it without yelling. You need to listen to the facts before saying no." Christian pleads with me.

"But Christian…"

"Shush! Listen, we were planning on having them move with us anyway. We can still be with the girls but instead of being solely responsible for them as a mother, you can just be a concerned/caring sister. They need to have actual parents Ana. I know we have been playing that role but wouldn't it be nice to just be a parent to Amanda and let them have what she has? I love those girls with all my heart and I don't want to give them up and we don't have to. They can still live with us and we can still see them every day."

There is a gentle knock on the door and soon all my sisters enter the room.

"Annie we want to talk to you. We know what Aunt Heather and Uncle Jake asked you. They asked us what we thought about it last night. We all really want it Annie. We want to have what Amanda has. We want to give you and Christian a break. We know you don't think of us as burden but we feel like it sometimes. We love you and we are grateful for all you have done but we need parents and a sister not a sister parent." Elizabeth informs me.

Tears are falling from my face. If this is what they want, then I won't deny them.

"Ok..but.. you guys will still be living under our roof once the new house is built. I want to still be in the loop in all of your lives." I cry.

"Thank you Annie!" They all yell and hug me. When they leave I Christian gives me a reassuring hug and we go out to find my Aunt and Uncle.

They look up at me with fear and hope lingering in their eyes.

"Ok. What do we need to do and when can we do it?" I ask.

Our evening consists of working out plans for the next few months while the house is being built. My aunt and uncle will take the girls on a trial basis every other day for the first month and then 5 days for the next month and then permanently until the house is finished. Amanda will be staying with Christian and I at his apartment until the house is complete. However, she will be staying with my aunt and uncle while we are on our honeymoon.

On the day we leave, we kiss everyone goodbye and head onto our plane. Aunt Heather and Uncle Jack have just signed guardianship papers and they will be legal guardians soon. I am going to miss them all but I am very excited for what the future holds. Right now I am curious as to where we are going..

**Soooo.. what did you guys think? Please keep reading and reviewing.. I hope you don't hate me for the one-a-day updates.. I appreciate all of you!**


	49. Chapter 49

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades. OMG guys! So sorry I didn't update yesterday!**

We fly and fly for what seems like hours. Once we land, we drive and drive for what seems like hours. Finally Christian is lifting me out of the car and carrying me across another threshold.

"Hey babe, we are here." He whispers.

"Where is here exactly?" I murmur with my eyes still unable to open.

"Open your eyes and you will see.." He chuckles.

I open my eyes and I can't believe what I see. We are in the entryway of a gorgeous log cabin. There is a wooden spiral staircase to my right and the living room to my left. When I look up I see a giant chandelier and a loft upstairs. It isn't very big but it is just the right size for us and it is super romantic.

"Christian, what is this place? Where are we?" I ask in awe.

"We are at my log cabin in Greenland." I answers nonplussed.

"Oh because everyone has freaking log cabins in Greenland. I mean who doesn't?" I answer back sarcastically.

"Well I was going to give you a tour but if you are going to continue to be miss snippy I may just have to take you right to bed!" Christian winks at me.

"First of all, it is Mrs. Snippy.. Second, I think a tour in the morning would suffice. " I wink back.

Christian laughs, "my mistake. Let me make it up to you.."

He whisks me upstairs to a beautiful master bedroom with a 4 poster bed, fire place, and love seat drawing my attention. He sets me down on the bed and we are lost.

When I wake up it is about 3 in the morning. I look up and see Christian sleeping. He is so beautiful when he sleeps. I want him to get his rest but I am dying to talk to him. I don't even know what I want to talk to him about. I just want to hear his voice. As if he could read my mind, Christian's eyes flutter open.

"Hey" he says as he rubs his eyes and sees me looking up at him.

"Hi baby. Did I wake you?" I ask.

"No, I just..I don't know why I woke up.." He trails off. "What are you doing up?"

"Oh I just woke up a few minutes ago. I think my mind control powers are finally working. I was willing you to wake up so I could talk to you." I explain.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing, everything, anything."

"Well at least you have the topics narrowed down." He replies sarcastically.

"What is your favorite movie?" I ask him.

"You know what my favorite movie is Ana, we have had this discussion before. Remember? We were at your parents house." He answers.

"I know we have but that was a long time ago, your favorites may have changed. We haven't had the opportunity to talk about the little stuff in our lives. We have been so focused on the big stuff. I want to know the little stuff too Christian. I want to re-learn everything about you!" I say whole-heartedly.

"Die Hard. What is yours?"

"Twilight." He laughs "What is your favorite color?"

"That hasn't changed, gray. You?"

"Aqua blue. Which would you rather eat, dog food or baby poop?"

"dog food." We both break out into laughter.

We continue these questions until we decide to get up and start our day. Christian starts giving me a tour of the house. There are 4 bedrooms (including ours) each with its own bath, a high-tech kitchen, a den, and a dining room.

"It is all so gorgeous Christian! How long have you had this place?"

"A few years or so now.. It was actually a gift."

"Who gives people houses for gifts?"

"Come on let's go out..We can build a snowman and then go to this small town a few miles down the road." He pulls me back into the bedroom.

"But Christian we haven't even had breakfast yet." I pout and my stomach growls.

"Ok, I will go make us breakfast and you stay up here and get ready of a day in the snow." He offers. I nod my head and he kisses my forehead before he goes down to start breakfast.

I go to my suitcase and look for something suitable to wear in the cold. Christian packed my suitcase so I have no idea what is in here. All of the clothes still have price tags attached. There is a lot of lingerie.. I blush. I finally reach some clothes that can be worn outside, let alone in public.

After going through a few outfits I decide on a pair of tall ugg boots with skinny jeans and a beige cable knit sweater with a thermal long sleeve shirt underneath. I head downstairs.

"Hello gorgeous!" Christian greets as I descend down the stairs.

"I'm sure, hey babe. What did you make?"

"Eggs and toast. You stay here and eat and I will go change."

I sit down at the counter and start eating my breakfast. Something is bothering me about this place. It feels like someone else is here with us. I know they aren't but I can't shake this feeling. I have had it since this morning when Christian said this place was a gift. I wonder who gave it to him.

I have just finished breakfast when Christian comes down.

"Hey Christian, you never answered my question from earlier. Who gave you this place?"

"Come on let's go!" He commands as he pulls my hand.

"Christian, who gave you this place?" I am starting to get nervous now.

"It doesn't matter. Come on." He pleads.

"Please just tell me!" I give him a puppy dog look.

"Elaine. Elaine bought it for me." He finally caves.

I yank my hand away from him and run upstairs. I go into one of the spare bedrooms and throw myself on the bed. Why would he keep it? Why is he keeping a house that she bought him?! Did she come here? Did they do stuff here?

**OH NO! DRAMA! WHAT DO YOU THINK? SORRY NO UPDATES YESTERDAY, I HAD TWO TESTS AND A PRESENTATION TO DO… NO EXCUSE! I AM ON BREAK FOR THE NEXT 5 DAYS SO I WILL TRY AND GET AT LEAST TWO UPDATES A DAY IN STARTING TOMORROW!PLEASE KEEP READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS (NEW AND LOYAL ORIGINALS!) REVIEWERS AND VIEWERS!**


	50. Chapter 50

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades. Wow 50 chapters!**

Christian's POV:

Why did I say that? Why couldn't I just lie and say it was from my parents? Probably because I was never able to lie to Ana. But I hurt her! I can't believe how stupid I am. I am sure you are all throwing daggers at me right about now but please let me explain.

Elaine bought me this place right before we broke up. When we actually did break up I paid her back for it. She wanted it back but after coming here once while I was on business I fell in love with the place. I didn't want to keep it for the memories of my relationship with Elaine. God NO! I wanted to keep it because the moment I walked inside I wanted to show it to Ana. I knew she would love it. Sadly, at that time I didn't have her in my life but she was still all I could think about. So this house was given to me from Elaine but I bought it back from her. She has never been here with me. I couldn't ever bring her here. I had to tell Ana this.

I run upstairs and knock on the door that she just ran through.

"Go away Christian!" She yells.

"Ana please! Let me explain."

"What is there to explain Christian? You brought me to the house your ex-girlfriend bought you. The ex-girlfriend that you threw in my face after we broke up. The ex-girlfriend that made high school horrible for me. What is there left to explain Christian?" I can hear her crying softly and I can't stand it anymore.

I know that there is a door in the other room that leads to the room she is in so I go for that hoping that she didn't lock that one as well. Luck was on my side.

I see her crying in bed and I rush over to her and pull her in for an embrace but she shoves me off of her.

"Ana please.. I need to explain." She tries to escape through the door but I block her.

"Fine I guess I have no choice!" She pouts.

I proceed to tell her about how I bought this house from Elaine and how I wanted to bring her here the moment I stepped inside. That is why I wanted to bring her here for our honeymoon.

"Did you guys ever come here?" She whispers as she wipes away her last few tears.

"No! Never! I could only ever bring you here my love!" I inform her.

"Christian…" She begins.

"Yeah?"

Ana's POV:

"Christian I am sorry I jumped to conclusions and wouldn't let you explain earlier."

"Baby, don't even think of apologizing! I should have never brought you here without explaining and seeing if you wanted to come. I am the one that is sorry!" He said remorsefully.

"Come on, let's go have some fun!" I smile up at him and we head out the door.

We get outside and I am once again awed by the beauty of this place. We are surrounded by forest and snow. It isn't the dirty snow you would see in the city after all the cars have driven on it, no it is beautiful snow that has yet to be touched by anything but the sweeping wind. I am standing there just staring at the beauty before when all of a sudden a clump of snow hits my jacket. I look around and catch a glimpse of Christian's hair behind a bush. I slowly lower myself closer to the ground and grab a handful of snow. I start to form a snowball with my gloves and aim it straight for his head.

"Hey! This means war!" He shouts.

I giggle and we proceed into an intense snowball fight that ends with us in each other's arms laughing and exhausted from the mighty battle that just took place. There was no loser.

Christian pulls me up and says we have to make a snow-couple before we go inside for a nap. I agree and start to collect snow. Before I know it Christian has assembled the first snowman and is working on the snow-woman. I hope he doesn't think that looks like me. I think I need to shave a little bit off the sides.

I run inside to grab some decorations for the snowman. I grab two carrots from the fridge, a scarf from both of our suitcases, and 4 blue pebbles from one of the games in the den (Mancala). Today has been an amazing day. Well it turned out to be anyway.

I decide to make us some hot chocolate before I go out and have to face to bitter cold. I go to the pantry and find the hot chocolate mix and marshmallows. Then I go to the cupboard and pull out two mugs. I pour in the water and put them in the microwave for the recommended time. As the water is heating up I think about how much my life has changed since I got Christian back.. He is such an amazing dad and an amazing man in general. I am truly the luckiest girl in the world. Then the microwave beeps.

I stir in two packets of hot chocolate mix each and put a few marshmallows on top and head outside. I get down the step of the wrap around porch before I notice it. I drop the mugs and let out an anguished scream. There is no Christian. I look around for him but I don't see him. The snow-couple is knocked over and I can see blood on the ground around them. There is a knife stabbed into the pile of snow that was once the snow-woman. What happened here? Where is he? Where is my Christian? I need to find him! I need to help him! Right now, I need to cry!

**Alright guys what did you think? What did you think about Christian's excuse? What do you think happened to him? Will she find him? Will she want to? Stay tuned! Lol! I have never plugged another story before but this one was just so amazing that I couldn't resist! I stayed up all night just to finish it! If you guys like stories of people in high school (this one is Bella and Edward) then you must read THE HARD WAY TO LEARN A LESSON by Stephaniiie.. It is so freaking good! It has 70 chapters and it was written in like 2010.. anyway please keep reading and please review this chapter.. I have at least one more coming today :) Thank you guys!**


	51. Chapter 51

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

Christian's POV:

Ana had just gone inside to get some decorations for the snowmen and I was finishing up the bodies. I just can't stop thinking about how lucky I am to have a woman like her in my life. I always knew we would be together in the end. She was my heart and soul. She was my other half. She was my reason for living. Now that we had Amanda, I had two reasons for living. I am the luckiest man alive. I can't believe we are married and I can't wait to start expanding our family.

I hear footsteps coming up from behind me and turn with a smile thinking it is Ana. I freeze when I realize who it is.

The second I see her I see what she has in her hand and all I can do is pray that Ana doesn't come out here and get hurt. Maybe she will just hurt me. Please don't hurt my Ana!

"Wh-What are you doing here Elaine?" I ask shakily.

"Me? What are you doing here with HER?! This is our place Christian! I bought it for you.. it was supposed to be for us!" She spits.

"I'm sorry Elaine. We can leave. We will leave right now..you can have this place.." I try to reason.

"I don't want this place.. Don't you see! I want you Christian! I have always wanted you." She steps closer. I take a step back.

"Really? You didn't seem to want me when you cheated on me. I never loved you Elaine. I only loved Ana. It was always Ana!" I shout, forgetting about what is in her hand. Then it is too late.

She lunges at me and stabs me in the arm. I fall to the ground, knocking over the snowmen in the process. The pain is so agonizing that I fall to a state of unconsciousness. Before I fall into darkness I can hear Elaine say:

"Get him up and take him to the car! I will leave little miss Ana a parting gift and meet you there." She commands.

Who else is here? What is she going to do to my Ana? I have to fight I have to save her. Everything is black.

_I am in our new home and sitting on the bed waiting for Ana to come out of the bathroom. _

_"Well babe…guess we are having another little baby." She squeals while waving the pregnancy test around. _

_I run to her and swing her around in a circle. I am so happy. Another baby! _

_I start to kiss her and we both become consumed. Our tongues dancing together and our hands exploring one another. Suddenly there is a knock on the door._

_I groan and look into my beautiful wife's eyes without parting lips. _

_"Maybe if we don't move they will think we are asleep." She mumbles against my lips. _

_The knocking persists so I reluctantly let go of my wife and go to open the door. At once all 4 of our kids run in and jump on the bed. I guess our romantic night has been cut short. _

_Amanda is holding a dvd that the kids decided to watch. They all get comfortable with Ana on the bed while I put in the movie. As I head back, I see there is no room for me at the head of the bed so I flop down and lay across everyone's feet. They all giggle and scoot over so I can lay with them. As the movie starts, I look over their heads at Ana. She is looking at me and we both smile at each other. I mouth 'I love you' to her and she says it back. I am happy. I am so happy. _

"Get UP!" I hear before receiving a swift kick to the gut. What a wonderful wake up call.

I groan and slowly sit up while gripping my side.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I ask this strange man.

"I want nothing from you Grey. I can't say the same for Elaine but my goal is to get your precious wife!" He informs me. At the mention of my wife I can feel my blood boil.

"Where is she? If you lay a hand on her I swear!" I yell at him!

"She is still at your cabin as of now but she won't be for long. What will you do? You are locked in here and you are never coming out!" I try to lunge for him but he hits me with a taser gun. I fall to the ground in pain.

"Don't even think about it Grey!" He yells as he walks out of the room and locks the door.

Ana! I need to protect you! How can I save you? How can I save myself? I fall to pieces thinking about the fate that awaits both me and my Ana. What about the girls? Amanda. I just got back in her life and now someone wants to take me away from her. I continue to cry for what seems like hours.

Suddenly I am livid.. NO! I will survive this! We will survive this.. I have a plan..

**What are his plans? Do you think he will succeed? What** **about Ana? Did anyone read the story I talked about last chapter? PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP READING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING! I MIGHT GET ONE MORE CHAPTER UP TODAY…POSSIBLY…**


	52. Chapter 52

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

Ana's POV:

I don't know how long I stayed there, kneeling in the snow. I couldn't move. What am I supposed to do? How can I find him?

I walk over to the knife and blood and notice a note stuck on the knife. I pull it off shakily and read it:

_Oh Annie, _

_How nice it is to see you again. I just wanted to tell you that I took your husband. He begged me to take him away from you. We planned this whole thing. He doesn't love you. He is only with you for the kid. I mean come on, he brought you to a place I bought him for your honeymoon. Don't bother looking for him. He is mine. _

_Elaine_

As I read over the note a few more times my body was overcome with anger. Had I read this note a few years ago or even a few months ago, I would have believed it. I don't believe it anymore. I know he loves me. He tells me every day. He loves me almost as much as I love him. I have to find him, I have to save him. But where do I start?

I go in the house and search for a phone. I practically turn the place upside down before I remember mine is in my purse upstairs. When I grab my phone I call the operator and she transfers me to the police. I quickly explain what happened and they are sending somebody over. After I hang up with them I curl up and cry. What if something happened to him? What if he is hurt somewhere?

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew there was a knock on the front door. Unsure of who it was, I grab a pair of scissors from the table on my way to the door. The stranger knocks again and I slowly open the door.

Standing before me, are two officers from the local police department. I greet them and invite them in from the cold. We all have a seat on the overstuffed couch in the living room and they ask me about everything that happened.

I go through my day with them and then I show them the note Elaine left for me. They do a lot of head nodding and sympathetic smiles at my expense. I was starting to get annoyed.

When I have told them everything, they ask for a picture of Christian and I find one in my wallet of Christian and Amanda. They take it and tell me not to worry, they will find him. I am not reassured. If all they plan to do is put up flyers around town then they would never find him. I can't leave this up to them.

After they leave I throw on my jacket and drive around town hoping to catch a glimpse someone or something that could help me. My only problem was that I had no idea where town is. Before reaching the car, my head was suddenly overcome with dizziness. It was probably hunger..not eating can't be good for the baby. The baby. I haven't even had a chance to tell Christian yet. I was going to tell him tonight but I guess those plans are off.

I run inside and grab the first thing I see in the kitchen and head back out to the car. I don't know where I am going but I decide to take a right and see where the road takes me. As I am driving, my eyes are on high alert for anything that could possibly help bring my husband back to me. Nothing.

I drive back to the house and then decide to go in the other direction. Still nothing. I am broken, scared, alone, and numb. Where is he? I put my head on the steering wheel when I hit a red light and when I look up again, with tears in my eyes, I don't believe what I see. Elaine is driving the car directly across from me in the intersection. Our eyes meet and she gives me an evil smile. Her light turns green while mine stays red. There was no way I was losing her! She turns sharply left and I ignore the cars coming at me and make a quick right turn so I can follow her.

She picks up the speed, I pick up the speed. She and I are now racing down the windy forest road not really knowing what each turn has in store for us. My speedometer now reads 110 mph but I couldn't care less. I was going to find Christian. I was either going to find him or kill Elaine.

When we rounded a sharp corner she was a couple dozen feet away from me and I heard her tires squeal before I heard a loud crash. I immediately took my foot off the accelerator and started applying my brake. As I turned I saw Elaine's car smashed up against a tree; the driver's side receiving the majority of the impact.

I pulled over and ran to her car. I didn't want to help her but I knew she was the only one that could tell me where Christian is. When I looked into her car she was being crushed by her door and the room of her car. Her legs were pinned in place by the steering wheel and she couldn't breathe. When she saw me she smiled at me and said:

"You will never find him now Ana! You will be too late and then he will be mine forever!" She whispered and then she closed her eyes to die. I slid down the side of the car and mourned. No I didn't mourn for the death of Elaine, I mourned for the hope that was beginning to grow inside me. The hope that Elaine would bring me to Christian and he would be ok. There was no longer hope so all I could do was mourn.

While I sat there, the daylight changed to night and I was frozen. I only moved when I heard a noise coming from the forest. It sounded like a twig breaking. With that, I leapt into the air and started racing back to my car. I fumbled with my keys and ended up dropping them a few times before finally inserting them in the lock. It was too late.

A hand came up and grabbed me. I turned around on instinct and stared in fear at a face I never thought I would ever see again.

**Well? WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I AM THANKFUL FOR ALL OF MY REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS, AND VIEWERS! YOU GUYS ROCK! I WILL BE UPDATING AT LEAST 2X MORE TODAY.. TTYL XOXOXXOX Excuse any mistakes…**


	53. Chapter 53

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

Christian's POV:

I came up with a plan over the next few hours on how I would get back to Ana. I hope nothing has happened to her? How long have I been here anyway?

The guy has been in a few times to taunt me and give me a beating. The taunting is what hurt the most. I guess it was more threatening than taunting. He always said how he was going to do things to Ana and there was nothing I could do to stop him. He said that she owed him. I am not quite sure what he meant by it but I was never going to let him touch her. The next time he came in, I would set my plan in motion.

A few hours later…

"I am going to kill that slut of a wife you have Grey. She deserves everything that is coming to her." He smiled as he imagined what he would do to her. I smiled back.

"I couldn't agree more. She was dead weight anyway. I only got together with her because I felt bad about the kid. I guess you will resolve me of that guilt once you have your way with her. So I am in your debt sir." I said graciously.

"Why the sudden change of heart Grey? Is this some kind of trick?" He eyed me.

"No. I was afraid that she would come back and find me. She has been going after my money for years now. Now that she has me she won't let me go. If she thought that I would leave her, like I want to, she would take everything. I was acting like I loved her earlier because I wasn't sure if she was here. Now that I am sure she isn't I couldn't care less about that girl." I shrugged.

"huh, I guess that makes sense. The b**** was always begging for money. What a freaking gold-digger. Maybe you will want a piece of her before I finish her off. Elaine should be here any minute with her." He informed me.

"Actually man, I would rather never see her again, but you go have your fun. I was however hoping you could do me a favor. I am dying of thirst and I really don't think Elaine would be too happy if you let her love die."

"I'll be back." He goes out and locks the door again. A few moments later he comes in with a glass of water. Perfect!

"Here.." He says as he hands me the glass. I bring the water up to my lips and pretend to take a sip. I know he has put something in here.

"Actually, I am kind of hungry now too. If you don't mind could I umm.."

He groans and refuses.

"Please, you don't want Elaine coming back and I am passed out from hunger do you?"

He turns to go out the door and I smash the glass over his head. He falls to the ground but is still conscious. I grab my rope that I created from my shoelaces and put it around his neck. Slowly but surely he falls into unconsciousness. I search his pockets for keys and the taser gun and make a break for it.

I run out into the hallway and find the stairs. I get to the front door and take a look around to see if Elaine is here with Ana yet. Her car is still gone so I assume not. I run outside and I have no idea where I am. There is just forest all around me. I have to get out of here, I have to save her. With that thought in my head I start running up the driveway that runs through the forest.

I am thoroughly disgusted with myself for saying such untrue things about my Ana. I needed to get the guy to trust me but it burned me up inside to say those things. My plan was to gain his trust so he wouldn't second guess turning his back on me. Then I would ask him for a drink, hoping he gave me a glass, so I could take him down easier. If I hadn't gotten a glass, I would have had to bring out the shoelaces sooner and he may have resisted. I am pretty sure he would have.

I have been walking for a longtime. The night has come and I am lost in this dark forest. Suddenly I hear somebody crying and look up to see a road. I start to walk closer and see a beautiful girl on the side of a smashed car crying. Ana! It's my Ana.

As I am walking toward her I step on a branch and she looks up in fear. I guess she can't see me in the darkness of the forest and she runs back to her car. I manage to catch her before she gets inside.

"Christian!" She cries and puts her arms around my neck pulling me into an embrace. Tears streaming from her eyes, I rub her back and try to sooth her.

"Ana, Ana I am here. It's ok! Everything is going to be ok now!"

"Christian.. Elaine.." She tries to explain but her tears choke her words.

"I know..I know…she stabbed me and then some guy came and dragged me away from you…Oh Ana. Are you ok?"

"Christian, Elaine.." She takes a deep breath and continues. "Christian, Elaine died. I was trying to find you and then I saw her driving so I chased her and then she got into an accident and she said I would never find you now.. and.. the ambulance came… and I have just been sitting here.." She falls back into my chest and continues to cry.

I can't help but feel relieved that Elaine wasn't able to hurt Ana. I pull her in for a tighter hug and then take her keys from her.

"Come on baby. Let's go home." I guide her over to the passenger seat and make sure she is secure before I head over to the driver's side.

"Christian.." She whispers after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should sell the cabin. It is beautiful but…"

"I couldn't agree more. Let's just run in and grab our stuff and then we can head back home."

"Can we stay the night at a hotel tonight? I am not ready to share you yet." She says as she looks up at me with pleading eyes.

I take her hand in mine and bring it up to my lips. "Whatever you want Ana..Always!"

We drive back to the house, neither one of us wanting to stay there for more than a few minutes, and then head out to find a hotel. Most places are sold out but we end up finding one and it turns out to be the nicest hotel in town.

When we get up to our room, Ana's lips attach themselves to mine and they don't part until morning.

**SOOOOOOOO...What did you guys think? As good as the last chapter? I am so grateful for all the wonderful reviews I received from last chapter.. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I have one more fluff chapter coming later tonight (6-ish my time-central-maybe).. Hope you are having a great day and please keep reviewing and reading..did anyone catch my surprise in my previous chapter.. it was kind of hidden in the drama…any guesses about the mystery guy?**


	54. Chapter 54

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades.**

-A week later—

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake UP!" Our daughter cries out to us from behind our bedroom door.

She has been knocking for the past 30 seconds and I can bet that in…3…..2….1

The door opens and Amanda comes rushing in and jumps on the bed. Right on to Christian..

"Hey! That is no way to wake up your dad!" He teases her.

"Sorry Daddy but somebody has to take me to school today. We are doing a play for Thanksgiving! I am so excited. I get to be a pilgrim Daddy! Will you come see my play?" She asks.

"Of course sweetie. We wouldn't miss it for the world. I am taking the whole day off just so I can go there and then take you for ice cream after. Now go get ready and we will be down to take you to school." He kisses her cheeks and sets her down on the floor.

She runs out of the room practicing her lines. She is pilgrim number 12. She gets to say " Hello" and "Thank you." She is so excited that everyone is going to be there to see her. I had Jamie make her costume and it is very authentic looking.

Christian runs his hand through his hair and looks over at me with a crooked smile.

"I think I am more nervous about this play than she is." He admits.

"Babe, she has two lines. I think she will be ok. Come on..Let's go take our little actress to school. I have a surprise for you."

"Oh" He says as he pulls his leg over mine and he is now straddling me on the bed. "and what is this surprise you speak of?"

He leans down and plants dozens of kisses all over my face.

"Daddy! Mommy! Let's GO!" We hear Amanda call from her room.

"Saved by the 5-year old" I whisper as Christian reluctantly gets up to get ready.

"Heard that." He says and I giggle.

After Amanda is dropped off at school I took Christian up to the high school. Kids were heading to class so I parked in one of the farthest spots from the building. I was surprised when I realized that this was in fact where I parked when I went here. It seems like so long ago.

"What are we doing HERE Ana?" Christian asks while turning to face me. I turned to face him and took his hands in mine.

"Christian, this is where I should have told you about Amanda. Heck, there are many places that I should have told you about her. I brought you here because I was supposed to tell you at school the day after I found out. That was the plan. I lost my nerve then Christian, but I won't this time."

"What are you saying Ana?" He looked at me with concern but I could have sworn I saw excitement in the back of his eyes.

"I am pregnant again Christian! I found out a few weeks ago and was going to tell you on our honeymoon..but yeah.. I wanted it to be perfect so I….."

Christian put his lips to mine and gave me a quick peck but I pulled him in for a much longer kiss. We were having a full on make-out session in my car until we heard a knock on the window. The windows were all fogged up so I wiped it off with my sleeve. When I saw who was there, I burst out laughing.

Principal Adams was standing by the driver's side door. I rolled down the window and said hello.

"Anastasia? Christian? Well it's about time you guys got back together!" He announced quite frankly shocking me.

"Uh thank you sir. We are actually married now." I don't know what made me say this. I guess I was embarrassed by being caught again. I was trying to not get in trouble I guess. Christian stifled a chuckle.

"Congratulations guys!" Principal Adams exclaimed.

"Yeah we are having another baby too!" Christian beamed.

"Oh my..Congratulations again! And listen, I know I can't discipline you guys anymore but can you go celebrate somewhere else? I have some impressionable students who don't need a crash course in that.." He said with a smile.

"Sure Mr. Adams. We were just going." I rolled up my window and felt my face getting a darker shade of red by the second.

As we pulled away from the school Christian fell into a fit of laughter and I soon followed.

"Talk about old times, huh babe. Come on, let's go see our little girl on stage and then go tell her about her new baby brother or sister." He said as he took hold of my hand. I squeezed his in return and fell into comfortable silence.

When we arrived at Amanda's school, we were running a little late. I was dying for a milkshake so we had to stop at a drive-thru and of course the line was forever long. I wanted to just forget about it but Christian told me we had to because he wasn't there to satisfy my cravings with Amanda.

We found our seats in the back of the auditorium and I got out my camera while handing Christian the camcorder. A few minutes later the show started.

I recognized a few people from Amanda's class and I took some pictures of Lily as a pumpkin. When it was time for Amanda to come on stage I was beginning to feel nervous for my baby girl. She, however, looked so calm and graceful up on the stage.

I was surprised when I noticed that she wasn't wearing the dress that Jamie had made for her. She loved that dress. Instead, she was wearing a different pilgrim costume and another girl was wearing hers. I was shocked when I heard her say more than the two lines she had been practicing for a few weeks. She was reciting full paragraphs at a time. Christian looked over at me with a shocked expression and I imagine my face resembled his. Finally, I was completely thrown into tears when my little girl opened her mouth and began to sing. She had the most beautiful voice (which of course I knew that already) but she didn't like to sing in front of other people.

When she was done I stood up, as did Christian, and we gave our little girl a standing ovation. I saw my Aunt and Uncle out of the corner of my eye standing up and clapping as well. The rest of the crowd followed suit. I was so proud of my baby girl!

After the play, we waited outside her classroom for her to come out. They were having a 'cast' party and she was enjoying all the attention she was getting from her classmates. Parents were coming up to us and telling us what a talented daughter we had and wanting to know who she took after. I always said Christian. I couldn't sing at all. Aunt Heather and Uncle Jake came over to us and asked us to dinner tonight but Christian and I declined. Tonight would be all about Amanda. Our little star.

She finally came out and gave us both a big hug.

"Fooled you didn't I!" She beamed up at us.

"Why didn't you tell us sweetie?" I asked.

"I wanted to surprise you! Maggie was supposed to do it but she got sick so last week we switched parts." She explained.

"I thought you didn't like to sing in front of people?"

"I do now that I have daddy here to protect me from them if I make a mistake." She said shyly.

Christian knelt down and lifted her chin. I could feel tears coming to my eyes again. Ugh these hormones!

"I will protect you from anyone or anything that wants to hurt you baby girl. Always!" He promises.

I hold out my hand and say, "Come on Amanda, let's go get some ice cream! We have a surprise for you too!"

"Yay! Ice cream!" She grabs my hand and then Christian's as we walk out of the school to the car. Before we are able to reach the car, Amanda pulls us both to a stand-still.

"Did you guys like my surprise?" She asked. I only then realize that I have yet to tell my daughter how wonderful she did.

"Oh baby girl you were wonderful. You made me so proud! It was the best surprise ever!" I say as I sweep her up and spin her around in a circle. When I set her down, Christian picks her up.

"Amanda, I am so proud of you. You are the most amazing girl I have ever known. You must get it from your mommy. I am so lucky to be your daddy!" He says as he crushes her into his chest. "Now! Let's go get some ice cream!" He yells.

We head over to the ice cream parlor a few minutes away from her school and we buy her whatever she wants. She looks very thoughtfully at each option of flavor and she asks for many samples. When she finally decides, we go and find a table.

"Amanda, we have a surprise for you." I start.

"What is it? Am I getting a puppy?"

"No, not exactly. You see..umm…Amanda.. Mommy and Daddy are going to have another baby. You will have a little brother or sister. What do you think?" I blurt out.

"YAY! I always wanted a little brother or sister! Yay! I can teach it how to do things like I taught Penelope! This is the best surprise ever! When do I get to meet them?" She asks bouncing off her seat.

"Not for a while little one. The baby has to grow inside Mommy's tummy first and then you can meet it." Christian explains.

"OH!" She yells. Then she gets up and comes over to me. She places her head on my belly and listens for a minute. Then she kisses it and tells it that she loves it already. My heart melts.

**What did you guys think? I thought you deserved a cute little fluff chapter for the holiday or Thursday to some.. Have a great rest of your night! Thank you for everything guys! Please keep reading and reviewing! xoxox**


	55. Chapter 55

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades**

-5 months later-

"I don't think so!" I hear coming up from behind me as I am standing on a chair trying to get something from the top shelf of the pantry.

"What do you think you are doing Ana?" Christian asks while he helps me down off the chair.

"I just wanted to get some of the nice plates for dinner tonight!" I pout. Ever since I became pregnant Christian has been overly cautious about everything I do. During the first few months it was cute but now that I am further along, I am getting annoyed.

"You shouldn't be standing on chairs or doing any heavy lifting, love! If you need anything just tell me." He reaches up and grabs the plates before lowering himself back down to the ground.

"Christian! Stop babying me. Just because I am having a baby-ow!" I grab my stomach and wince in pain.

"Ana! Ana, what's wrong?" I can hear the fear and worry in his voice as he rushes to me. .

"I don't know..I just…I felt fine..now..Ow! Christian.. Christian what's wrong?" I try to ask.

"I don't know baby but we will get you to the hospital." He swoops me up and calls Aunt Heather.

We moved into the new house a few weeks ago so all of us were living under one roof. Christian didn't want to leave me so he called Aunt Heather to let her know what was going on. We soon were on our way to the hospital.

Christian's POV:

I walked into the kitchen to see my very pregnant wife standing on top of an unstable kitchen chair trying to reach for something. I panic as my mind runs through all the different scenarios that could happen to her.

When I help her down she seems annoyed at my concern. I guess I have been a tad bit overprotective. I am just a worried father. I want to do everything right this time. I don't want to miss out on my second chance.

These past couples of weeks have been stressful for all of us but especially for Ana. She has had to deal with the move with minimal help from me and Jake. We had both been working overtime while Heather and Ana and Jamie had to organize and empty boxes and move furniture around. Then there were the threats. They started coming last week. Someone was threatening Ana with random things. None of the threats seemed like that big of a deal. We just paid the person the money they requested and went back to our lives. However this last one didn't ask for money. It was just a threat.

I was worried. As I worried about the threats, Ana doubled over and grasped at her protruding belly. I ran to her and called Aunt Heather to let her know that we were going to the hospital.

When we got there, the emergency room was full so we had to wait. I don't like waiting. I paced in front of Ana for what felt like eternity.

"Christian!" Ana yelled at me. I thought it was another stab of pain but she looked upset vs. in pain.

"What?" I asked her with a bit more anger in my voice than I meant. She flinched.

"Can you please sit down.. Your pacing is making me nervous. Please sit down with me." She looked at me with fear and concern in her eyes and I couldn't deny her the small amount of relief/comfort that I was able to provide.

I pulled her up and sat down where she was and then pulled her down on my lap. There were no other seats available. I rubbed her back soothingly and silently prayed that everything would be ok.

Ten minutes later, the nurse called our name.

-An hour and a half later—

Braxton Hicks? Braxton Hicks contractions? Well that is a relief.

Ana was given something to stop the contractions and we were sent home with strict orders of bed rest for a week or two.

Heading out the door, I put my arm around Ana and she gave me a quick peck on the cheek. We were going to be ok.

**OK GUYS! I KNOW THIS WAS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BUT I AM HAVING A REALLY HARD TIME FIGURING OUT WHAT TO DO NEXT! SORRY I DIDN'T WRITE YESTERDAY! I WAS BLACK FRIDAY SHOPPING WITH MY MOM AND THEN I WAS SUPER TIRED WHEN I GOT BACK! DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN OR WHAT THEY WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT? I AM PLANNING ON STARTING A NEW STORY IN THE VERY NEW FUTURE.. IT IS ABOUT EDWARD AND BELLA THIS TIME.. ANYONE INTERESTED? PLEASE KEEP READING AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING.. I AM AT LEAST GOING TO TAKE THIS STORY TO CHAPTER 70. SORRY FOR THE ALL CAPS..I AM NOT YELLING..LOL..HAVE A GREAT DAY.. HOPEFULLY CAN GET ONE TO TWO MORE UPDATES TODAY.. XOXO**


	56. Chapter 56

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades**

Ana's POV:

Bed rest. What a stupid idea! I hate just sitting here. I need to be doing something. I need to be with Amanda or helping Aunt Heather with the girls, or at the daycare, or getting the baby's room ready, or… oh forget it. I am never going to be able to do any of that with Sargent Christian keeping guard. He doesn't even let me get up by myself to go to the bathroom. Oh man, I really have to go! He said he would be right back but…I really really have to go! Forget it!

I stay perfectly still for a few seconds to see if I can hear him coming. Silence. I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom and lock the door behind me. A few seconds of peace and quiet later I hear the door to the bedroom open. Oh No!

"Ana!" He yells.

"I am in here Christian!" I yell back. Maybe if I cooperate with him he won't be as angry. He rattles the door handle to find it is locked.

"Why is the door locked?" He yells through the door.

"Because I am going to the bathroom Christian!" I am starting to get angry at him for making me feel like a child. "I really had to go to the bathroom and you weren't here. I have been on bed rest for a week now Christian. No contractions, no pain. I think if I want to get up and walk the two feet to the bathroom I should be able to!" I shout at him.

I get up and wash my hands before taking a deep breath and unlock the door. I see Christian sitting on the bed.

"Hey…" I say

"Hey. Listen Ana, I am sorry I have been so overprotective lately. I am just worried." He admits.

"I know Christian! I am too! I understand that! I just want to be treated as your wife and not your child. Actually, I think you give more freedom to Amanda than you give me." I pout.

He chuckles and holds his arms out to me.

"Well, she knows how to behave!" He jokes while playing with a strand of my hair.

I lean in to kiss him and he closes the gap in an instant. I try to deepen the kiss after a few minutes but he pulls away and gets up off the bed. He kisses my forehead and then pulls me toward the bed to the spot he just left. He lifts up my legs and tucks me into bed.

"Christian! I don't want to be in bed anymore!" I cry.

"Just a few more days baby. Then we can get the all clear from the doctor!" He reminds me as he picks up a few things from the end of the bed. "Here, I brought you lunch. Oh, I almost forgot. You have a visitor waiting for you downstairs whenever you are ready." He says with amused eyes.

"Send them up NOW! PLEASE!" I yell at his fleeting figure. He chuckles in the hallway.

I take a few bites of my sandwich and then there is a knock on the door. "Come in!" I call all too eager to have some company.

"Mommy!" I hear without looking up from my food.

"Baby! What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" I ask confused.

"Daddy picked me up early today. He said you were asking for me! Did I surprise you?" She asks as she jumps up on my bed.

Had I been asking for her? Sure I missed our mother/daughter time but I don't remember voicing these feelings.

"You said it in your sleep babe." Christian said for the doorway. I beamed up at him and he smiled back.

"Hey Amanda, you are going to be in charge of mommy for a little bit ok? Daddy has to go to his office to work on some stuff. Find me if you need anything..ok?" Christian looks lovingly at our little girl and then he looks seriously at me.

"Promise!"We say in unison.

Amanda and I lay in bed for a half an hour while she tells me about school and about how excited she is to have a little sister or little brother. Then we do each other's nails and I put some of my make up on her. Then we lay in bed and watch a movie. Christian comes up a little while after Amanda has dozed off. He picks her up and carries her to her room before coming back to our room and sliding into bed next to me. I absolutely love this man.

I lay awake, unable to sleep due to a lack of activity during the day, tossing and turning. I decide I can't take it anymore and get up to walk around the house. I know Christian wouldn't approve but I will be back before he wakes up. I am sure of it.

I start out the door and look at the daunting hallway before me. Was it always this long? I begin toward the stairs and get a few steps down when I see it? Lying at the bottom of the stairs is Uncle Jake. He has a knife plunged into his chest and blood is pooled around his body. I let out a terrifying scream and run down the stairs to try and somehow save him.

"Ana! Ana! Ana where are you?" I hear Christian yell from our room.

"Christian! I am at the bottom of the stairs. Come here! Hurry!" I yell back between tears.

He rushes out of the room and throws himself down the stairs before stopping at the bottom when he takes in Uncle Jake.

"Is he?" He asks.

"I don't know… I mean it looks like it..I just found him before I screamed. Oh Christian!" I cry into his chest.

He puts his arms around me and grabs his phone to call an ambulance.

"Ana. Ana, did you see this?" I look at him with confusion.

"See what?" I turn to look at what he is pointing to.

A piece of paper is pinned under the knife and is almost drenched in Uncle Jake's blood.

_Next time, it will be you Ana! See you soon!_

"That's it! I am calling the police! We are going off the grid! We have to…." Christian continues to ramble on.

"Christian.. hold me." I whisper simply. He looks down at me and I can see tears streaming down from his face. My face mirrors his. He wraps his arms around me and we stand like that for an eternity.

We hear a scream of anguish coming up behind us and we both look to see Aunt Heather take in the sight of her husband. She starts to move toward him, but just then the paramedics barge in and assess his condition.

**Hey! So did you guys like the twist? Thank you so much to dancemom33 and shan36 for helping me out of my writer's block and all the rest of you who reviewed my last chapter and all of my chapters thus far! Hope you guys like where I am taking it.. please keep reading and reviewing.. I have done an outline for my new fanfic with Edward and Bella.. they won't be vamps…I have an 70 chapter outline…I have never done an outline before.. this story was just a—whatever came to mind I would write—after a certain point (the reunion).. I hope you guys will like it.. I will tell you the title is ****What Happens in Vegas…Follows You Home****.. Sound interesting? Ok..one last thing.. I found this fanfic that was written for Edward and Bella and it is very similar to my story.. It was written a long time ago.. It is about Bella and Edward having a one-night stand and then she finds out she is pregnant and she doesn't tell him because he wants to be a doctor and she thinks he thinks it was a mistake.. They meet again 5 years later and he is engaged and he meets his daughter without him knowing that she is his daughter.. I really enjoyed it but I did write my story before I read that.. I hope nobody thinks I copied the idea.. anyway.. Have a great night guys! xoxox**


	57. Chapter 57

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades**

Aunt Heather rides in the ambulance with Uncle Jake while Christian and I wait with bated breath by the phone for news on his condition. We would have gone with them but we had to stay back with the kids.

The first thing I did was clean up the blood so the girls wouldn't see it in the morning. Meanwhile, Christian was on the phone with the police telling them what happened. I couldn't hear the whole conversation since he was in the other room but I know he was yelling at somebody.

A few moments later the blood was gone and Christian came back into the foyer and helped me stand up. Once I was steady he pulled me in for another long embrace.

"I am not going to let anyone hurt you Ana! I promise!" He whispers into my hair as he rests his chin on the top of my head. He then picks me up and carries me back to bed. "Now please stay in bed babe. I am going to go check on the girls and then I will be back." He leans down and kisses my lips before heading out the bedroom door.

I hate waiting. I am unable to sit still in bed. I keep switching sides and pulling the covers on and off. I finally end up breaking out into tears from all that has occurred this evening. My uncle was stabbed and is probably dying because of me and now there is a psycho out there who wants to kill me. I am scared. I am alone and I am scared. Where is Christian? I think I am having a panic attack. I can't breathe.

I quickly fling my legs off the bed and try to catch my breath by sitting up. It doesn't work. I know I was told to stay in bed but I think not being able to breathe is a good excuse to break the rules. Right? I stand up and start pacing in my room. I am getting nervous from the pacing and the room is too small. I can feel the walls closing in around me. Rushing to the door, I fling it open and step out into the hallway. Christian isn't here. He must be with the girls. I start to walk down the hall but freeze when the doorbell rings. Who could that be? Why are they ringing the doorbell? A few seconds later Christian appears, apparently running from the girls' house, and answers the door. I take a few steps so I can see who is at the door. It is the police.

Wanting to be in the know of what Christian has planned, I sit at the top of the stairs where I am hidden in the shadows but can still hear everything said. Christian begins explaining to the police officer everything that has happened since our honeymoon. He gets to the part in the story where Uncle Jake was stabbed when I hear a door creaking open to my right. Fear pulses through me as I pull myself up using the staircase banister.

A small figure walks out of the room and I breathe a sigh of relief. Amanda starts walking toward me and I walk toward her so she can't hear the conversation going on downstairs.

"Mommy?" She whispers. "Mommy, who was at the door?"

"Nobody sweetie," I lie, "just some people who were lost. Daddy gave them directions. I am sorry they woke you up baby. Come on, let's put you back to bed."

She nods and I follow her back into her room where I help her back into bed and tuck her into the sheets. I pull her favorite book from her bookshelf and sit in the rocking chair beside her bed and read her (and her little baby brother or sister) a magical story of princesses and castles and happily ever afters.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, Christian is lifting me up and carrying me back to bed. My eyes flutter open in his arms and he looks down at me.

"What did I tell you Mrs. Grey?" He questions me sternly.

"Sorry Mr. Grey, your daughter was woken up by the doorbell. I was already in the hallway when she saw me." I reply.

"Why were you in the hallway Ana?" He looks at me angrily.

"I couldn't breathe in here. The walls were closing in on me. I was freaking out Christian. I can't believe you left me like that. My Uncle was stabbed because of me and someone is out to kill me and you just leave me by myself." I yell at him. How dare he think he can be mad at me.

"Ana.. I'm sorry.. I only left because I was so scared. I was too scared to provide you with any comfort.. I needed to collect myself before I could help you. I was a mess Ana. I still am." He pulled me in closer as we were now laying down on the bed together.

"Christian. You don't have to be brave for me. You just have to be here for me." I whisper as I kiss his cheek. "So what did the cop say?"

He sighed. "Well, since we don't know this guy's identity we can't arrest him, so we are doing the next best thing. We are going to be constantly under police supervision. There will be a cop outside our house at all times until we catch this guy. Like I said Ana, I won't let anybody hurt you!"

I could feel myself relax at the idea of being watched by the police and not having to worry about this psycho. However, now that the fear was gone, the grief of my uncle was setting in. I started to cry and Christian just held me and rubbed my back until morning.

*ring ring*

I sat up and looked at the clock: 5:43 am. Ugh.

All of a sudden, the memories of last night came to mind and hoping that this was my Aunt with good news, I reached for my phone.

"Hello?" I answer roughly.

"Ana. This is Heather. Jake is out of surgery and is expected to make a full recovery. He is out of it right now but if you guys want to come by around noon I am sure he would love to see you!" She rushes into the phone. I can tell she has had one too many coffees to pass the time.

"Ok Aunt Heather. We will be there. Thank you so much for letting us know." I hang up the phone and exhale loudly.

"Good news I hope?" Christian looks at me expectantly.

"He is going to make a full recovery!" I promise.

**The countdown begins.. I have 12 more chapters left before this story is over :( Yay! Jake is going to be okay! Please keep reading and reviewing! Thank you all sooo very much! **


	58. Chapter 58

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades**

-?'s pov:

That girl is going to get what she has coming for her. She ruined me back then and now she will face the consequences. I just have to wait to put my plan into action. I can wait forever to get my revenge.

Ana's POV:

-A few months later-

Ugh! I hate being so pregnant. I can't stand up for more than five minutes without feeling exhausted. I can't see my feet anymore. Yesterday I put on two different pairs of shoes and actually left the house in them. Ugh!

Well, at least we haven't had any more threats since the police have maintained a constant presence outside our house. I wonder how long they are going to stay here.

Today I am just lounging around the house because I am too uncomfortable to go out anywhere. Christian and Uncle Jake are at work and the girls are all at school. Aunt Heather went to the daycare for a while with Penelope.

I waddle from the kitchen with an armful of goodies. I decide to have a chick-flick movie day so I bring all the essentials into the movie room with me. I have ice cream and magazines and potato chips. Yum!

I pig out for a few hours before dozing off in the arm chair. I wake up to a sharp pain. I have had this pain only one time before. When I was having Amanda. OW! What am I going to do? Christian, Jake, and Heather are still all gone. Wait! There is a policeman outside; surely he will drive me in an emergency.

I rock myself up on to my feet and grab my cellphone. I call Christian first:

"Christian Grey's office, how may I help you?" His secretary answers.

"Hi Angie. Is Christian available? It's kind of important." I choke out as another contraction hits.

"Are you ok Mrs. Grey? is in a meeting right now and was told not to be disturbed." She informs me.

"Umm.. can you please write him a note that says Ana is in labor and will meet him at the hospital? And please interrupt the meeting! I promise he won't fire you for this!" I shout into the phone.

"Ok Mrs. Grey. I will give him the note right away. Do you want to stay on the line until I give it to him?" She offers. I agree.

I sit on the line while she writes the note and then I can hear her heels as she walks towards Christian's office. I can hear him yelling at her in the distance. I am about to feel bad for getting her yelled at when another contraction hits.

"Ana!" Christian yells into the phone.

"Yeah?" I answer back still recovering from my contraction.

"Are you ok? How are you getting to the hospital? Is this it? What do you need me to do?" He asks frantically.

"Christian, I am fine. I am going to have the policeman drive me. Yes this is it, I am sure of it. Just meet me at the hospital. I should be there in 15 minutes." I answer calmly.

"Ok babe. I will leave right now! Oh and Ana?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you!" He whispers and my heart swells.

"I love you too! Now let's go have this baby!" I tell him.

I call Aunt Heather and she is going to go pick up the girls from school and bring them back to the house until the baby is born. Then I head out to the policeman out front.

"Excuse me.." I knock on his window. He doesn't look up but rolls down his window.

"How can I help you Mrs. Grey?" He asks.

"I am in labor, can you drive me to the hospital?"

"Sure thing, get in." He says. As I slide into the back of his car I get a sudden chill down my spine. I know that voice.

All of a sudden I realize just who this 'policeman' is and I try to escape out the door but it is locked from the outside.

"Tssk Tssk Tssk. I don't think so Anastasia. You can't get away so easily this time. You are mine now!" He smiles wickedly at me through the rearview mirror. I wrap my arms around my stomach and tears fall from my face. What about my baby? What is going to happen to my baby?

?'s POV:

-A few hours ago—

I have been taking shifts for police officers for the past few weeks and sitting outside their house waiting to strike.

I look up and see movement in the house. I will wait. I am good at waiting.

-Present—

I got her.

**OMG! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN? ANY GUESSES ON MYSTERY POV? IT IS THE SAME GUY THAT HAS BEEN SENDING THREATS IF THAT HELPS…OK SO IF YOU REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND I WILL SEND YOU A SEGMENT FROM MY NEW FANFIC THAT I WILL BE POSTING LATER TODAY…IF YOU WANT IT…IF NOT YOU CAN'T STILL REVIEW JUST LET ME KNOW! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT… PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! 11 CHAPTERS LEFT!**


	59. Chapter 59

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades**

Christian's POV:

I rush out of the office and jump in my car. Oh my gosh! Ana is having the baby!

My mind runs through all the things that could be happening right now. Maybe she is pushing already. Maybe the baby is in distress. Maybe it was another false alarm. Maybe…

I pull up to the hospital in a complete panic. I quickly throw open the driver's side door and leap out of the car. I sprint into the hospital and ask the front desk about Ana. They send me up to the maternity ward but the lady there hasn't seen anyone by that name. What?

I run down to emergency and they haven't see her either. Where is she?

I pull my phone out of my pocket and hurriedly dial Aunt Heather and she informs me that Ana left about 45 minutes ago. What?

My blood runs cold when I think about what could have happened to her. I quickly dial the police station to see what is going on. Maybe there has been an accident. Maybe she made them stop for ice cream. Yeah. Maybe she had a last minute craving. I relax a little.

"Hello, Police Department."

"Hi, this is Christian Grey. My wife just called me 45 minutes ago saying she was in labor and the guy that was stationed outside our house was going to take her. I am at the hospital but they aren't here yet. I was just wondering if you could tell me where they are." I try to stay calm.

"Did you try calling your wife sir?" The man asks me on the other end.

"Of course I did, she isn't answering her phone. I tried to call her on the way here."

"Ok sir, we have tracked the police car in question and we will get somebody down there. Maybe they just had some car trouble." He says without a care in the world.

"Where is it?" I shout at the man.

"A few blocks away from your house sir." He answers obviously shaken by my sudden anger. "On Cooper and Smith."

I shut my phone and run out to my car. I drive at speed that is way beyond the speed limit. Let them try and pull me over! I arrive at Cooper and Smith in a matter of minutes.

When I see the police car relief fills me. I run up to the door and am shocked with what I see. Sitting in the back seat is a policeman who is gagged and tied up in the fetal position. Just then a police car pulls up next to me and gets out to see his fellow officer. He helps him out and unties him.

"What happened?" I growl.

"I don't know. I was going to switch with another officer and he just jumped on me and shoved me into his car." He says dazed at the recent events.

I drop to the ground as I realize what this means. He has her. He has my Ana. He has her and she is in labor.

"He took her!" I whisper.

"What ? Who took who?" The attacked officer asks.

" The guy who has been threatening us. He was the other officer. He took Ana. She was in labor and she went to get a ride to the hospital from the officer outside." I reply but I feel a million miles away. I NEED TO FIND HER! I NEED TO SAVE HER.

**Sorry this chapter was soo short.. I just wanted to give you a clue as to what Christian was doing.. Hopefully the chapters will get longer.. 10 chapters left! Please review and keep reading!**


	60. Chapter 60

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades**

"I thought..I thought you were in jail!" I yell back at him.

"Oh dear Ana. A man with my money can't be kept in jail for long."

" …(I shudder at the name)…what do you want from me? I am in labor. I need to get to a hospital. If you want to take me after I have my baby, fine.. Please just let me make my baby safe."

He reaches back and slaps me across the face.

"Listen to me. You aren't going anywhere. I have a doctor waiting for us at our hideout. She will deliver your baby!"

I stop talking as another contraction hits and I vow to keep my baby safe.

"Don't you want to know why I am doing this Ana? It really is an interesting story..What am I saying.. You aren't going anywhere. Well it all started after you started working for me…" He starts his story.

"You see..You brought in a lot of money for me. A lot of people started joining just to have a chance at you. I was rolling in the cash and I was paying you only a small percentage of the income I was getting. I spent my money lavishly and I spent a lot of it. For two years I was living the life of a millionaire. Everybody knew my name and everybody wanted a piece of me. When your little boyfriend called the police on one of my clients and me, I was mortified. We got convicted and went to jail. I served 7 years in jail before I got parole for good behavior. I learned a lot of things in jail Ana. A lot of things. After I got out I tried to get back to my old life but I was shunned. Nobody wanted to associate with me. All my money was gone! You ruined my life Anastasia Steele. I have spent the rest of the time waiting to strike. I met up with that Elaine girl and we plotted your and Christian's demise. We were obviously unprepared then but I am ready now.. I am prepared for anything. I am surprised that your little husband didn't recognize me at the cabin…"

I just sat there and took in all he said. I hope he doesn't think I am going to feel bad for him. I hate him. I hate this man.

"He never met you.. I told him about you but he never saw what you looked like." I spat back at him.

I received another smack across the face and it forced my head into the window and I blacked-out. When I woke up I was being dragged by my arms into a small house surrounded by woods.

"What's wrong with her?" I hear a woman ask.

"Shut up! She just hit her head! Now get that baby out of her so I can have my fun!" He shouts at her.

My eyes fly open and fear fills every cell of my body.

"We have to wait for it to be ready. I can't force it out."She whispers apologetically.

-A few hours later—

"Ugh! How much longer!" He yells at the doctor.

"Not long. She is at 10cm. Alright Ana, you are going to have start pushing."

NO! I can't have my baby born here! I can't have my baby born with him here. I need my baby safe. I need Christian. I start to cry and I nod my head in response.

"Alright..Push!"She commanded

I let tears fall down my face as I push.

"1..2…3…4…5..good Ana. Again."

This continues for a good half an hour.

"Alright final push Ana! 1..2…3…4…5" Then I hear a baby crying.

The doctor cuts the umbilical cord (Christian was so excited to get to do it) and hands my baby to me. It's a boy. We finally have a boy in the family. Christian and I have a son and Amanda has a brother.

pulls the doctor into the other room after she inspects my healthy baby boy. I think he is going to give us a moment of mother/son time but as I watch my son with loving eyes I hear a sound that makes my eyes fill with fear. He shot the doctor. Am I next? Oh Christian! Where are you?

**UGH! ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! I GUESS 800 WORDS WILL BE MY NEW GOAL FROM NOW ON… WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! I HAVE 9 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT….This is the last one for the night! Just a reminder, my Edward and Bella fanfic is up now.. What Happens in VegasFollows You Home.. (idk why vegas and follow got put together when I published it..lol oh well) I only have the first chapter up but I hope to get the second one up tomorrow. Have a great night guys! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	61. Chapter 61

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades**

"Please! Please! Don't hurt him! Hurt me instead!"I cry as approaches my son sleeping happily on my cot. He turns and looks from my son to me.

He walks toward me and kicks me in my side. I am in so much pain that I am unable to breathe. Without pausing, he pulls me up by my hair and leads me out of the room.

"Clean up this mess!" He orders while pointing to the lifeless doctor next to me. I want to cry. I want to run away. I can't. If I try to run with my son could hurt one of us. I am stuck and so is my son.

I nod my head and ask him where the cleaning stuff is. He slaps me for not knowing and then directs me toward the garage. When I step down into the garage I see a lot of guns lining the walls and large knives displayed on the back wall. I shudder and reach for the mop and some cleaning spray.

After I have cleaned up all of the doctor's blood, wraps her up and throws her into the garage. How can someone just kill somebody and toss them away like that. This man must not have a conscience or any sympathy what-so-ever. I think I am more scared now than I was before.

He turns to me and pulls me by my hair again before throwing me back into my 'room.' He closes and locks the door behind me and I am left alone with my son. He is still blissfully sleeping, so I lay down next to him. Sleep does not find me. Instead, I become overcome with grief and heartache that I can't stop myself from bawling my eyes out. I feel bad for the doctor because she delivered my son and kept us both safe and healthy. I feel sad because Christian wasn't there to see it, again. I am terrified that I will never see him or the girls ever again.

Christian's POV:

Come on Grey! You need to find your wife! You can't just sit here crying! My subconscious informs me. I look around and see the two cops conversing about game plans and protocol. I stand up and am suddenly hit with a maddening rage.

"Listen up! I don't give a care about your stupid protocol or anything! I only care about finding my wife. Now, I am pretty sure that the guy that took her is the same guy that has been threatening us and who took me on our honeymoon. I remember what he looks like and could talk to a sketch artist to see if his face comes up. Meanwhile, I want you guys looking for prints inside the car. We have to find her and we have to find her now!" I yell. I am already feeling slightly better now that I am taking control of the situation.

"Yes sir Mr. Grey. I will take you down to the station with me and we will call up some forensics guys to search for fingerprints right away." The officer informs me. I nod and follow him to his car.

As soon as we reach the police department I am pulled aside by the sketch artist. We spend a good 45 minutes trying to get the face as perfect as possible. Finally, when I think it looks just like the guy, we take it to the computer guy and he enters the characteristics into the computer. Now we just have to wait for a match. Ugh! More waiting!

One of the officers comes up to me and offers me a coffee but I refuse. They also tell me that they were able to get a few prints off of the car and are processing them in the computer now.

It has been 4 hours since my Ana went missing. I can't stand this! She could be hurt, she could be dead! I jump up out of my seat and run to the room where they are processing both the fingerprints and the face. Both computers are still filing through millions of people. Stupid computers! I am about to start yelling about how slow these computers are, when they both ping simultaneously. I look up and see the results. I see his name and I am thrown into a full blown panic.

"Where is he? Let's go NOW! How is he out of jail! Oh! My poor Ana! Why aren't you moving faster?" I shout at them.

Ana's POV:

A couple of hours have passed since he has comeback to beat me. I can only assume the damage is a black eye, lots of bruises, and a few cuts here and there. Nothing I haven't had to deal with before. I try to suppress the memory and think about the good things in my life. My new family.

I think back on mine and Christian's relationship. Our first kiss, our first date, first time we said 'I love you,' our make out sessions, our wedding day, our daughter. I start to cry as all these memories start flooding back to me. I slowly start to fall asleep with my son safe in my arms.

"Get up!" I hear as I am woken up from my slumber. I stir as my son starts to cry from the yelling. I look up to see Mr. Gallon standing in the doorway. He is drunk.

I try to soothe the baby but keep him out of reach of Mr. Gallon at the same time. He starts walking toward us so I put the baby down on the bed and move away from him. It breaks my heart to leave him crying on the bed but I know that Mr. Gallon is coming for me.

He clumsily walks closer to me with a beer bottle in one hand and a …a…oh my gosh! He has a knife in his other hand. What am I going to do? I try to think of a plan but all I can think of is the fear.. He is a few feet away from me now. I close my eyes and brace myself for the end. All I see behind my eyelids is Christian. Christian, Amanda, and our son. Goodbye son, mommy loves you..

**OMG I DID IT AGAIN! I JUST LOVE LEAVING YOU GUYS HANGING LIKE THAT..LOL! ON A MORE POSITIVE NOTE, I DID MAKE IT TO 1000 WORDS THIS TIME! SADLY THERE IS ONLY 8 MORE CHAPTERS :(…WHAT DO YOU THINK IS IN STORE FOR THEM? PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	62. Chapter 62

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades**

Christian's POV:

"Mr. Grey you are going to have to calm down. We have to track his location. This may take a while." The policeman informs me.

"Calm Down! Calm Down! Don't tell me to calm down! My wife is taken by a man that shouldn't be allowed to breathe the same air as her and you tell me to Calm down!"

"Sir, we have a location." Another policeman informs the one that is trying to get me to calm down.

"Let's go then!" I command.

"Mr. Grey, you can't go with us. It might be dangerous. We will keep you informed." He states. I am livid.

I figure there is no way that I am going to be allowed to go with these guys so I sneak a peek at the location and run out of the station. I can feel the stares as I leave but I don't care.

I run out to my car and I type in the directions into my gps. Don't worry Ana! I am coming for you! If that guy lays a hand on her…I press on the gas and zoom toward my heart.

It seems that I have been driving forever, but I keep feeling that I am not getting any closer. My GPS says I am but I can't fight the feeling that I am too late. I can't be too late.

My final destination is approaching on the left and I can't see anything but trees. All of a sudden the trees breakaway and there is a small house tucked into them. It is beaten down and not very well managed. I throw myself out of the car and then I hear the thing that brings me to my knees in agony.

Ana's scream!

My body races to the door without me telling it to. I can hear police sirens closing in on the house but I can't wait for them. I pull the front door open and follow the sound of Ana's scream.

I finally get to a room that is partially open and when I look inside I see coming at Ana with a knife. I use all my strength to run in and tackle him to the ground. He brings the knife up behind him and slices my stomach. I ease up on him because of the pain and he takes the opportunity to get away and head toward Ana again.

Ignoring the pain I tackle him once more. However, once he is pinned underneath me, he brings the knife up once more and stabs me in the back. My body arches with the pain and he laughs as he removes the knife to get in another stab.

Just has he has removed the knife I grab his arm and fight him until the knife falls to the floor. I hurriedly pick up the knife and we both get back on our feet. My back is warm from the blood and my body is weakening. As we stand, I position myself in front of Ana and he is in front of the door with the hope of blocking my exit.

All of a sudden the door is kicked open and is thrown forward. Directly into the knife that is in my hand. His body goes limp and I let him fall to the floor.

Before I even have a chance to look at my Ana, she is being taking away by an ambulance and the paramedics are now looking over me and .

Is Ana ok? Did she have the baby? I forgot to even look with all the fighting going on. I just had one thing on my mind. Save Ana. And I did. Was I too late?

**Oh my gosh guys! I know I say that after every chapter now but omg I just can't keep my chapters going as long as I used to. What did you guys think about this one? I thought for sure it would be longer but I guess not.. Please keep reading and reviewing! Only 7 more chapters! :( **


	63. Chapter 63

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades**

Ana's POV:

_Beep beep beep_

What is that noise?

_Beep beep beep_

"Christian! Christian turn it off!" I yell.

_Beep beep beep_

My eyes fly open in aggravation and I take in my surroundings.

I was having a nice dream about Christian, Amanda, and our new addition all spending time at home. I thought I was still there, in bed with Christian. I was mistaken.

When I opened my eyes I am assaulted with bright white walls and ceiling. I look to my right and I see the heart monitor (that is making that god-awful noise), and an IV.

All of the events that have taken place over the past 24 hours come flooding back to me. Christian! My son! I try to sit up so I can get out but a hand swoops down upon my shoulder.

"Don't Ana." Jamie scolds me. She steps closer to me and I can see her tear stained face looking down at me.

"Jamie? Wh-Where is Christian? Where's my baby?" I finally move quick enough to sit up without her being able to keep me down. When I sit up I see a room full of flowers.

"Relax Grey! Your loving husband is downstairs in his room and your son is right here with Heather." She soothes.

" Hi sweetie, welcome back to us!" Aunt Heather coos from the seat in the corner. She is holding my son in her arms and looking at him lovingly.

"How long have I been out? Is Christian ok? Who are the flowers from?" I ask quickly as I am trying to get my sea legs back on reality. My heart rate monitor echoing the pounding going on in my chest as I think about Christian and what could be wrong with him.

"Guy Grey..You need to relax. Your little family is going to be just fine. You have been out for a few hours since they brought you in. ok..that is a lie. You have been out for a bit longer…like 16 hours..Christian had to get some surgery after the knife punctured some internal organs. He flat-lined once but he is stable and yelling at people to see you now…They won't let him get up since he is in intensive care until he has been out of surgery for 24 hours. He sent you all these flowers." She finally informs me.

A tear falls from my face and I let my mind wander to the intensive care unit downstairs.

"Can I see that card?" I ask as I notice a card in one of the bouquets.

Jamie reaches over and pulls the card out of the bouquet of my favorite flower (pink carnations) and hands it over to me. The little card is inside envelope with my name writing in Christian's flawless handwriting. I smile and open the envelope to read the note inside.

_ My dearest Ana, _

_I can't believe I found you. Not just today but after those 5 awful years. I never loved anyone else but you Ana. I never will. These silly doctors think they can keep me away from you for 24 hours. They don't know me very well. I will find my way to you Ana. My Ana._

_All my everything (love included), _

_Christian_

Swoon! My Christian.. I love him. I have always loved him. An idea strikes me and I enlist Aunt Heather to help me.

A few moments later Aunt Heather comes rolling into my room with a wheel chair. I clap excitedly and almost run out of bed and into my awaiting mode of transportation.

"Mrs. Grey, where are you going?" The nurse asks as I am walking toward the chair.

"Going to see my husband." I state matter-of-factly. You see my plan was to introduce Christian to his son. Hmm..we should really pick out a name. I wasn't about to do it without him. I had asked Aunt Heather to get a wheel chair (I wasn't feeling strong enough to walk all the way down there but I am not going to back out of this plan) so she can roll me and our son to Christian.

"I don't know about that Mrs. Grey. I don't think that is a good idea." The nurse said skeptically.

"I AM GOING TO SEE MY HUSBAND!" I yell at the nurse and she turns and walks out of the room.

"Go Grey!" Jamie yells behind me.

Aunt Heather helps me the rest of the way to the chair and Jamie handed me my son. I look lovingly down at him and fall in love all over again. He is pure perfection.

We are escorted down the hall and wheeled into the elevator. My eyes haven't strayed from my son's beautiful face. The elevator lands on Christian's floor and we are wheeled down yet another hall until we are brought to a stop outside of a door.

"Ready Ana?" Aunt Heather whispers at me.

"Yeah.." I whisper back.

"We are going to meet your daddy son!" I coo at my baby boy in my arms.

The door opens and we are greeted with my husband's beautiful gray eyes. I melt.

**What did you think? Please keep reading and reviewing.. 6 chapters left! Thank you all soo much… if you are reading my other fanfic.. I won't be updating until tomorrow.. stayed up until 6 am last night reading another fanfic and I am falling asleep at the keyboard right now….I am soo sorry…Have a great night! **


	64. Chapter 64

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades**

Christian's POV:

_Beep beep beep_

What is that noise?

_Beep beep beep _

"Ana! Ana turn it off!" I yell.

_Beep beep beep_

I try to reach over and turn off the offending noise but I feel a pull in my back that reminds me of all that has happened in the last 24 hours. Ana!

My eyes fly open and I find that I am alone in a hospital room connected to an IV and a heart monitor. Well this is just not going to work. I need to go to Ana. I need to make sure she is ok. I need…

Just then a nurse comes in. Apparently she heard my heart monitor beeping off the charts from my anxiety to see my beautiful wife.

"Ah. .. You are..up." She mumbles as I shoot death rays at the IV in my arm. When I finally do glance up at her, she is staring (rather inappropriately) at my bandaged chest. I just roll my eyes. Sorry lady. I am taken.

"I want to go see my wife. Now!" I command. Whenever I use this tone, my business tone, I usually get what I want fairly quickly.

"Um..(she averts her eyes to anywhere but me)..I am sorry but you can't leave recovery until it has been 24 hours since your surgery. It has only been 8 . It is hospital policy." She informs me.

Well that is just stupid. I will just have to get creative. I know I can eventually figure a way out of here.

"Can you find something out for me?" I give the nurse a puppy-dog expression.

"Y-yeah.." She answers shakily.

"Can you tell me how my wife is doing? Please." I ask softly.

"Right away . I think your wife is in intensive care right now, let me call them and see how she is doing."

I don't respond. Ana is in the ICU.. my heart breaks. If that jerk did anything… then for a fleeting moment I wonder what happened to him. They took him away in another ambulance. I wonder if he is this one. If I find him, I will kill him.. No! I will not waste my time thinking about him. I need to stay focused on Ana.

The nurse comes back a few minutes later and is going to report to me about Ana's condition.

" , your wife needed a few stitches and got a concussion. She was moved to the ICU because of the fragile state she was brought here in. She is still sleeping. Mother and baby are both fine."

I smile to myself. Baby. I have a new baby.

"Is it a boy or girl?" I ask curiously.

"I think you should wait for your wife to tell you that ." She responds as she walks out of the room.

So frustrating! I guess she is right though.

I lay in bed for a few hours daydreaming about Ana and what our baby looks like. My eyes wander over to the window and I see a cart full of flowers.

Inspiration hits and I call the nurse back in. She comes into my room in a matter of seconds.

"Yes ?"

"I want to buy my wife some flowers. Do you know where I can buy some from?"

"There is the hospital gift shop downstairs. I can call them for you and order some."

"Great! I would like 24 dozen pink carnations. Oh and I want to write the note myself."

"Umm.I don't know if they will have that many of the same flower , it is a small gift shop." She says apologetically.

Eventually we find the number of a local florist and they promise to have them delivered within the next two hours. Ugh! I don't like waiting. I especially don't like waiting to see my wife.

I fall asleep for an hour or two and when I awaken, the flower guy comes for me to write my Ana a note. I sign my name and seal up the envelope and hand it back to him.

I drift off again. This time I dream. I dream about a world where nothing bad happened to Ana when she went to the hospital.

_"Christian!" Ana cried as I entered the hospital room. I was afraid I was going to be too late. I rushed out of the office as soon as I heard the news but got stuck in some mid-day traffic. I cursed every red-light and every slow car. _

_"Oh Ana!" I cry as I run over to her bed. She has sweat on her forehead and fear/anxiety in her eyes but she is still so breathtakingly beautiful. _

_"I am so happy you are here for this!" She chokes out. _

_Just as I am about to agree, she crushes my hand in hers. I am only assuming that she is getting a contraction. I can't help but smile. I can't believe we are about to have another kid. I can't believe I am here to see it. _

_Her contractions continue for a few more hours before it is time to push. She gives me a swift kiss and we both stare into each other's eyes while we bring our child into the world._

_"Christian.." She whispers. I don't understand why she is whispering. Shouldn't she be screaming in pain? _

_"Christian, wake up." _

My eyes fly open as I see my beautiful wife being wheeled into my room. I smile brightly. I look her over and when I do my breath stops. I see our child wrapped in a little blue blanket. My son.

**Aww.. Christian is sooo cute..lol.. what did you guys think? …HAVE A GREAT NIGHT GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP READING! ONLY 5 CHAPTERS LEFT :(**


	65. Chapter 65

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades..I have to warn you now.. this is going to be a short chapter.. I have plans for the others but this chaper doesn't really have a lot going on in it. **

"Mr. Grey, would you like to meet your new baby boy?" I ask while staring at my beloved husband.

"Absolutely ." He beams back at me.

Aunt Heather takes our baby from my arms and Jamie helps me up as I head over to Christian's bed. He scoots over and allows me to join him. As I near the bed he holds his arms out to me as Jamie supports my other arm as I climb into bed.

"I missed you." He whispers into my ear after I am situated. Then he plants a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I missed you too." I whisper back and I know my words are true. My world never feels complete unless he is there. I am not just talking about him existing in the world, or in my world, but him being right next to me holding my hand and whispering sweet things into my ear. Only then do I feel like I can breathe.

Aunt Heather waits for us to look back at her expectantly before coming forward with our son. She lowers him into my arms and for a brief moment, I am once again awed by this little grey-eyed baby I am holding. As soon as I regain my train of thought, I hand our son over to Christian. He gently holds the baby in his arms and I can tell by the look on his face that he is in love. He is completely in love with our son. I release the breath that I didn't know I was holding.. Why was I holding my breath? It is not like I though Christian would reject our son. I am just going crazy.

"He is beautiful." Christian coos at me, his eyes never straying from our son's face.

"I know, he looks just like you." I explain.

"No way! He may have my eyes but that is your beautiful nose and your beautiful lips he's got." Christian counters.

"We still have to pick a name you know." I say trying to change the subject.

"You haven't picked one?" He looks at me confused.

"Of course not! I wouldn't do that without you!" I object. He smiles brightly and then looks seriously at our son.

"ummm… Michael."

"Nope.. I don't want people calling him Mikey. What about Christian Jr?"

"No way! I hate my name.. what about…Edward?"

"That is such an old fashion name! He will get made fun of! I GOT IT! What do you think of Cooper?" I ask with puppy dog eyes.

"Cooper Grey? I kind of like it.. what shall his middle name be..can it be Edward? Cooper Edward Grey!"

"Perfect!" I beam.

We sit with Cooper in Christian's bed for a few hours after Aunt Heather and Jamie left to give us some family time. We all decided to take a nap (Cooper included) when the door swings open.

"Mommy Mommy! Where is the baby! Where is my baby brother!" Amanda yells into the room.

"Amanda Isabella Grey! What did I say about inside voices!?" I scold her. Christian chuckles next to me.

"Sorry." She hangs her head and looks at her shoes. A trait she definitely picked up from me.

"Come here little one and meet your brother." Christian calls to her.

She jumps up and down in front of the bed and Jamie lifts her up onto my lap. She leans over me to get a good look at her sleeping little brother.

"I love him!" She announces.

"His name is Cooper." We proclaim.

"I love you Cooper."Amanda says as she leans over and gives him as soft kiss on his little forehead.

"What a beautiful family." Aunt Heather declares as she has her hand over her heart in a sentimental gesture.

She then jumps up from the chair she was occupying and rummages through her purse. She eventually pulls out a camera and snaps a few of the four of us. I am so happy right now! I have my beautiful family. I have my Christian. I have my life.

**SO? Don't be too mad this chapter is soo short..please…I don't really have that much to say tonight so..please keep reading and reviewing.. only 4 chapters left :(… Thank you all so much for all your support!**


	66. Chapter 66

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades...Thank you to Shan36 who reminded me that I gave Amanda the middle name Christine earlier in the story.. I take back the middle name I gave her last chapter…sorry guys! Now on to the story.. **

- A few weeks later-

I can't believe how fortunate I have become. I have a husband and two wonderful children. We are able to afford almost anything we could ever want and we are surrounding by family that loves and supports us. There is a smile on my face almost 24/7 now. Ever since we got back from the hospital two weeks ago our lives have gone from good to great. Christian is amazing with Cooper. I think he spoils him too much but I don't blame him. Cooper is the perfect baby. He sleeps through the night and is always a happy little boy.

Right now Christian and I are sitting on the sofa in the living room watching Amanda play with Cooper on the floor. She is so good with her little brother. Whenever he does cry, she always is the first one to comfort him and always wants to help with him whenever she can.

*knock knock*

"I'll get it." Christian says nervously.

"Christian.." I say, "Be nice." I raise an eyebrow at him as he glances back at me before heading for the door.

"I am always nice." He smiles at me and I roll my eyes.

He reaches the door and opens it. I can barely hear the person on the other end.

"Ummmm…Hello sir.. ummmm is Elizabeth here?" He asks shakily.

"She is.. Are you Jackson?"Christian asks roughly.

"Y-yes sir.." He responds

"Is that your mom out there? Is she driving you both tonight?" The Grey inquisition continues.

"Yes sir."

"Christian! Let the boy in!" I yell at him.

"Come on in son.." Christian offers reluctantly.

Just then Uncle Jake comes out and starts to stare down the boy as well. Poor Jackson. I get up off the couch and pick Cooper up. Christian gives me a little pout because he didn't think to pick up Cooper before me.

"Hi Jackson, I am Ana, Elizabeth's sister. She should be down in a moment." I give him a reassuring smile and offer him my place on the couch. He looks at it nervously before sitting.

"You would just take a woman's seat like that!" Uncle Jake and Christian yell in unison. Jackson jumped 10 feet into the air and I could see the suppressed chuckle from both of them.

"Knock it off! I offered him my seat, he didn't make me give it to him!" I scolded them.

"So where are you taking Elizabeth this evening son?" Jake asked.

"The-the park and maybe to dinner.."

"What are you going to do at the park?" Christian demanded.

"I don't know sir. Play on the playground maybe. I brought some snacks for a picnic but I didn't know if she would still be hungry after so that is why I said maybe dinner."

I smiled at this sweet young man who was taking my sister on her first date.

From the entrance to the living room we heard a distinct throat clearing and all 5 of us (Amanda included) turned toward the noise. Standing in the doorway was Elizabeth and Aunt Heather. Elizabeth looked amazing in a little sundress with a cardigan over it. She had curls in her hair and a slight touch of make-up. She was so beautiful.

She looked up at Aunt Heather and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and a tight hug before Aunt Heather nudged her forward. It was at that moment, even though I knew in my head before, that I knew in my heart that giving those girls to Aunt Heather and Uncle Jake.

I heard Jackson take in a sharp breath and then turned to see the awe in his face.

"Hi Elizabeth! You look-you-look really pretty." He quickly stated and then hung his head.

"Thanks Jackson. Are you ready to go?" She smiled triumphantly back at him.

"Sure."

"Wait! We aren't done here!" Jake and Christian said in unison again. Ok this is getting scary.

Heather and I both went to stand next to our husbands and wished the young couple a good night. Christian reminded them of the curfew and Heather and I snapped a picture or two before they headed out the door.

Aunt Heather and Uncle Jake went back to their adjoining house and to the other girls. Christian and I took our place back on the couch with Cooper.

"Amanda, come sit on Daddy's lap." Christian told her softly.

"ok!" She ran at him and he picked her up and put her on his lap.

"Amanda, I want you to promise me that you will never date anybody! Never Ever!" He begs while pulling her close to his chest.

"I promise daddy!" She wraps her arms around his neck and he seems to relax.

I just laugh at my ridiculous husband and go back to cuddling my baby boy. Gosh, I hope he never dates either. Lol.

**So what did you guys think? I will probably get one more chapter out tonight and then that will leave me with two to do tomorrow. Then it will be over! :( Thank you guys soooo much for everything.. please keep reading and reviewing.. **


	67. Chapter 67

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades**

The next few days passed quickly. We were all in our own happy little bubble. Reality wasn't allowed in.

Christian and I were lying in bed one night and he was stroking my back; when suddenly his hands stop and I look up at him to see if he fell asleep.

"Christian?"

"I think I want to go visit my dad's grave." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Ok. Why?" I didn't have anything against him going to his dad's grave. In fact, I have been trying to get him to go for months. When his dad died he refused to go to the burial to give his final goodbye. I guess it was because he finally had the relationship he always wanted with his dad and he wasn't ready to let it go.

"I just, you know, with everything going on.. and everything that has happened to us.. I just think it is time. Maybe I can visit my mom too. Do you want to come with me?" He looked at me pleadingly. I knew that his question was more of a dire request for me to come with him by the look in his eyes.

"Of course I will Christian. Maybe we could bring Amanda and Cooper so they can meet their grandparents and support you." Christian nodded and then proceeded to rub my back before we both drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning a little after 7 and went to check on Cooper. When I walked in I saw Amanda lying on the floor next to his crib. I smiled and gently scooped her up and put her back in her own bed. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and went back for Cooper.

He was just waking up and so I picked him up from his crib and started to feed him. While I fed to him, I talked to him.

"You know Cooper, you are one lucky little boy. You have the best sister in the world. She would do anything for you. Never let yourselves drift apart, ok? That would break Mommy's heart."

He looked up at me and grabbed my hair in agreement. I smiled down at him and continued.

"You also have your aunts. They love you like you are their brother and will always be there for you. I know there are a lot of girls in your life but you will get used to it. We aren't so bad. The most important reason that you are so lucky is because of your daddy. Oh Cooper, he is the greatest man you will ever know. I hope that you will grow up to be exactly like him! He will teach you how to be forgiving. He was more forgiving to me than I could have ever hoped for. He will teach you how to love. He does it so freely and unconditionally. Most of all, he will teach you how to be a good man. He is absolutely the best man I have ever known." I can feel tears falling down my cheek and I just look down at my son lovingly.

"You forgot someone." I heard from a voice at the doorway. Christian is standing there with the baby monitor on in his pajama bottoms. "You forgot his mom." He walked over to us and gently lifted Cooper from my arms and cradled him to his chest.

"Cooper, you definitely won the jackpot with your mom. She is the greatest person any of us will ever know. She will teach you how to be patient. She has needed to be patient with me numerous times. She will teach you how to give. She gives everything and anything she can to people she loves. And she will teach you how to be passionate and compassionate. Those are the two things I think I love most about her. When she is passionate about something, it just radiates off of her and affects everyone around her. She has the ability to feel compassion for everyone she meets. Even if she just meets them for two minutes at the grocery store or if she has known them her whole life. Oh I almost forgot, she will also teach you how to be brave. After everything she has been through, she is the bravest person you will ever meet." Christian looks up at me and tears are falling from my face again. "Yeah Cooper, you and I are two lucky guys to have your mom in our lives." He then goes to put Cooper down in the crib before pulling me out of the chair for a long embrace.

After what seems like days, but also mere seconds, we pull away and decide to get ready to go. Christian starts to get Cooper dressed, while I go wake up Amanda.

"Amanda, Amanda sweetheart." I whisper to hear while gently shaking her awake.

"Mommy?" Her eyes flutter open and a look of confusion comes across her face.

"Baby girl, why were you in Cooper's room sleeping on the floor?" I ask her.

"I heard him get fussy and so I went to calm him down before he started crying which would wake you guys up. I had to go to the bathroom and when I walked past his room, I heard him so I went inside. When he finally settled down, I was too tired to go to bed." She ends her explanation with a yawn.

I just look at her in awe of what a great big sister she is and give her a big hug.

"Come on Amanda, we are going on a little trip together with daddy and Cooper. We are going to help your daddy say goodbye to his mommy and daddy who are in heaven. Do you want to help Daddy?" I ask. She nods her head and I leave her so we can both get ourselves dressed and ready.

An hour or so later all four of us are piled into the car on our way to the cemetery. It is about a four and a half hour drive so Amanda and Cooper both take naps on the way up.

Christian and I keep up a light conversation for the first hour or so until my phone buzzes in my purse.

"Who is it?" Christian asks as I pull my phone out of my purse and look at the ID.

For a moment I am stricken with fear at what this call could entail and am unable to reply.

"Ana?" Christian sounds worried now.

"The police. The police are calling me." I say right before I press answer and take in a deep breath.

Christian grabs my free hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Hello?" I answer shakily.

**I JUST HAD TO GIVE YOU GUYS ONE LAST CLIFFHANGER! WHAT DO YOU THINK? WHAT DO THE POLICE WANT? PLEASE REVIEW..I WONDER HOW MANY REVIEWS I CAN GET.. ANYWAY…I HAVE 2 MORE CHAPTERS TO WRITE THAT I WILL FOR SURE GET OUT TODAY… THEN IT WILL BE OVER :( again, thank you guys so much for all your support! **


	68. Chapter 68

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades**

"Hello, Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes this is she.."

"Hello Mrs. Grey this is Police Chief Swan here. I am sure you are wondering why I called."

"y-yeah..ummm yes I am." I reply.

"Well we just wanted to inform you that Mr. Gallon died this morning. His injuries were too extensive."

What? died! What did that mean? Was Christian going to go to jail for killing him? Surely not..right? I instinctively squeezed Christian's hand and he squeezed mine.

"So what does that mean for us Chief Swan?"

"Nothing. Your husband was just defending himself and he didn't actually stab . I am just calling to let you know, not to accuse or arrest anyone Mrs. Grey. I thought this might put you at ease."

"It did! Thank you so much for letting us know!" I squealed into the phone.

"You're welcome. Have a great day." He hung up and then I did the same. After the phone call ended I just stared at my phone with a huge smile on my face. I know that is not really proper etiquette, to smile when you hear that someone died, but this man was an evil, evil man.

"Ana! What is going on!" Christian shouted which in turn woke up both Amanda and Cooper. I gave him a look that said 'now look what you did' and he looked back apologetically.

We pulled over at a rest stop and I gave the kids a snack and took Amanda to the bathroom for a potty break. When we got back on the road, they were both quickly falling back to sleep.

"Ana…." Christian whispered. I giggled.

" died Christian. He died. I thought it meant that you would go to jail but they said you were just defending us and you didn't intentionally stab him like that. We are free Christian! Can you believe that?"

When I finally glanced at him I saw a frown on his face but then it instantly changed into a relieved expression.

"Ana. I don't feel good about what happened but I am glad that we are free of that man. The world is free from that man." He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

I sighed in agreement and we rode in comfortable silence for the rest of the trip.

An hour and a half later, we were at the cemetery. Christian and I discussed how we would proceed from here. He would go by himself for a half an hour and then I would come join him with the kids and we would stay for as long as he wanted. I don't like cemeteries.. but I would do it for Christian.

I gave him a supportive hug and a long kiss before he took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. I looked at the time and figured out what time it would be in a half an hour. I watched as he walked through the cemetery trying to find their graves and my heart tightened watching my poor husband look for his parents.

Suddenly he dropped to his knees in front of one of the tombstones and I was about to go see if he was ok but then I realized that it was probably one of his parents. Tears started falling down my face as I looked at my husband, my best friend, at his most fragile.

About 15 minutes later I got the kids up and I told Amanda to be extra nice and good for daddy. She agreed and I grabbed Cooper before heading up to find Christian. While walking toward him, I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't believe it. My dad. My dad was buried here. Anger started to fill every pore of my body and I decided to push it aside and be there for Christian.

When we finally reached him, Amanda ran toward him and gave him a big hug. He introduced Amanda and Cooper to his parents and then we stayed there for about 45 minutes or so before he decided it was time to head back. I told him to go ahead. I had to do something real quick.

My first thing I had to do was say something to his parent's:

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Grey. I just wanted to say thank you for bringing Christian into this world. Thank you for moving into that apartment and thank you for feeling the obligation to introduce us. I don't know where I would be without him."

Then I walked over to my dad's grave:

"Hello Dad. God, I can't believe I am talking to you like this. I never got to tell you all the things that I kept inside me for so long. Well I guess here it goes. You are the worst father that ever lived. I can't believe how horribly you treated your own children. For some strange reason all we ever wanted was love from our dad and we never and will never get it. The girls have Uncle Jake as a dad now. He is so good to them and he treats them like a real dad should. What about me? What about me dad? Why did I have to suffer? What did I ever do to you? You tried to kill my daughter and, if I would be able to forgive everything else you did, that is something I can never ever forgive. How could you know what I was going through and not stop it? Answer me!" I breakdown in tears and I kick his tombstone. It hurt but I can't feel the pain of my foot because it is masked by the pain I am feeling everywhere else. Soon I feel two arms wrap around me and pull me in for a hug.

"Shhhhh….Ana..shhhh..It's going to be ok. I promise.." Christian soothes. He rubs my back and pulls me into his lap. "Hey, hey.. look, look over there Ana." He points in a direction and when I look I see Amanda sitting on a bench tickling Cooper in his stroller. I smile. " You see, it's going to be ok baby. I am sorry for everything this guy did to you and I wish I could change it and fix it but I can't. Nobody can. All we can do now is move on and vow to never let that happen to our kids or us ever again."

I nod and after a few more minutes of crying, Christian pulls me up and we all head to the car.

On the way home Christian and I reflect on all we have been through together. Amanda and Cooper passed out as soon as we pulled out of the cemetery parking lot.

We talked about everything. We talked about traumatic pasts, terrible parents, psycho friends, and high school bullies. We also talked about romantic rendezvous, late night phone calls, family dinners, first times, 5 year reunions, weddings, babies, and long last family members. Christian is my best friend, he always has been. Christian is my life and always will be. I look back at my beautiful babies and can't help but think about their futures. What adventures will they have? Who will they find that will be their life?

**What did you think?All that is left is the epilogue! Oh no! I was actually thinking of doing a Q and A chapter after that.. I saw one after I read another fanfic and thought it was really neat.. so if you have any questions for me about this story please post them and I will answer them in the Q and A chapter.. Even if you haven't reviewed yet, please leave me a question… lol.. Epilogue to come in 3-4 hours.. thank you all soooooo much for everything guys! xoxox**


	69. Chapter 69

**I don't own any of the characters or anything involving 50 shades…oh no.. this is it guys…exactly one month ago I started this story.. 69 chapters later.. lol..**

"You look so beautiful…"I choke out as I hug Amanda before leaving her to go find my seat. I can't believe my baby girl is getting married today. It seems like just yesterday she was a little blob that threw my world upside down in all the most fabulous ways. I will never ever regret keeping her or fighting for her life. She saved me. She pulled me back at a time in my life when I was dangling over the edge. Here we are. All joined together to watch my baby girl marry the man of her dreams. I couldn't be more excited for her.

I take my seat next to Cooper and as soon as the music starts I see all of my sisters come down the aisle and line up as Amanda's bridesmaids. She didn't want leave anyone out since they were all like sisters to her. They shared everything. Every happiness and every heartache. Of course, her actual sister Hope was her maid of honor.

We had hope a year and a half after Cooper and then we had Brady two years after that. All my babies were grown up now. Brady is 14, Hope is 16, Cooper is 18, and Amanda is 24. When did we all get to be old. Where did the time go?

Finally, the music switches and everyone stands up awaiting the bride. I look over at the groom for a brief moment and can see the love and anxiousness in his eyes and I smile brightly. I then turn my attention back down the aisle. The first person I see, the first person I will ever see, is Christian. He is gripping tightly into our daughter's hand and trying his hardest to keep his emotions at bay.

Christian's POV:

"You look so beautiful.." Ana chokes out and then leaves Amanda and I to go find her seat. Even after all these years, any amount of time we spend apart seems like forever. I miss her already. I turn to look at the stunning bride standing next to me. My baby. When did this happen? When did she get to be so grown up? Just yesterday I was holding her in my arms and she was calling me daddy and promising me she would never get married.

"Hey, you are breaking your promise you know." I inform her as we take our place at the end of the aisle.

"What do you mean?" She looked at me curiously.

"When you were 6 years old you promised me you would never date or get married to anyone. It's ok I guess. He is a good guy. I am just going to miss my little girl." I inform her as I push back the tears that are threatening.

"Daddy, I am always here. I will never leave you." She promises and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you in the beginning baby girl. I regret it every day. I am so lucky to have a daughter like you that accepted me and never held a grudge against my absence. I love you baby girl."

"Daddy, I never ever blamed you for not being there. I never even blamed mom. I always understood why you weren't there and why mom never told you. Please don't regret it dad. You can't change it so don't regret it. I am the lucky one. I had a daddy who chose to be with me when he didn't have to. You could have walked away after you found out. You could have so easily. I am so blessed to have you as a dad. You have given me so much and loved me so unconditionally. I love you too Daddy."

My baby..

"Come on then, they are playing our song." I whisper to her and we start heading down the aisle. The first person I see is Ana. I will always be able to spot her first. I give her a smile and continue to walk our baby girl down to the man that will be to her what Ana is to me. My love, my life, my forever.

-reception-

Ana's POV:

I look around the room and all I can do is smile. Amanda is dancing and mingling with her new husband and all of my sisters are engaged in conversation amongst their husbands and boyfriends. Aunt Heather and Uncle Jake are sitting across from me and Christian looking lovingly into one another's eyes.

"This one is dedicated to Christian from Ana." The DJ announces.

I stand up and hold my hand out to Christian. He takes it and leads me onto the dance floor.

The DJ then begins the song that has symbolized me and Christian from the very start. _I'll Be There _by the Jackson 5.

"Well Well Mrs. Grey what a lovely song choice." Christian whispers in my ear as we dance in circles across the floor.

"It is our song babe. I had to play it.. on this the day of our daughter's wedding.." Ok so I started to do a little Godfather impression.. Christian chuckled and pulled me in tighter.

After the song was over, Christian leans in for a long passionate kiss.

"GROSS! Get a room!" Brady and Cooper yell at the same time.

"That is not a bad idea." I whisper to Christian.

"This one is dedicated to Ana from Christian" The DJ announces again.

I look up at Christian quizzically and he just smiles at me. Soon we are dancing around the floor again but this time we are dancing to _The Luckiest _by Ben Folds. Soon all of my sisters joined us with their husbands and boyfriends and Amanda and her new husband came onto the floor. I couldn't help but cry as I listened to the words and looked around the room.

Once the song was over, Christian leaned down and whispered into my ear:

"I am truly the luckiest Ana. Thank you for everything. I love you…"

"I love you too Christian."

"and they lived happily ever after…"

-Character UPDATE-

Ana- gave the daycare to Aunt Heather and helps out when she can

Christian- still owns many businesses

Aunt Heather- owns the daycare and loves caring for the kids—won an award for best daycare

Uncle Jake- soon became Christian's business partner…

Elizabeth—Married with two kids- Elementary school Teacher

Brielle-Married with two kids—Stay at home mom

Sophie—Engaged-Accountant

Mary-Married with one kid- Pediatrician

Amanda—Married-Counselor

Lily- dating—owns a fashion line with Penelope

Penelope-single

Collin-single (likes Hope)—College student (Junior)

Jamie-Had three more kids (Jackie, Shannon, and Ella) and is a stay at home mom

Ted- still works at hotel

Hope- single (likes Collin)- high school student (junior)

Brady- about to start high school

**I literally cried while writing this chapter! GUYS! THIS IS IT! MY VERY LAST CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS, FAVS AND REVIEWERS! THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO EVEN JUST LOOKED AT MY STORY.. THIS WAS MY FIRST FANFIC AND I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING IT..I DEFINITELY HAD MY UPS AND DOWNS WITH THIS STORY.. THANK YOU FOR JOINING ME ON MY JOURNEY! I LOVE YOU ALL! XOXXOXOXOXO..KEEP THE QUESTIONS COMING.. I AM POSTING Q AND A CHAPTER TOMORROW…Thank you to my constant reviewers! I don't know where this story would be without you!**

**Special shout out to my current Followers: **

TheGrey'sFan01

tiffanyac

tulipmonet2

Vipersgirl84

virginiagirl93

vividsailer

waitingsucks

watsontraci

WildCherryNO1

WriterOnFire

.x

yotoots

27ShadesOfElliePotter

abbieb425

Abigail15

Adamsra

Agentwolf298

Alece0226

aletamc

amaxi002

amelie57420

Amez711

aminahaq305

amosbourne

AndyHoughwood

Angel030593

AngelLoverrrr

annaamollly

anu17

aprilshowers021

atterbury

AyeLorayne

azjschaefer

B.

bb-4ever

bcapo1

bettyyol

Betweenthelines16

Bexy-89

BloomBee

bnaleski

Bonitapplebumm

Bookcrazyfanatic

BookWorm028

bou77

brittany24680

Caribbeansbride

Carriej56

charhamblin

Charmi

ChelseaStoryAddicted-50shades

Chissa28

chrissychop

ckshultz

CSAG13

Cynthia74

dancemom33

dawntim76

dianalafuentes

Ditzybitch

Dumplin2012

dwadsworth

egyptianeyes

Eli Martinez

elizabethtsutter

Emi.x

Emilyethan

Emjoy13

eru315

FiftyShadesBaby

FlynnRyder

FoggyNights

Forever free me

froggydukes

ftmtomytankers

fuckyeahrobpttz

GabriellaBelikova

Gaums30

gemma1027

Ghost Writer Extraordinaire

.1

Golf - Golf Echo Hotel

granataepfelchen

greyfan 79

GreysFan4Evr

gunchsmom

hali940

HalloStar81

HaveFaith187

hddenis1203

iamkaren10

icalyn

iheartresidentevil11

ILoveASoldier77

jacquibambury

Jaimemarie

Jamiestarrsix

jarbear17

jaxfan

jeka8

Jmckelvy17

JolieBlanc

juleseliz

Katie1989

kbalius

KCat2005

kelmal

kendall777

Keron1

Kezzlybear

kittykat409

klcm

kunani07

lamXchop

Leighxxx

lilraisin22

lisalilac

Ljs117

louise84

lovelace107

LOVELySTELLz

Madison89

madisonbroker

Magsie

Mallorybates09

Manu290684

mccc

Meganfa Figg

megcabott

meggan-sa

missd1985

missydawn888

misteltoe180

MLord

MommyG

MondayWanderlust

Mrs Christian Grey0607

mrsdamon

Mrsjsd

mwhite07

Mylisa

mzanol

MzSuzieQ

3

nclark02

Neelam82

Nileylover159

parkerware

peetame

Peglyn23

Pielietje

PrettyFreakinReckless18

R-J briggs

readingfan1

rockmysock88

Rolltideprincess

romanceofdaydreams

ruby7875

s9blw

safibee

.3910

samiijones

sarah. .98

Sellie1980

Shadesfan1

shainrlo07

shan36

shellykins44

shirondaw25

Skgcsandra

skinsavant

Slowery

SmileRose

Snraines

Stac81

StepToFar

tande91

tanyalin76


	70. the end

I didn't get too many questions so I am just going to use this last chapter as a way to say thank you to all of you….I know I have said it before but I just want to re-iterate how much you all mean to me.

When I first started this story…I was unsure of the response I would get…somebody asked me about where the inspiration came from-I have been thinking about this storyline for a while…it was just a story that was sitting in the back of my mind and I wasn't sure what to do with it… I was thoroughly shocked by the reviews I was receiving and couldn't keep the smile off my face.. I was constantly saying- look at what this person said.. and look at what that person said..—I think I thoroughly annoyed my family..

After I started really getting into the story, I couldn't stop. I was addicted with writing and with receiving reviews.. I would post 4-5 chapters a day.

While writing this story I was in the middle of my first semester –senior year- of college (I am at the end of my first semester now) and I was really scared about my future. There were a lot of what-if's going on in my head. I was questioning everything and scared to death about graduating. It was at that point that I dove into the fanfic world. I read, wrote, subscribed.. anything to escape reality. It was all coming too quickly for me.

I have finally had some really good news that I have been waiting for and it has sort of calmed my nerves but I am still scared. However, that is why I want to tell you guys how grateful I am to you. You guys really helped me through all of that. I was able to get some confidence in myself when I was feeling insecure. Thank you!

I know I annoyed you with the cliffhangers and the dragging out of the reunion but I appreciate all of you sticking with me and supporting me.

I am not sure if a sequel would really fit for this story but I will definitely think about doing another 50 shades fanfic. Right now I am going to focus on my twilight story. I think it needs some much needed loving attention. I feel sad that this is my last chapter with you guys… if you didn't get mentioned in my last chapter..I am truly sorry… instead of listing a bunch of people that I may have missed, I wrote this chapter for all of you.. You! ..

Wish my luck with student teaching and I wish you all the best! Xoxoxo :'(


End file.
